Serpentes de Algodão
by Roonil W
Summary: Qual é a verdadeira condição necessária para que haja o encaixe imperfeito dos corpos? Salpicadas por cores e texturas, Bella e Luna se encontraram. FemmeSlash. Bellatrix/Luna. OURO no I Challenge Femme F&B/Grimmauld Place.
1. O Felino e o Espetáculo

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib  
**Título:** Serpentes de Algodão  
**Capa:** (em construção. obg x.O)  
**Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

****

Capítulo 1

_**O felino e o espetáculo**__** – Crowhurst, Battle, East Sussex, UK. Primavera de 1991.**_

-... E não tentei argumentar por que me pareceu burrice na hora. Sinceramente, às vezes eu acho que fico muito sozinha. As pessoas tendem a vir falar comigo e conversar, mas eu vejo que elas têm pena no olhar e isso me deixa encabulada por que, afinal, de quem elas têm pena? Eu sou perfeitamente normal, não achas?

O gato inclinou a cabeça e continuou encarando-a com seus olhos felinos marcados por fendas misteriosas, onde a imagem da menina refletia-se. Não sentia pena, nem dor, ele sentia fome. A menina olhou mais uma vez para o horizonte e suspirou. O gato permanecia imóvel desde o momento que a ela chegara. Ele estava abandonado e sozinho, a espera de alguém para lhe alimentar, por que já não conseguia mais procurar sua própria comida.

A garota entrou na casa saltitando. Os empregados estavam batendo tapetes na varanda. Entrou em seu quarto e observou as caixas coloridas em cima de seu guarda-roupa. Apanhou uma caixa verde escuro, abriu-a e retirou um chapéu de dentro. Eram chapeis antigos de alguma geração passada da família, mas a menina nunca se importara. Retirou o chapéu alaranjado com uma pena de pavão preta e com alguns tons de laranja também. Colocou-o na cabeça e observou-se no espelho. As cores não entravam em harmonia, definitivamente. A menina vestia um vestido branco fresco com um casaquinho lilás de lã largado nos ombros. Sua bota vermelha parecia ter sido tirada de algum uniforme de bombeiro e complementando o arco-íris, o chapéu laranja. Não era uma imagem muito agradável de se ver, principalmente no corpo de uma menina de família, do interior de Battle.

Agarrou sua bolsa bege na saída do quarto e desceu correndo as escadas, encaminhando-se para a cozinha. Parou em frente da geladeira. Sempre tivera medo que alguma coisa, ou alguém, criasse vida dentro do refrigerador e resolvesse atacá-la. Sabe-se lá que truque aquele trambolho branco e retangular poderia ter escondido na manga. Resolveu não arriscar e lentamente abriu a porta da geladeira. Espiou, apanhou um pedaço de carne crua no congelador e uma garrafa de leite. Com um estrondo, fechou a porta. Sorriu para as panelas. Tinha sido fácil.

- Luna! Onde você pensa que vai? – A governanta gritou para a menina que, atravessando a sala e o vestíbulo, correu porta afora.

- Oi, Mafalda. Eu vou alimentar um gato perdido que...

- Nada disso. Esqueceu-se que você precisa se arrumar para sair com seu pai?

- Mas eu já estou pronta e...

- Menina Luna, olhe só pra você.

Luna estava parada no primeiro degrau da calçada, alguns fios de cabelo sob seus olhos, várias mechas espaventadas saindo do chapéu e cobrindo-lhe as orelhas, o resto do longo cabelo loiro maltratado estava embaraçado em uma trança desconjuntada que lhe descia pelas costas.

- Eu estou ótima, Mafalda. Já sei me arrumar muito bem! – espantou alguns fios que lhe atrapalhavam a visão.

- Está sim, minha filha. Está linda.

- Obrigada papai. – Luna sorriu.

Era isso que aquele indistinto senhor que acabara de aparecer ao lado de Mafalda, no topo da escada, precisava. O sorriso de sua filha. Uma das mais belas provas de pureza e beleza. Arrependeu-se de ter marcado a viagem mais cedo, arrependeu-se de ficar fora de casa tantos dias, arrependeu-se de não poder ir ao circo com Luna. Não estava sendo tão presente para sua filha nos últimos meses, talvez fosse pelo bom negócio que acabara de realizar, ou até por parte de Luna e sua adolescência carregada de mudanças. Prometeu para si mesmo que quando as escavações terminassem, ele iria dedicar-se mais a Luna, como sempre fizera, como sempre fora. Precisava do sorriso dela.

- Bem, então me deixe terminar aqui e já lhe acompanho - disse Mafalda.

- Mafalda, eu tenho dezessete anos. Dezessete. Espero que seja o suficiente para caminhar alguns metros até o circo e voltar sã e salva - falou Luna calmamente.

- Não demore muito. Viajarei daqui algumas horas.

- Tudo bem, vou pedir pro gato me lembrar.– Piscou, sorriu e saiu saltitando na direção da árvore onde estava sentada antes.

O gato permanecia imóvel, deitado na raiz grossa da árvore. Fraco. Luna sentou-se ao seu lado e deu-lhe de comer. Alguns minutos e o gato já marchava para todo lado na ânsia de beber todo o leite. Por fim, sentou-se nas pernas de Luna e descansou. Satisfeito.

- Já lhe contei muita coisa sobre mim e sobre minha vida. Mas você não me contou nada sobre você. Aliás, como é seu nome? Sempre achei Gato um nome lindo. Gato é muito bonito.

Como era de se esperar, o gato não se mexeu, continuou encarando os orbes azuis profundos e curiosos que fitavam seu pelo cinza-escuro. Alguém que visse a garota logo a chamaria de louca, lunática, como costumeiramente faziam naquela cidade. Mas Luna descobriu muito mais do que se possa imaginar, apenas com esse contato visual com o gato. Muito mais.

Juntos tomaram a estradinha cercada de árvores e forrada de folhas, e desataram a caminhar lentamente, enquanto os raios de sol que penetravam nas pequenas brechas entre as árvores tentavam dourar a pele branca de Luna.

Vários minutos depois, depararam-se com um grande campo. Ao lado, visualizava-se uma estrada principal que se dividia em dois outros caminhos. Um levava à casa de fazenda dos Lovegood por onde Luna acabara de chegar e o outro, à cidadezinha de Crowhurts, onde funcionava o escritório de Construções e Escavações Neomodernas e Pré-Históricas de Xenofílio Lovegood.

Luna olhou para o campo, antes vazio e limpo, onde agora se erguia uma lustrosa lona azul e amarela, servindo de cobertor para o grande espetáculo que estava para começar. Sentiu a euforia tomar-lhe conta, mas, na paciência de sempre, encaminhou-se acompanhada do gato, à bilheteria do pequeno circo. Várias meninas da cidade, que eram suas colegas de escola, estavam chegando também. Na sua maioria meninas entre quinze e dezoito anos, todas, ou praticamente todas, iguais. Trajavam calças jeans, blusas cheias de badulaques e de cores berrantes, tênis ou sapatilhas de marcas famosas vindos dos Estados Unidos, e cabelo amarrado no topo da cabeça com um elástico colorido.

Sua colega ruiva, Gina, foi a única que a cumprimentou. Na verdade, acenou brevemente de longe, mas Luna realmente não se importava com aquele afastamento dos colegas, da displicência dos meninos, de sua vida solitária justamente quando estava despertando para o desejo e a paixão. Ela realmente não ligava, sabia que era diferente em vários aspectos, talvez fosse diferente em relação a eles também. Tinha seu pai que era seu melhor amigo, tinha a natureza e tinha um gato chamado Gato, o que mais ela poderia querer?

Comprou seu bilhete e entrou. Sentiu o ar abafado invadir-lhe o corpo. As arquibancadas feitas de madeira mal pregada estendiam-se ao longo da lona. O picadeiro era adornado com um tapete coberto de estrelas e cercado de caixotes coloridos. Acima, Luna avistou as cordas e cabos, provavelmente de trapezistas. O ambiente estava temperado com sons de risadas e mastigar de pipoca. Luna amava o circo, amava espetáculos, mas principalmente, amava algodão doce. E tirando uma moeda do bolso, logo comprou um, grande e cor-de-rosa. Sentou-se na primeira fila, perto dos caixotes do picadeiro e desatou a comer seu algodão doce. Sorriu para o gato que a observava curioso do caixote. Luna feliz lembrava-lhe uma grande bola de lã colorida e vermelha, esperando para brincar com Gato, enchendo-o de euforia e alegria.

As pessoas que sentaram ao lado dela seguidamente olhavam cautelosas do gato para Luna e de Luna para o algodão-doce em sua mão.

O espetáculo começara com rufos de tambores, com músicas, buzinas e com chuvas de papel picado. Palhaços entraram atiçando o público. Gritando. Fazendo micagens. Tudo estava alegremente nos conformes quando, de repente, um dos palhaços chamou três pessoas da platéia. Vários meninos e meninas, crianças, de dez a doze anos ergueram suas mãos, os adolescentes mais velhos afundaram-se na cadeira, não querendo ser vistos. Luna estufou o peito, jogou o palito do algodão-doce longe e arregalou os olhos, esperando calmamente.

O palhaço escolheu dois meninos do fundo da platéia, pelas carinhas "angelicais" percebia-se o quanto bagunceiros eram.

- Você! – apontou – Moça do chapéu...Chapéu bonito. – Piscou para o público sarcasticamente, arrancando algumas risadinhas debochadas.

Luna encaminhou-se exultante ao centro do picadeiro e observou as pessoas das arquibancadas, as luzes dos archotes em péssimo estado quase a cegando.

- Atenção. O palhaço Parafuseta irá soltar um filhote de porco, um leitãozinho assustado, pelo picadeiro e vocês tentarão pegá-lo. Aquele que conseguir imobilizar o porquinho primeiro poderá visitar nosso camarim agora, enquanto os artistas se preparam para as apresentações.

Luna sentiu uma leve pontada de ansiedade no peito. Os meninos ao seu lado esfregaram ás mãos e lançaram olhares diabólicos, um para o outro e depois, juntos, para Luna.

- Preparados? – perguntou o palhaço. E sem esperar a resposta disse: - Então... Já!

Um porquinho desembestou da fenda da cortina atrás do picadeiro, por onde entravam os artistas e velozmente começou a correr em círculos pelo picadeiro. Os meninos dispararam atrás dele. Luna permaneceu imóvel apenas observando. Quando o filhote fez sua décima volta em torno do picadeiro, Luna pulou perto dos caixotes e empurrou os meninos longe, saindo correndo concentrada no porquinho. Seu vestido esvoaçava, seu casaco caia-lhe dos braços, seu chapéu não havia voado ainda por que ela segurava-lhe com uma mão. Quando viu que o porquinho já havia cansado e os meninos estavam sem fôlego, atirou-se contra o filhote, mergulhou no ar, saltou com as mãos abertas e caiu de peito no chão, fechando seus dedos pálidos na perna traseira do porquinho.

A platéia ria da menina abobalhada. Todos riam, menos os meninos que perderam para ela. O palhaço apareceu rindo e ajudou Luna a levantar-se.

- Temos uma vencedora! – Toda platéia ria e aplaudia, Luna estava divertindo-se, mas permanecia séria. Seu vestido estava enrolado, deixando aparecer uma parte das coxas grossas e o peito arfante destacava seu decote bondoso para uma menina de dezessete anos. – Antes de ir para o camarim, conte-nos. O que você faz pra ser tão ativa? Esfrega pimenta lá?

A platéia em polvorosa, ria cada vez mais. Luna também rindo, levou o microfone das mãos do palhaço até sua boca e disse:

- Sim! – E riu também.

O palhaço parou subitamente, encarou-a e disse:

- Agora sério, menina. Qual é sua receita?

- Eu passo pimenta lá! – E riu cobrindo seu rosto envergonhado.

O público calou-se. O palhaço calou-se. O silêncio apenas era atordoado pela risada envergonhada de Luna. O palhaço fez um sinal pra música começar, já iniciaria outra apresentação. Um outro palhaço puxou Luna pelo braço e encaminhou-a ao camarim. Gato pulou do caixote e foi atrás da menina.

Luna maravilhava-se com cada detalhe dos bastidores do espetáculo. Divisórias feitas de lençóis, bancadas e manequins, cabides e animais domésticos, cozinhas improvisadas e caixotes de enfeites, cordas e equipamentos. Não eram muito organizados, por isso, Luna achava coisas perdidas no chão de serragem e capim. Apanhou um tubo de esmalte de unha verde-limão, afundado na terra e guardou em sua bolsa. _Assim como Gato, achado não era roubado_, pensou. _Apesar de que, Gato não é de ninguém, nunca fora_. Gato era livre, ela sabia. Após ver que sua teoria de "achado não é roubado" nem sempre é verdadeira, resolveu procurar a dona do esmalte. Logo achou uma simpática contorcionista que vendo que Luna o achara e tentara devolver, deu o esmalte a ela. A garota estava feliz. Realmente feliz. Caminhou ainda alguns minutos, parando aqui e ali, admirando-se com aquele universo.

Um barulho de tiros. Todos acharam que fazia parte do espetáculo, então...

BAM!

Um estrondo ensurdecedor. Uma explosão. Silêncio.

Quando Luna virou-se para perguntar ao trapezista ao seu lado, o que acontecera, um irromper de gritos desesperados ecoou pela lona puída.

Eram gritos, bater de madeira, gritos mais altos, pessoas correndo pelos camarins desesperadas, ensangüentadas.Um barulho de rasgo. Alguém empurrou Luna no chão. Gato se enlaçou em suas pernas. Pela fenda recém feita em um lençol branco, em frente á Luna, deslizou-se um corpo escuro. Luna ficou estática vendo aquela aparição penetrar no camarim, até que a pessoa deu meia volta e Luna pode ver seu rosto.

As botas cheias de fivelas, pretas e ligeiramente empoeiradas, deram um passo juntamente com as pernas enfiadas em uma calça jeans preta e tão justa quanto a jaqueta de couro que marcavam todo corpo da pessoa. Luna pode constatar que era uma mulher, por causa dos seios fartos e da silhueta feminina. Logo encarou seu rosto debochado, seu pescoço pálido adornado com uma espécie de coleira preta, os lábios carnudos pintados de rosa choque, os olhos contornados de preto não apenas nos cílios, mas em toda pálpebra. Os cabelos puxados para trás formando um tufo no topo da cabeça, algumas mechas cobrindo-lhe um olho e uma vasta cabeleira sob os ombros e costas. Se não fosse pela pele e pelos lábios, a mulher seria feita praticamente da cor preta. Suas mãos estavam cobertas por uma luva de couro igualmente preta. Dando-a um ar de rainha assassina.

Luna sentiu o olhar da mulher percorrendo o camarim e encontrando com os seus próprios olhos azuis. O coração da menina deu um salto. A mulher correu até a bancada ao lado de Luna e começou a vasculhar gavetas, várias pessoas ainda passavam pelos lençóis, atordoadas. Um palhaço tentou interromper o trabalho da mulher, levando um soco no olho e uma joelhada no estômago, o palhaço caiu aos pés de uma Luna imóvel. Enquanto a mulher vasculhava as gavetas à procura, talvez, de dinheiro e bens valiosos, lançava olhares de rabo de olho para a menina loira apavorada no canto da repartição.

Até que por fim, a mulher não encontrou nada e esbravejando, num último olhar pra menina, saiu pela mesma fenda que entrou.

Luna respirou fundo, Gato saiu em disparada atrás da mulher. A menina permaneceu estupefata. Gato não poderia ir atrás da mulher, ela acabaria matando-o. Em um acesso de insanidade, Luna saiu atrás de Gato, passou pela fenda, andou por um corredor e encontrou a abertura na lona. Saiu correndo pelo campo ensolarado e logo avistou a mulher encaminhando-se a um grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto. Todas pessoas do circo corriam desesperadas na direção da estrada que levava à cidade. Dois homens de preto saíram do circo carregando bolsas recheadas, Luna presumiu, de dinheiro. Gato estava nos calcanhares da mulher quando ela parou e observou o animal. O coração de Luna encolheu-se dentro do peito, correu mais depressa. A mulher chutou Gato com toda força bem na hora em que Luna aproximou-se. Gato atravessou a frente da mulher que retomara sua caminhada. A mulher agarrou o gato pela nuca e levantou-o pronta para atirá-lo longe com toda sua força.

- Não! Não faça isso, por favor! – Luna encarou a mulher com aqueles olhos magnificamente azuis, ainda mais agora que estavam marejados. A mulher oscilou por alguns segundos, mas logo sua face cobriu-se com aquela sombra vilanesca costumeira.

- Olha só! O que temos aqui? – A mulher lançou um sorrisinho debochado para Luna e olhou diabolicamente para Gato, seus cabelos tremeluzindo ao vento e ao sol.

Um barulho de sirene irrompeu pelo ar, carros da polícia cercaram o campo vindos da estrada e da parte de trás do circo, aonde se localizava uma estradinha abandonada. A mulher soltou o gato (que correu até Luna) e olhou atordoada para os companheiros que não tiveram tempo nem de pegar as motocicletas que estavam estacionadas na estrada, esperando-os para a fuga.

- Parados! Vocês estão cercados! Larguem o dinheiro e encaminhem-se, com as mãos na cabeça, até o veículo da polícia. Este assalto foi um fracasso, Lord Harley ou seria, Tom Riddle? – O policial moreno sorriu. - Sua gangue está presa. – Um homem com feições demoníacas, pálido e alto bradou alguns palavrões aos policiais que se aproximavam para capturá-los. O policial ligou seu auto-falante móvel e direcionou-se à multidão. - Está tudo sob nosso controle agora. Acalmem-se, por favor.

Num movimento brusco, a mulher tirou uma faca da bota e agarrou o cabelo de Luna (que já se encaminhava pra longe dos saqueadores), agachou-se e encostou a faca no pescoço branco da menina.

- Um passo perto dos meus colegas e a gostosinha morre! – A mulher olhou para os polícias lívida de fúria, os olhos arregalados, a boca escancarada em uma risada maligna.

Os amigos da mulher afastaram-se dos policiais e caminharam lentamente até as motocicletas na estrada. A mulher levantou-se com Luna e começou a caminhar também. O homem a quem o policial chamou de Lord Harley agarrou um policial que tentou surpreendê-lo pelas costas. Acabou arrancando seu cassetete e seu revólver. Apontou a arma para os outros policiais. A mulher agarrada em Luna soltou mais um risinho enquanto chegava à estrada ofegante.

Luna soltou um gemido baixinho. A mulher subiu em sua moto e colocou Luna sentada de lado na sua frente, passando os braços em torno da menina e agarrando-se ao guidão da motocicleta. Gato enfiou-se na bolsa aberta na lateral da moto. Todos fizeram a mesma coisa, subindo em suas motos e encaminhando-se para fugirem, os carros da polícia na frente.

- Vamos partir logo, queridos amigos – Lorde Harley encarou os policiais que apontavam suas armas para a gangue. – Mas antes, precisamos que vocês coloquem suas armas nesse saco. – Pegou um saco de pano em sua bolsa na moto e jogou-o para os policiais. – Ou minha linda Bella destripa a menininha, não é mesmo Bella?

A mulher acenou com a cabeça, uma sobrancelha levantada, os lábios rosa-choque contorcidos em um sorriso malicioso. Luna gemeu baixinho novamente.

- Calma doçura, seja boazinha e não vai ser castigada. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Luna e depois lhe deu um beijo estalado na face.

Luna tremeu. Tremera não de medo, muito menos de nojo. Ela tinha muita raiva daquela mulher, daquela gangue, daqueles bandidos horríveis que estavam usando-a para cometerem atos maldosos, vilanias. Mas não era só por isso que Luna tremia. Ela tremia por que, apesar de sentir repulsa por aquelas pessoas de preto, estava gostando da situação. Estava se divertindo com a cara abobalhada dos policiais, com a mulher, com o beijo estalado. E com esses pensamentos, odiou-se.

Todos colocaram seus capacetes, Bellatrix com um pouco de dificuldade por causa de seu grande tufo de cabelo.

- Adeus, babacas – Alguém da gangue gritou enquanto fugiam.

Alguns policiais que possuíam armas escondidas nas botas atiraram nas costas dos motoqueiros, como a mulher e Luna estavam à frente, não foram atingidas, mas um homem ao fim do grupo de motos levou uma bala nas costas e caiu na estrada, a moto rodopiou e embrenhou-se no meio das árvores próximas.

O barulho dos motores era ensurdecedor e a única coisa que Luna conseguia escutar era os vivas da mulher que ria com vontade enquanto Luna, encolhida, lembrava de seu pai, seu gato, suas coisas. Arfava o peito, segurando o choro. Enfim, a realidade caiu sob sua cabeça antes adornada com o chapéu que, depois de voar com o vento, jazia imóvel no campo onde de onde afastavam-se. Estava perdida. Desesperadamente perdida.

_Continua..._

* * *

Okey. Não pensem que sou completamente doente por escrever ISSO.  
Tá, eu sou MUITO doente, mas enfim...

Créditos especiais á Mandy(a melhor beta do mundo, obg.) que, como os parênteses dizem, me ajudou a lot. E também homenageio através dessa fic, AndromedaBlack que lançou um chall lhéeeeendo e me inspirou infinitamente.

Semelhanças físicas de Bellatrix Lestrange com Amy Winehouse são mentiras deslavadas e calúnias do oposição. Eu JAMAIS espelharia um personagem de HP naquela drogadinha doente :roll: cof cof

Reviews são o biotônico que me faz ter forças pra postar mais. u.u

Por isso, espero-os. Abraços e cagaços e até o/


	2. A Penteadeira

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib  
**Título:** Serpentes de Algodão  
**Capa:** (em construção. obg x.O)  
**Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**A Penteadeira**__** – Saint-Leonards, East-Sussex, UK.**_

A garota loira abriu os olhos. Uma mancha laranjada e vermelha deixava-se ver na escuridão. Fechou novamente os olhos. Os sons que chegaram ao ouvido da menina vinham de longe. Risadas, palavras em alto tom, ruídos, passos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu manter os olhos abertos e focá-los na escuridão, suas memórias fisgaram-na no vazio. Sua cabeça latejava, seu corpo doía. Logo percebeu que eram sintomas da realidade, caíndo-lhe sobre os ombros como um balde de água gélida. E também lhe doía a decepção de perceber que tudo que acontecera fora sim verdade, e não um pesadelo, como imaginou em seus devaneios.

A noite já havia tomado conta do beco onde Luna estava. Caída no chão sujo e úmido, ouvia as vozes dos horrendos bandidos que, na estrada, comemoravam ao redor de uma enorme fogueira. Conseguiram escapar da polícia. Estavam vivos, com exceção de um desafortunado que fora atingido. Ou seria, afortunado?

Luna levantou-se devagar, apoiou-se na moto encostada na parede do beco e respirou fundo._O que está acontecendo?_

Dois pontinhos brilhantes destacaram-se nas sombras, ao fundo do beco. Luna permaneceu estática. Os pontinhos aproximavam-se cada vez mais, até que, na pouca claridade que vinha da fogueira ao longe, ele apareceu.

- Gato! Você conseguiu vir junto!– A loira correu até o felino, sussurrando com medo de ser ouvida.

Conseguiu recobrar um pouco de sua memória sobre o que acontecera logo depois que fora usada como refém no circo. Ainda estava deveras abalada. Mas tentou ser racional. Sua última lembrança era de estar na moto com a mulher má. Suas pernas formigando, seu corpo arquejando em ânsias e náuseas. Tinha apagado.

Olhou mais uma vez para a fogueira. Já era madrugada. Quantas horas viajaram? Quantas horas permaneceu na moto? Quantas horas permaneceu _apagada_ na moto?

Luna sentou-se no chão tentando não pensar em seu pai para não sofrer ainda mais. Ainda bem que tinha Gato, que milagrosamente conseguira embarcar com a gangue. A garota apurou os ouvidos. Ouviu ou pensou que ouviu algumas palavras que diziam respeito á ela, do tipo "garota loira", "refém" e "ninfeta".

Recostou-se na parede e avançou cautelosamente pela linha de escuridão que estreitava-se à medida que ela aproximava-se da fogueira. Aguçou a audição o máximo que pode, ainda escondida nas sombras e com Gato aos seus pés.

- Então sugira algo melhor, Lucius! – Uma voz feminina ecoou enquanto uma série de ruídos inaudíveis acompanhavam-na.

- Que tal, matá-la? Seria rápido, fácil e...

- Nada disso. – Uma voz calma e fria fez todos os sussurros calarem-se.

- Harley, como você vai permitir que ela fique conosco e...

- Cale a boca, Lucius. – Harley aproximou-se da fogueira, pensativo.

Luna conseguiu visualizá-lo. Seu rosto era lindo. Traços fortes e nariz fino e longo, queixo pontudo, barba por fazer e cabelos raspados. Sem camisa, deixava o tronco nu á mostra. A mulher que seqüestrara Luna, a qual chamavam de Bella, aproximou-se do homem e apoiou-se em seu ombro. À visão da mulher, Luna sentiu o peito disparar.

- Se largarmos a bonequinha meu Lorde, ela dará com a língua nos dentes.

- Também pensei nisso, safada. – E beijou-a. Um beijo rápido e ardente. Harley soltou-a, apalpou suas nádegas brevemente e saiu esbravejando.

- A menina vai ficar conosco! Pelo menos até estarmos longe da polícia. Se a soltarmos ela pode contar aos policiais onde estávamos, logo eles acharão nosso rastro. Se a matarmos, será mais uma alma inocente por cima de nossos motores e um corpo para enterrarmos. Viva, ainda pode ser útil como refém. Não quero ouvir perguntas.

Harley voltou pra perto da fogueira, mas dessa vez não ficou parado, deu meia volta e encaminhou-se para o beco. Luna prendeu a respiração e com passadas longas e mais silenciosas possíveis, atirou-se no chão gelado em que estava anteriormente. O homem aproximou-se dela sem perceber que ela havia acabado de se deitar.

- Garota, acorde. – O líder cutucou-a com a bota.

Luna sentou-se no chão e encolheu-se com medo de Harley. Por mais esbelto que fosse, era assustador. Só de olhar, Luna já sabia que ele era o manda-chuva da gangue.

- Você vai ficar conosco. Portanto, ajudará em tudo. Não será da gangue, nem amiga, nem nada. Será uma prisioneira. Mas será tratada como gente, caso se comportar como tal. Ajudará em tudo e espero que faça isso de bom grado ou as coisas pioraram pro seu lado. Temos regras que foram feitas para serem cumpridas.

- Eu juro que não conto nada se me soltarem, até por que eu achei vocês bem inteligentes com essa história toda de fuga e tal. Eu não fiz nada de ruim pra vocês então se pudessem me soltar e eu...

- Você não tem escolha, benzinho. Ou fica conosco, coopera e cala a boca. Ou fica aqui mesmo onde você está, mas morta. – A voz chegou primeiro e depois o tufo de cabelos e os olhos carregados apareceram por cima do ombro de um Lorde Harley que ria com vontade. Rainha assassina.

Luna permanecia encolhida, encarando Bella como se ela fosse um anjo da morte dando-lhe uma sentença.

- Você entendeu, boneca? – O lorde da gangue perfurou-a com o olhar.

Luna não se movia.

- Entendeu? – Harley dilatou as narinas. Não estava brincando.

Bella olhou para a loira apreensiva e acenou com a cabeça. Um sinal de confirmação.

- Sim, entendi tudinho. – Luna falou lentamente com uma voz levemente rouca, abraçando-se às próprias pernas.

Lorde Harley olhou-a de cima a baixo antes de dar meia volta e seguir na direção da fogueira. Bella passou a mão pelos longos cabelos negros e apoiou-se na parede, uma mão na cintura.

- Escute menina, se você quiser ficar viva, tem de dançar conforme a música que tocarem.

Luna não abriu a boca. Olhava concentrada para Bellatrix.

- Você vai dormir aqui está noite, isto é, se conseguir dormir com perigos tão próximos de você. – Mais uma vez, um sorriso diabólico riscou o rosto de Bella. – Estamos em Saint-Leonards, próximos da praia, prontos para fugir. E a cada minuto que passa, todos querem levar você conosco sabia? Pra outro país, como refém. Acho que até... Como escrava. – De novo o sorriso seguido de risadas roucas que foram morrendo proporcionalmente à medida que Bellatrix ia de encontro aos seus colegas.

A garota estava triste demais para pensar naquilo. Não acreditava no que lhe estava acontecendo. Assim, dormiu abraçada a Gato, que saíra de seu esconderijo das sombras. Dormiu desejando infinitamente que, quando acordasse, tivesse mais uma chance de se perguntar se tudo fora um pesadelo.

* * *

- Bom dia, florzinha. O sol brilha por você!

Luna acreditou por um momento que fosse seu pai, mas logo suas expectativas murcharam quando sentiu o hálito fedorento (basicamente álcool e carne assada) invadir-lhe as narinas. Despertou num pulo. Um homem barbudo e com grandes dentes amarelados ria da cara de espanto de Luna.

Saia já daí, Greyback. Pirralha, venha comigo. - Uma moça loira muito parecida com Bellatrix remexia em uma bolsa logo adiante.

Suas feições juntamente com seus cabelos eram mágicos, Luna lembrou-se das fadas que via nos livros. Mas essa mulher possuía a mesma sombra vilanesca com que todos da gangue encaravam a menina. E isso dava medo.

- Narcisa! Cortando meu barato! – O homem barbudo aproximou-se mais da garota que saiu em disparada juntamente com seu gato para perto da mulher loira.

- Dobre estas colchas. – A mulher apontou para uma bola gigante ao longe, perto de onde, na noite anterior, houvera uma fogueira.

O sol refulgia forte, iluminando tudo ao seu redor, estavam em uma parte abandonada da cidade, cheia de prédios velhos, caindo aos pedaços. A poeira da estrada depredada dispersava-se com o vento. As pessoas da gangue arrumavam suas trouxas e suas bagagens. Estavam partindo.

A menina fez uma careta e começou a dobrar as cobertas sujas e fedorentas tão devagar, que às vezes dobrava a mesma coberta inúmeras vezes. Estava concentrada pensando em um meio de escapar dali, de deixar alguma pista caso a polícia passasse pela estrada. Mal sabia a garota que a "rainha assassina" observava-a da janela em pedaços do prédio à frente. Luna olhou para os lados, enfiou as mãos no bolso e de lá, retirou um tubo de esmalte cor verde-limão. Hesitante, largou-o no meio da estrada. Calmamente voltou para seu trabalho, um pouco mais animada.

A porta escancarou-se e Bellatrix atravessou o portal na direção de Luna. Ela estava sem as luvas e o casaco, vestia apenas um sutiã rosa surrado. Suas tatuagens à mostra, no momento desenhos indecifráveis para a garota loira, por que seu coração pulsava ferozmente, temendo o pior.

Bellatrix agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a para o aposento onde estava anteriormente. Puxou a porta caída no chão e encaixou-as na abertura.

- Se você não ouviu ou não quis ouvir o Lorde ontem à noite, eu vou salientar. Nunca mais desrespeite as regras, nunca mais tente dar uma de espertinha e – Bellatrix ficava cada vez mais próxima da garota, enfiando seu dedo de unha comprida no peito de Luna, apontando-a, acusando-a – nunca, mas nunca mais, tente deixar sinal pra polícia, entendeu pequena miss?

Luna estava imprensada contra uma penteadeira velha adornada de espelhos. Acenava com a cabeça num gesto positivo. Tremia. Os narizes das duas quase encostavam-se.

- Seu batom é ótimo! Tem uma cor linda! – Luna simulou uma grande alegria estimulante, como se o mundo fosse feito de batons cor-de-rosa.

Bellatrix encarou-a curiosa. Sem afastar-se de Luna, pegou um batom em cima da espelheira. Abriu a tampa do acessório e desenrolou o batom, exibindo sua exuberante cor. Rosa choque. Com a outra mão agarrou o queixo da garota e apertou suas bochechas, fazendo a boca dela contorcer-se em um bico. Passou o batom cor-de-rosa nos lábios carnudos da menina e largou-a. Enquanto passava nos seus próprios lábios, observou Luna estática, agora pintada, na espelheira.

- Pode voltar pro seu serviço, querida. – Bellatrix sentou-se mal humorada em frente a espelheira e deu uma arrumada em seus cabelos, enquanto catava suas coisas e as jogava em uma bolsa de couro no canto do aposento.

A loira descolou-se do móvel e saiu na direção da porta. Parou. Avistou em um cabideiro próximo, um chapéu de cowboy marrom. Estava puído e mal cuidado, com certeza, estava abandonado junto com o prédio. A garota olhou de relance para o espelho onde refletia-se Bellatrix. Depois de alguns segundos, a mulher encontrou seu olhar por entre os cabelos negros. Mandou-lhe um beijo. Luna empurrou a porta e encaminhou-se para a rua. Apanhou o esmalte no chão e guardou-o no bolso do vestido, antes branco, agora marrom de poeira.

Gato esperava-a perto da pilha de cobertores. Num impulso, Luna voltou para o quarto, retirando a porta de lado. Foi calmamente até o cabideiro, pegou o chapéu de cowboy e colocou-o em sua cabeça. Pode ver pelo espelho o sorriso malicioso de Bella, que vestia seu casaco preto, enquanto a menina encaixava a porta na abertura. Gato ainda estava estático.

A garota sentiu um certo conforto brotar-lhe no peito. Um chapéu quentinho aumentava seu humor. Pensou, durante os minutos em que dobrava as cobertas e observava todos recolherem suas muambas, que talvez, tudo aquilo não fosse tão ruim assim. Um dia voltaria pra casa. E Luna sabia, mais do que ninguém, que pro tempo passar rápido, nada melhor do que se divertir.

_Continua..._

* * *

HO HO x.x Isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido. A medida que vou postando, vou lendo. E confesso que eu mesmo não reconheço essa Bellatrix. EU NÃO A ESCREVI! :O Caraca, ela parece viva aqui do meu lado agarra

Tudo bem, toda essa estranheza é pq eu já escrevi esse cap faz uns dois meses. Na crista da minha onda de amor femme aaounn -

Well, well, vcs já conhecem o esquema: reviews e a "gangue da bellinha" (UASHAUHUSHAH brodás comandam u.u) continuará aloprando pela Europa. Spoilerzinho-inho: Canal da mancha a vista! Barcos a vista! D

Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração à vcs que deixaram reviews e que fizeram do roonil o cara mais lufa do Universo: **Anjinho(cheia de veneno? Calúuunia), Feer.MZB, LauraLIzLindhénha(vulgo, Elisabeth MAivez), Orkuto Dik.** P

Vcs são a luz da minha vida e esse 2º Capítulo é todinho pra vcs. Abraços e inté!

/o/

P.s.: Lorde Harley é um nome especial. Okey, pode ser difícil de engolir, mas remete a muitas coisas (desde o cometa, a moto, o anagrama u.u) E se eu, roonil, tivesse um pseudônimo tipo o fernando pessoa e pan pan pan, eu usaria Lorde Harley. Digamos que é um toque meu na fic. E ele aparecerá bastante pra frente, mas é irrelevante pro amor delas (talvez nem tanto... :roll:) Enfim. XD


	3. O Plano do Mar Manchado

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib  
**Título:** Serpentes de Algodão  
**Capa:** (em construção. obg x.O)  
**Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**O Plano do Mar Manchado**__** – Canal da Mancha/Saint-Leonards-on-sea, East Sussex, UK.**_

- Estão vendo? – A mulher loira apontou pro borrão azul e palha adiante, para a praia, onde sirenes apagadas brilhavam com a luz do sol. – Eles estão vigiando! Montaram blitz! Eu sabia! – Agachou-se novamente para não ser percebida.

- Nosso plano se foi por água á baixo! – Um homem magrelo esbravejou ao longe.

- Como faremos pra viajar? Pra onde iremos? Somos fugitivos e...

- Desde quando ser fugitivo foi problema? – Bella encarou a irmã descontrolada.

- Narcisa, por favor acalme-se. – O homem, igualmente loiro, a quem Bella havia chamado de Lucius na noite anterior, passou o braço pelos ombros de uma nervosa Narcisa.

- Estão à procura da garota. Você tem família, loirinha? – Luna ouviu a voz de Lorde Harley.

Estavam todos agachados e escorados no muro baixo de uma casa de veraneio desabitada, na praia de Saint-Leonards, mais conhecida como Saint-Leonards-on-sea. Haviam se deslocado apenas alguns quilômetros, dali em diante não havia mais estradas apenas o vasto lençol azul batizado de mar. Gato estava deitado no colo de Luna.

- Tenho. Meu pai. Eu disse que ele iria organizar buscas se...

- Parece que você está pedindo pra ficar sem língua! – Bellatrix, ao seu lado, fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Ah, é? Seu pai é tão próximo assim da polícia ou... – Harley continuou.

- Ele ganha razoavelmente bem. Acho que, pra certas pessoas, ter posses faz alguma diferença ou eleva alguém. Sabe, eu duvido muito que meu pai precisou usar...

- Onde ele trabalha? – Lorde Harley a interrompeu impaciente.

- Ele...Ele faz as coisas que... – Luna oscilou entre contar ou não.

- Ele sabe fazer caixões? – Harley sacou sua arma roubada dos policiais. A menina prendeu a respiração.

- Na verdade, ele trabalha com escavações antigas e construções novas. No momento ele está trabalhando com um mutirão numa escavação ao norte da Líbia com sede em Torino, na Itália. Acho que é arquitetura antiga e símbolos sagrados. – A garota loira respondeu suavemente de olhos fixos na arma de Harley, enquanto acariciava inconscientemente o gato.

- E como ele vai até lá? – O lorde guardou a arma e, de pé, espiou pelo muro. Ninguém se moveu.

- Ele vai com o Tigela Azul.– Todos olharam cansados pra garota esquisita. – O barco. – Ela acrescentou ao ver os olhares estupefatos.

- Acho que se seguirmos com o plano inicial de usar o barco do pai de Lucius que está ancorado aqui por perto será garantido. – O homem chamado Greyback deixou-se ouvir.

- E a polícia? – Narcisa ainda estava rubra de ira.

- Temos a garota, mana. – Bella olhou de Narcisa para o alto do muro, onde estava o pensativo Harley.

- Yaxley! Dolohov! Vocês irão costear a praia escondidos, procurando o Minotauro, o barco dos Malfoys. Voltem quando encontrá-lo. – O líder continuou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. – Quanto ao resto, preciso repassar o novo plano a vocês. Yaxley e Dolohov ficarão sabendo depois, enquanto carregamos as motocicletas.

A menina permaneceu sentada onde estava, observando os membros da gangue entrarem sorrateiramente na casa de praia, um por um. Vários minutos depois, Luna aproximou-se da porta e pôs-se a escutar.

- Eu acho que Bella tem razão, devemos levar a pirralha junto. Seria uma garantia caso a polícia nos descubra fugindo.

- Narcisa e Bellatrix, façam como quiserem, afinal de contas, vocês são quem mandam aqui, não é? – Harley caminhou com passos decididos até a porta dos fundos. Luna ouviu bem em tempo de afastar-se da porta, onde estivera ouvindo o novo plano da gangue, e voltar ao muro pra junto de Gato.

- Meu Lorde, só quero garantir nossa fuga. Você sabe muito bem quem manda aqui e nós também. – Bella apresentava uma cara surpreendente de preocupação.

Harley saiu porta afora e só quando estava perto do muro, onde Luna permanecia, foi que se virou para trás e encarou Bellatrix com um olhar frio e autoritário. Ficou mudo. O silêncio de quem consente.

* * *

- Está na hora da adrenalina. Luna sentiu um calafrio. - Ah! Está com medinho, hein? Quer que eu te leve no colo? Quer carinho?

A garota loira sentiu o cheiro de pó que vinha de uma Bellatrix triunfante ao seu lado. Estavam as duas caminhando calmamente pelo porto da praia. Bellatrix vestiu um vestido de alças finas e todo xadrez fedendo a poeira da mala velha de Narcisa. Pareceria uma dama, se não fosse pelas botas grossas que insistia em usar, o cabelo emaranhado e o cinto para acessórios que ela selou por cima do vestido, escondendo a arma. Rainha assassina. A garota trajava uma bata laranja e rasgada em alguns pontos e abandonara seu chapéu de cowboy. Precisaram mudar o visual para não serem reconhecidas.

Estavam chegando perto do ponto inicial do plano. A menina sabia de tudo. Ela era a peça chave. Chamaram de "O plano do Canal da Mancha até o Mar Mediterrâneo". Chegariam até o Minotauro, Bellatrix assustaria os policiais próximos apontando uma arma para Luna que, sob mira de Bella, abriria a rampa do barco para receber as motocicletas juntamente com o resto da gangue que estariam escondidos pelas redondezas. A menina havia colocado, temerosa, seu gato na bolsa da motocicleta de Narcisa. Avistaram o barco grande e imponente, coroado com as letras douradas "O Minotauro".

A mulher pegou na mão da menina. Luna sentiu os dedos longos de unhas rosa-choque apertar-lhe a mão. Bella olhou para os dedos finos de unhas roídas, recém pintadas de verde-limão. As duas olharam-se nos olhos.

- Saiam de perto do barco! Saiam de perto do barco! Teremos miolos espalhados se não cooperarem! – Bella gritava freneticamente com um braço agarrado a Luna e outro apontando uma arma na cabeça da menina.

A garota esperou os policiais distanciarem-se d'O Minotauro e desvencilhou-se da mulher, pronta para descer a rampa no trapiche. Como era de se esperar, as pessoas por perto evacuaram o local aos gritos, alguns corriam com as mãos na cabeça, outro entraram nos barcos ancorados mais próximos. O fato é que o vento leste trouxe um presente para Luna. Quando a menina subia no barco algo apareceu com o vento que arrancou-o de alguém e arrastou-o até Luna. Um chapéu de tricô verde.

A garota já podia ouvir nitidamente os roncos das motocicletas que se aproximavam. Sentiu a cabeça girar. Bellatrix apontava a arma para os policiais que chamavam reforços á seu redor. Uma dor imensa. Uma saudade monstruosa de sua vida, de resgatar tudo que, ela sentia, havia deixado-a. Colocou o chapéu. Caiu como uma luva!

Correu. Pulou. Derrubou Bellatrix.

- O plano do mar manchado! Eles estão vindo aí!

Luna levantou-se de cima das costas de Bellatrix e correu, para refugiar-se, até o policial próximo. O policial empurrou Luna com toda sua força novamente para junto de Bellatrix ao chão. A mulher agarrou o revólver que havia caído e apontou para os policiais. Luna viu seu grandioso erro de tentar confiar nos policiais, que queriam apreender a gangue á qualquer custo, viu a injustiça que fora cometido com ela mesma pelos próprios policiais. Tudo desabou. Havia estragado tudo. Quebrou as regras _mais_ uma vez. Iria morrer.

Num último impulso, pulou no barco e desceu a rampa, torcendo temerosa que ainda conseguissem escapar. Tiros passaram perto de sua cabeça e seu ombro. Um segundo depois a tropa de motocicletas adentravam no barco. Mais tiros ricochetearam nas carcaças das motos. Gritos. Dúzias de tiros. Alguém caído no chão do trapiche. Já estavam em alto mar.

- Estamos indo pra Espanha! Por favor, me ajudem! – Por mais escândalo e furdunço que Luna estava fazendo, ninguém prestou atenção na pista falsa que ela mandou para os policiais. Uma das razões era por que Harley agarrara Bella com a moto em movimento e ela acabou batendo a cabeça na rampa e a outra era por que na verdade, não estavam indo pra Espanha. Um _falsete_ de Luna. Seria vista com outros olhos depois desse truque, se não fosse pela burrada que tinha acabado de cometer.

Bellatrix despertou. Bebeu um copo de água e olhou para os lados onde apenas apareciam caras preocupadas. Avistou a mancha laranjada e esvoaçante na popa do barco, o gato á seus pés. Já haviam afastado-se uma boa distancia do porto.

- Eu lhe avisei, sua desgraçada! – Bella levantou-se com toda fúria e avançou até Luna.

- O que ela fez? – Harley destacou-se do bolinho de bandidos. Ele não ouviu os gritos de Luna. Ninguém sabia de sua repentina rebeldia.

Bella continuou de costas para Harley e de frente para Luna. Estática.

- O que ela fez, Bellatrix? – O lorde sabia como assustar alguém com sua voz.

- Bella! – Narcisa tentou chegar até a irmã. Harley a interrompeu.

- O que quer que seja resolvam sozinhas, e logo. Foi você Bella, que quis trazê-la junto para, como foi mesmo que você disse, garantia? Responsabilize-se.

Bellatrix continuava de costas, encarando Luna. Quando todos dispersaram-se pelo barco. A mulher agarrou Luna pelo braço e pelo vestido e levou-a até o outro lado do barco, onde não havia ninguém. Imprensou-a contra o cercado do barco contorcendo até deixá-la quase de ponta cabeça, desse ângulo a menina via o mar abaixo. Gato tentou arranhar em vão a bota de Bella.

- Você poderia ter me matado! Se eu não tivesse atirado no ombro do policial e se as motos não chegassem bem na hora, eu estaria morta! Nós estaríamos mortas, sua vadiazinha mongolóide!

- Me perdoe. Num impulso eu... Estou com saudades de casa, saudades de ser quem eu era.

- Você nunca entende! Acostume-se com seu redor, adapte-se! A vida não é tão fácil e quase nunca temos segundas chances como aconteceu agora a pouco.

- Eu quero ser a Luna entende? Só a Luna, sem essas coisas de bandidos. Por mais emocionante que isso seja...

- Na existe perdão para o que você fez. Estava indo bem, sabia pirralha? Até comprei briga com o Lorde pra levar você junto!

- Bellatrix... - era a primeira vez que Luna dizia seu nome. O vestido de Luna rasgou, a menina escorregou um pouco e seu chapéu caiu, ela esforçou-se para agarrá-lo e com o movimento o vestido rasgou-se por inteiro. Bella segurava Luna apenas pelo braço que logo escorregou das mãos da mulher e libertou-se.

Luna despencava. Bellatrix sentindo raiva de si mesma por não ser severa o quanto deveria e agora, por ser piedosa. Luna caiu na água, adentrou na camada gelada e azul que era o oceano. Seu chapéu encharcava-se e afundava cada vez mais. Canal da mancha. A menina guardou esse nome enquanto a água preenchia-lhe os pulmões. Canal da Mancha e Bellatrix. Duas coisas que martelavam em sua cabeça, coisas que, prometeu a si mesma, se tivesse uma terceira chance, faria certo. Por que precisava cair na real e..._Adaptar-se_. Se sua vida tivesse virado um show de trapézio, com altos e baixos violentos, ela saltaria. Faria do jeito Luna.

_Continua..._

* * *

Genteeem, vou postar DOIS caps de uam vez só. D Pq os caps estão pequeninhos por causa d alocalização e da sequência dos fatos, então vou postando de dois em dois, OK?

Muuuito Obrigado **Orkuto**, sis. Vc me entende até debaixo d'água

E **Free.MZB**, se eu disser que vc está me deixando TOTALMENTE lufado com seus reviews! È tão bom saber que vc está gostando, de femme, do ship, da história! Continue acompanhando! D Muito Obrigado!!

Até o próximo cap! -


	4. O Doce Fofo

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib  
**Título:** Serpentes de Algodão  
**Capa:** (em construção. obg x.O)  
**Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**O doce fofo – Canal da Mancha, Oceano Atlântico.**

Que grande piada. Bellatrix encostou a testa no cercado de metal gélido. Por que o frio que lhe preenchia os vácuos do corpo não a dominava mais?

Agarrou a bóia salva-vidas e mergulhou no grande mar que formava o Canal da Mancha. Ficou com medo de não conseguir voltar por que, afinal de contas, o barco estava em pleno movimento e talvez o fio da bóia não fosse comprido o suficiente para deixá-la estática. Podia ver um ponto laranja turvo mais ao fundo. Largou a bóia para poder se aprofundar mais. O azul ficava cada vez mais escuro e denso a cada metro que a mulher distanciava-se da superfície e aproximava-se de Luna.

Os cabelos da garota ficavam ainda mais brancos dentro da água. Ondulavam. Como sua bata havia rasgado por completo, estava seminua, ou seja, com suas roupas íntimas à mostra. Usava uma calcinha rosa clara. Bellatrix jurou para si mesma que podia ouvir a risada do Sr. Destino palhaço apontando o dedo soberbo para sua própria cara. Rosa. A maldita calcinha era rosa.

Emergindo, respirou o ar puro. Seus pulmões já comprimidos dilataram-se. Enquanto, com muita dificuldade, agarrava a bóia e tentava voltar para o barco em movimento, apertava com o braço o peito de Luna. Não demorou muito e o homem chamado Dolohv ativou o dispositivo que enrolava a corda amarrada na bóia e, conseqüentemente, resgatou Luna e Bellatrix. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiram subir no barco á toda velocidade.

A mulher morena deitou a garota no chão da proa. Não se atreveu a fazer respiração boca a boca com a menina, pois já estava revoltada com sua nova tonelada de sentimentos e sensações. Em hipótese alguma.

Golpeou o peito da garota. Sentiu-se estranhamente bem. Alívio e... Felicidade. Talvez por ter dado uns tabefes por tabela na garota, talvez por que a garota despertou, talvez as duas coisas...

- Por Deus, o que aconteceu agora?

- Nada Narcisa, a anta da garota enroscou-se no cercado e caiu.

- Bella, a garota está seminua. - Narcisa apontava para uma Luna pálida que tossia.

- Agora a coisa está ficando realmente boa. - Greyback, Dolohv e mais alguns homens horripilantes assoviavam, gritavam e uivavam com a situação da menina.

- Pois é, ela enroscou o vestido e caiu. - Bella adentrou na cabine do barco.

- Como assim? - Narcisa aumentou seu tom de voz por causa da barulheira dos homens.

- Ela rasgou o vestido, porra! - Disse a morena voltando com uma toalha e atirando-a a Luna.

Não pode deixar de rir com a zoeira dos seus colegas que abriam garrafas de líquidos amargos para comemorar a fuga.

Porém, encaminhou Luna e seu inseparável gato até um quartinho no interior do barco, onde repousavam as malas da mulher e de Narcisa. Deixou-a escolher alguma roupa em uma das malas. Antes de sair observou a assustada Luna que tremia de susto e frio, mas em seu olhar via-se um certo alívio de ter escapado daquele mar tão...

- Bellatrix? - Uma voz densa e autoritária chegou até os ouvidos da mulher. - Venha até aqui.

A morena deu as costas para Luna e caminhou pelo corredor, passando pela pequena cozinha e sala, até o quarto do outro lado. O quarto dos riquíssimos, tradicionais e falecidos Senhores Malfoys. O atual quarto de Lorde Harley. Bellatrix riu por dentro pensando, enquanto olhava pro barco totalmente tomado pela gangue, nos anos que os Malfoys levaram para construir aquela honra, aquela dignidade perante a sociedade. Narcisa ainda estufava o peito pra dizer seu sobrenome. Malfoy. Um almofadinha fracassado mais conhecido como a-árvore-que-dá-dinheiro-para-Harley. Mas tirando as posses e analisando a pessoa em si, Bella soltou um muxoxo. Era um riquinho inútil.

- Como está se sentindo? - A voz de Lorde Harley parecia mais distante agora, mesmo Bella tendo adentrado em seu quarto a segundos. Tudo por que ele estava no banheiro com o chuveiro ligado. Ainda bem. Assim não a viu encharcada, não fez novas perguntas.

- Ótima. Escute, desculpe-me se abalei todo plano. - Ela passou pela porta do banheiro escancarada. - Os policiais aproximaram-se, a garota se desesperou, acabei atirando. - Mentiu. Não queria levar toda culpa do impulso da garota, mesmo sabendo que era a verdadeira culpada. Havia desleixado demais com a garota, ou simplesmente fora...

Lorde Harley não estava no chuveiro, o box estava vazio. A porta se fechou com um estrondo, o homem que saiu de trás dela agarrou Bella por trás com toda sua força. A mulher tencionou-se, mas depois relaxou.

Lorde Harley empurrou-a pra debaixo do chuveiro.

- Queria tomar uma ducha sem mim, safada?

Bella imaginou se ele referia-se a ela estar toda molhada. Ela nem chegara ao chuveiro! O tesão mexe totalmente com a inteligência de um homem, pensou a mulher. Surpreendera-se de ver que o Lorde não fugia da regra. Até por que, ansiando uma trepada gostosa no chuveiro, quem se importaria com o estado do outro?

Bella recomeçou a maquinar seu cérebro só quando estava estirada (e ainda encharcada) no tapete do banheiro, que se inclinava devagar por causa do balanço do barco.

Pensava em Luna. Na essência invisível da garota, que era captada pelo subconsciente da mulher. _Atração? Loucura, Bellatrix! Amor materno?_ Com esse pensamento concluiu que seu cérebro não estava nos eixos ainda e assim, levantou a cabeça de Harley, que repousava em seu ventre, fazendo-o ficar de pé. Bellatrix queria tê-lo e senti-lo mais vezes dentro dela, invadindo-a. Era uma fome, uma necessidade quase... Estranha. Uma vontade que nada tinha a ver com Harley. Era entre Bellatrix e seu próprio punhado de confusões e pensamentos infames.

* * *

Durante todo dia Lorde Harley e Bellatrix permaneceram no quarto, suas atividades eram praticamente as mesmas: TV, comida, bebida e sexo, possivelmente não nessa ordem. O resto da gangue continuava bebendo e festejando, o que se intensificou com o cair da noite. Quando Narcisa e uma outra mulher bastante feia serviram o jantar, Lorde Harley confessou que estranhara logo a calmaria do mar, sem nenhum barco da policia perseguindo-os.

Mas logo um de seus seguidores contou-lhe sobre o falsete de Luna, que ela "denunciou-os" dizendo que iam para a Espanha. O destino de Harley era em linha reta. Para a França. Harley procurou os olhos de Bellatrix para presenteá-los com um olhar de aprovação. A menina tinha aprendido rápido, pensara. Mal sabia ele, mal sabia ele...

Mas Bellatrix ainda estava no quarto, vestindo-se com uma roupa decente (basicamente jeans, uma regata preta decotada e a mesma bota de sempre) e arrumando seu cabelo, costumeiramente, enrolado no topo da cabeça. Não usara maquiagem, mas estranhara o batom rosa-choque jogado em cima de sua cama. Luna. Pode sentir o silêncio que tomou conta do barco. Algumas panelas e móveis titilavam por causa do balanço das ondas, mas fora isso, silêncio. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Bella saiu temerosa do quarto. A porta do banheiro coletivo estava aberta. Chegou na cozinha onde todos estavam reunidos.

Ali estava a fonte da mudez repentina. A morena teve que confessar que a visão da cena à sua frente era de enrolar a língua. Luna, como personagem principal, aparecera, depois de todo dia de ausência, vestindo uma roupa que Bellatrix reconheceu na hora ser sua. Não usava aquele vestido há séculos, pensando bem, desde seus quinze anos... Provavelmente Narcisa ainda o levava consigo. Ela sempre guardou com ela as roupas caretas de Bella.

Mas a garota não tinha nada de careta com o vestido rosa claro, todo bordado e rendado. Ela tinha cortado a parte rodada e armada do vestido, diminuindo seu comprimento. Dos tornozelos, passou a bater-lhe nas coxas. Arrancara as mangas e improvisara luvas com suas meias listradas que usava no dia em que foi ao circo, cortando furos para os dedos. Seu cabelo estava impecavelmente penteado apenas para um lado, cobrindo-lhe metade do peito e do ventre. Seus lábios ostentavam o brilho do batom de Bella. Rosa. As unhas, retocadas com o esmalte verde berrante. Narcisa ficara encantada e aborrecida ao mesmo tempo. Encantada com a beleza de Luna, mas estupefata com a ousadia da menina de destruir um vestido que, por Bella, já deveria ter ido para o lixo ou pro museu. Mas ao vê-lo, mesmo modificado, combinando seu rosa suave com o esplendoroso azul dos olhos de Luna, Narcisa apenas sorriu.

Foi só quando gato saiu dos pés dela e Luna sentou, cruzando as pernas, meio nervosa, meio animada, que a mulher morena viu as botas de cadarço que Luna usava. Suas botas. Que caiam melhor em Luna.

* * *

Ventava muito. Ventava tanto que Luna, estando na proa do luxuoso barco, sentia-se numa aventura em alto mar, com piratas e guerreiros, canhões e arsenais. Já era tarde. Os bandidos não a deixavam dormir com o barulho que faziam. Enrolou-se num edredom e sentou no chão de madeira lustra, observando as estrelas.

O que mais queria naquele momento era um algodão-doce. Sua língua estalava só de imaginar o doce fofo, cor-de-rosa, cheio de açúcar. Nas últimas horas, era o único desejo que a atormentava, conformou-se de que não voltaria logo para casa e a única coisa que permitia-se sentir saudades era de algodão doce.

A silhueta esbelta da mulher apareceu na claridade do portal de acesso ao interior do navio. Alguma coisa sempre denunciava sua aproximação. Fosse os longos cabelos que vinham voando com o vento, fosse o passo decidido e sonoro por causa das costumeiras botas, fosse o cheiro do rum que sempre impregnava o ambiente alertando à todos que uma mulher transtornada e bêbada procurava uma sombra para refugiar-se.

- Não está frio de mais para sua pele sensível? - Bella escorou-se no primeiro mastro, a metros de Luna.

- Não. Se bem que decote nesse frio também não é nada saudável. - A menina devolveu.

- Quem você pensa que é para criticar minhas roupas? Logo você que está _usando_ minhas roupas! O que é? Um joguinho de "imite a mamãe"?

- Não estou te imitando! Eu só queria...

- Zombar da minha cara? Se toca, garota. Você não aprende nunca, sua criancinha mimada!

- Eu não sou mais criança, Bellatrix.

- Ho-Ho. Não? - Bellatrix batia palmas enquanto aproximava-se da garota que acabara de se levantar.

- Não. E essas roupas. - Luna balançou seu vestido. - Eram pra provar que eu estou pronta para ajudar!

- Ajudar no que? Na minha morte? Não, obrigado.

- Eu já percebi que não posso ir pra casa tão logo, nem sei se vou conseguir ir um dia... Talvez se o mar me trouxer o Tigela Azul...Então eu quero ajudar, está bem? Já me arrisquei demais e tenho sorte de não estar sendo empacotada nesse momento e...

- Sorte, sorte. O que faz você pensar ser dona de um incrível talento pra "ajudar" - Bella imitou-a num falsete exagerado - em uma gangue?

Luna, ainda distante da mulher, encarou-a. Bella fixava-se de pé ainda um pouco zonza por causa da bebedeira e do balanço do barco. A garota, mais baixa que a mulher e mesmo um pouco afastada da mesma, fitava-a com os orbes azuis, como se fossem duas lanças justiceiras apontadas para o corpo da morena.

- Qual é seu talento pra nós? O que você tem a oferecer para um bando de bandidos amargos?

- Um algodão-doce.

Luna deu dois passos longos, parando rapidamente na frente da mulher que, um pouco alterada, mal percebeu sua aproximação repentina. A garota esticou-se na ponta dos pés e colou seus lábios nos da morena.

A menina teve um segundo de adrenalina pulsante e logo depois, tudo se desintegrou. Queria mostrar que possuía um certo calor humano para oferecer. Um algodão-doce, um conforto. Amizade, fraternidade e ajuda de livre e espontânea vontade e também, por liberdade, diga-se de passagem. E, durante alguns segundos, um beijo pareceu a Luna o gesto mais simples de traduzir isso.

Permaneceram ali. Luna oscilando entre o arrependimento e a aprovação de seus atos. Bella estupefata, seus pensamentos embrulhados num canto de sua mente, tentando focar sua consciência para o que acabara de acontecer. Sabia que seus sentimentos eram como cavalos selvagens e, sendo assim, sabia que precisava manter a porteira bem trancada. Às vezes, alguns cavalos relinchavam e tentavam chamar a atenção. Era um cavalo insistente que Bella tentava manter como o mais seguro: pensamentos sobre Luna desde o dia em que colocara uma faca no pescoço da garota, em que dormira num beco frio vendo uma parte do rosto lindo da garota iluminado por uma réstia de luz, os toques de rosa que temperavam Luna como se ela fosse a personagem principal de um sonho... Um sonho feito de doces. Sensação estranha e incômoda. Excitação.

Passou mais um cadeado na porteira.

Ainda estavam estáticas. Como se o frio tivesse congelado as duas por completo agora. Enfim, Luna desceu os calcanhares e descolou os lábios devagar. Ficou em pé normalmente e em frente à Bella. Ainda encarava a mulher, a boca entreaberta, o cabelo penteado apenas para um lado, ao vento. Aquele vento traiçoeiro o qual Luna não confiava, por que quando não arrancava-lhe algo, trazia-lhe coisa pior. A morena agarrou os pulsos da garota e grunhiu.

- Você é uma completa retardada! Imbecil!

Soltou os pulsos da menina violentamente e entrou novamente no compartimento quente do barco. Luna não se importou realmente, Bella havia se incomodado de um jeito comprometedor, disso não restara dúvidas, mas o beijo não incomodava Luna, nem os nomes com que a mulher insultou a menina (já ouvira piores na escola), o desconforto da garota era aquela sensação de estar consciente do mal visto caminho por onde se embrenhava e, como sentiu no dia em que foi raptada, ainda assim, gostava.

A mulher tentou pensar positivo, torcendo para que a menina nunca mais fizesse aquilo, não sabia até quando os cavalos permaneceriam sob seu controle. Tentou não parecer muito abalada quando voltou para a roda de gritaria e bebedeira. Tentou esquecer o cheiro doce que continuava a circular pelo seu corpo, vindo de outra dimensão através da garota. Tomou um longo gole de rum.

_Continua..._

* * *

HE HE Tentem não me matar por causa do aconteciemnto repentino. Pensem numa LUna calminha vendo-se meia que encurralada, querendo provar que era do BEM e que BEM era bom. X.x

Enfim, espero que vcs tenham gostado. Assim como espero seus reviews iluminados DDD sejogadajanelá

E sim, eu espero ganhar um Oscar de melhor figurino por essa fic. u.u UHAUSHUHAUHSUHA :x

**Próximo Cap: **O IBOPE de Luna está... aumentando, de certa forma. Os dias passam rapidamente com a nova 'adaptação'. Terra á vista!

Espero vcs por lá! Abraços! 3


	5. Teu Olhar, Meu Olhar

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib  
**Título:** Serpentes de Algodão  
**Capa:** (em construção. obg x.O)  
**Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**_Teu olhar, meu olhar – Baía de Berck, França._**

Gato manteve uma carranca nervosa durante toda a manhã. Ficava preso demais no convés do barco, e se tentasse dar uma volta deparava-se com água para todos os lados. Luna por sua vez, levantara cedo no dia seguinte à festa. A mulher feia, que ajudou Narcisa com o jantar, estava na cozinha. A garota aproximou-se e começou a mexer nos pratos e panelas aleatoriamente, tentando fazer alguma coisa. Até tentou fazer, furtivamente, de um coador de massa seu chapéu, mas, a mulher vendo isso, deu-lhe algum serviço, ralhando com a garota.

- Aleto? Que nome estranho... Isso me lembra uma leprosa que morava perto do escritório de meu pai e... - Falou a menina inocentemente.

- Mais uma palavra que sair dessa sua boca e eu juro que faço você engolir essas laranjas antes mesmo de você dizer "suco"!

-Suco. Fui mais rápida! - Luna soltou uma gargalhada.

A mulher grunhiu ameaçadoramente, então a menina calou-se e continuou na assistência da preparação do café da manhã.

Quando todos já serviam-se ferozmente do café da manhã algumas horas depois, Bellatrix apareceu enrolada em um lençol. Fumando.

A garota odiou ver aquilo. Odiava cigarro. Ainda mais quando Bellatrix apanhou uma bandeja cheia de comida para Harley e retirou-se, olhando rapidamente para Luna, por detrás de seus cabelos negros, agora, descabelados. Logo voltou sua atenção para os elogios zombeteiros dos homens sobre o café da manhã, deixando Aleto irritada por somente Luna levar crédito pela boa comida. A menina agradou mais uma vez. A roda da sorte começou a girar novamente. E não parou mais.

Semelhante à popularidade de Luna, desenvolveu-se igualmente o calor. Os dias passaram a ser mais longos e exaustivos, mesmo a gangue estando cercada de água. Lucius guiava o barco no grande estilo Malfoy, ou seja, mal. Luna cansou de ouvir os gritos histéricos e irados de Bellatrix, acusando a burrice de Lucius. Narcisa havia se mostrado uma bela companheira de Luna. A mulher loira andara brigando muito com seu esposo e acabava usando a garota como um meio de desabafo. A menina acenava incentivando com a cabeça e largava frases do tipo: "Você pode usar morfina nele, se quiser" ou "Mas ele gosta de jogar baralho?" e também "Acho que você precisa de uma boa salada de frutas".

Aleto não suportava a menina, mas procurava aparentar que gostava dela. Isso parecia alegrar os outros homens e, afinal de contas, Aleto vivia para esse fim. Até Lorde Harley às vezes passava perto de Luna sem ofendê-la com o olhar. _"Ele me ignorou! Que ótimo!"_ pensava com ar sonhador a garota.

E passaram-se vários dias. Luna estava cada vez mais pálida, por que permanecia pouco ao sol e ficava, na maior parte do tempo, ajudando na cozinha ou, mesmo estando ao ar livre, procurava uma sombra.

Os bandidos estavam muito satisfeitos com a ninfeta da tripulação. Quando não estavam tentando seduzir a garota com frases e cantadas extremamente vulgares, estavam ensaiando-as. A menina apenas detinha-se a permanecer perto de Aleto ou Narcisa e ignorar, afinal, precisava atravessar o oceano e...

- Garota! Já falei mil vezes que gatos não comem açúcar! E não tente ensiná-lo a comer lambendo o chão! Que droga!

Aleto estava uma fera naquele dia. Luna desistiu de lamber o açúcar do chão afim de instruir Gato a fazer o mesmo. O felino apenas encarava-a estático.

Bellatrix passou pela cozinha sem olhar para os lados. Encaminhou-se até a popa e sentou-se no cerco. O barco percorria rápido as águas. O medo de estarem perdidos ainda lhe causava desconforto. _"E se Lucius estivesse errado? E se nas vezes em que o barco permaneceu desligado, mesmo ancorado, não mudou seu rumo?"_ Observou a água salgada do Canal Inglês. Jurou ter visto um ponto rosa turvo bem no fundo do mar límpido.

Droga! - Esbravejou.

Já havia feito muita coisa para distanciar-se da garota. Levou suas coisas para o quarto de Lorde harley e mandou Luna não mexer em nada que fosse dela. _Mas ela fica tão bem com meu batom, _pensou, um pensamento indesejado, mas pensou. Bateu a cabeça no cerco. Precisava tomar alguma atitude, mas precisava de terra firme. Odiava não ter chão onde pudesse manter-se bem. Odiava ter cavalos selvagens presos. Odiava odiar tudo.

A garota loira também não pode evitar a sensação que não pode ser realmente classificada como saudade; seria mais um certo desconforto que a falta de Bella trazia. Nos últimos dias, a morena habituara-se a se isolar. Permanecia sempre em seu quarto ou na cabine do capitão junto de Harley que se arriscava ao leme, enxotando Lucius. Depois da primeira noite, mudou-se para o quarto do Lorde. Luna temia cada vez menos a mulher e essa coragem devia-se a basicamente dois motivos.

O primeiro, por que Lorde Harley desautorizava muito a morena, vivia contradizendo-a e passando por cima das ordens dela, talvez fosse pra mostrar que era ele quem comandava tudo, talvez fosse para provocá-la. O fato era que a mulher não se manifestava, apenas concordava com qualquer palavra de Harley e abaixava a cabeça. Submissa.

O segundo motivo é, de certa forma, uma conseqüência do primeiro. Luna percebeu o quanto Bellatrix era frágil. Ninguém reparara tão bem quanto a garota. A morena fazia-se de forte, gritava, ordenava, xingava, mas a palavra de Harley a calava, isso era normal, todos os outros sabiam. Ele era Lorde Harley, afinal. Mas a garota tinha certeza de que aquele olhar perdido, na face cabisbaixa, era uma manifestação interior da mulher e, por incrível que pareça, lembrava uma criança triste em seu castigo injusto. Vulnerável e... sozinha.

Foi só quando Bella ergueu os olhos, depois de segundos recostados no cerco, que viu a camada arenosa saliente que apontava ao longe.

Mais algumas horas e estavam na França.

* * *

- Precisamos ser rápidos! Está olhando o que? Vá logo! – Harley fez sinal para Narcisa dissipar-se. Estavam no solo arenoso da baía da França.

As motos tinham sido recém descarregadas, o barco devidamente ancorado e já se preparavam para partir. Harley estava com medo da polícia da França ter sido acionada e estarem à procura deles também. Por isso, ordenara para Narcisa ir até o mercado de Berck, uma cidade próxima, comprar mantimentos (ainda com o dinheiro roubado do circo) e seguiram para a cidade mais próxima, deixando uma nuvem de poeira em cima de Narcisa e sua tarefa. Não saqueariam armazéns nem mercados, estavam tentando passar despercebidos pela França para o plano de Harley, de atravessar o país e encontrar o Mar Mediterrâneo, dar certo.

Luna teve uma certa pena da loira e até teria oferecido-se par ajudá-la se não fosse a insistência de Gato que, querendo a qualquer custo escapar do sol do meio-dia, embrenhou-se na bolsa da moto de Bellatrix. A mulher morena empurrou a garota, que olhava sonhadora pra Narcisa afastando-se com uma moto menor, na traseira de sua moto negra e reluzente. Bellatrix não colocou capacete por causa do tufo de cabelo que estava grande demais para caber o capacete. Luna colocou sua proteção.

Deu arranque na motocicleta. _Narcisa foi sozinha, ninguém a ajudou, nem sua irmã, nem seu marido. _Foi por pouco que Luna não estatelou-se no chão de areia com o repentino arranque de Bellatrix e a alta velocidade em que partiu junto de seus companheiros. A garota agarrou-se ao abdômen da mulher e prendeu a respiração enquanto oscilavam na estrada rochosa em que apontaram minutos depois.

O vento levava os cabelos negros da mulher ao rosto de Luna. Eles possuíam um odor desconhecido. Não cheiravam a cigarro, como Luna suspeitou, estava mais para um cheiro de lavanda forte e uma essência amarga da qual a garota desconhecia. Talvez fosse o vento, velho conhecido de Luna, saudando-a.

Podia ouvir o coração da mulher bater firmemente enquanto encaminhavam-se à cidade vizinha. Estranhou-lhe o fato de estar abraçada de uma maneira ou de outra à Bellatrix. Não era um abraço propriamente dito, era uma precaução. Não tinha lugar para firmar-se e talvez Bellatrix era uma opção acima de qualquer suspeita... Ou não. O fato é que a menina sentia um breve desconforto em lembrar-se a cada segundo de que o único obstáculo entre sua pele pálida e jovem da pele firme da mulher era poucos centímetros de tecido. Nada mais.

* * *

Permaneceu sentada no quarto do hotel onde haviam hospedado-se há algumas horas atrás. De repente uma questão básica brotou-lhe à mente. Como poderia ter esquecido disso? Lembrou-se de que a gangue seguiria até o mar Mediterrâneo segundo o primeiro plano estipulado por Lorde Harley, mas será mesmo que iriam até o lugar em que ela achava que iriam? Sua ida para casa estava garantida? Sua idéia de encontrar-se com seu pai daria certo?

Narcisa retornou, largou sua mala ao lado da mala de Bellatrix e foi até o banheiro. Alugaram quatro quartos daquele hotel de estrada barato, um para as mulheres, dois para os homens e um para Lorde Harley e Bellatrix.

A garota conseguiu ver a cara abismada e levemente assustada com que Narcisa olhou-a antes de trancar-se no banheiro. Luna sabia que a mulher demorou-se no retorno por que havia se perdido do caminho. Pelo menos as compras estavam certas e assim talvez Harley não a repreendesse no almoço. E com esses pensamentos Luna ingressou em sua útil ajuda a Aleto na preparação do almoço no horrível fogareiro coletivo do hotel ao qual os proprietários chamavam convictos de "cozinha".

- Meu Lorde... – Bellatrix atirou-se na cama. Bêbada.

- Por favor, não vomite aí! – Harley alertou-a enquanto despia-se. A noite havia chegado e com ela as rodadas intermináveis de rum.

- Ah! Venha pra mim, meu Lorde... – A mulher bebera todas as doses que lhe foram oferecidas, Harley apenas comemorou por uns segundos e amarrou a cara em um canto isolado.

Como sempre, passariam uma noite no lugar e no dia seguinte já partiriam para outra cidade. Os gritos ainda eram audíveis. Haviam começado a cantar no pátio do hotel deserto.

- Estou pensando como atravessaremos o mar a salvos... – Harley espiou pela janela e sentou-se em uma cadeira a lado da cama.

Silêncio. Na verdade, as cantorias continuavam.

- Desculpa por mudar de assunto, mas estive pensando, amanhã partiremos sem a garota, certo?

- Como? – Harley estava tão absorto em outros pensamentos e tão acostumado com a imagem excêntrica da menina que não entendeu a pergunta da mulher.

- A garota – a morena sentou-se na cama. - A deixaremos aqui, não?

As cantarias tornavam-se cada vez mais exaltadas.

- Não vejo o porquê disso, mas pra mim é irrelevante. Deixe-a ou leve-a, desde que não atrapalhe nossos planos. Apesar de que nos últimos dias ela tem se interessado bastante pela nossa gangue, não?

- Pois é. Mas a bonequinha não vai ser de muita serventia agora e...

- Não te entendo, Bellatrix. Anteriormente você me pediu para trazê-la conosco e agora que descartá-la?

Bella congelou. Estava contradizendo a si mesma. Por isso queria a menina longe, para não bagunçar seu espírito frio e calculista e sua alma farpada.

- Não é nada disso, é que... – A voz parecia ter morrido no caminho para sua boca.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Harley esbravejou pela janela. Um coro de vozes cessou-se. – Por favor Bellatrix, eu quero dormir.

- Sei... – Bella falou sarcasticamente, encarando-o provocante. – Eu achei que íamos brincar com as cobras, lembra? Eu aprendi muito bem a domá-las e...

- Sua imbecil, eu quero dormir! E esqueça o que você aprendeu, isso não é coisa de sair se mostrando por aí. – E, atirando-se na cama, suspirou profundamente.

A mulher recolheu suas botas e seu casaco e encaminhou-se para o quarto onde Aleto, Narcisa e Luna permaneciam. Furiosa, chutou a porta quando entrou, largou suas coisas no chão e observou o quarto.

Ainda sobravam duas camas de solteiro amontoadas em um canto. O branco dos lençóis apontava na escuridão, assim como o branco dos cabelos de Narcisa, da camisola de Aleto e dos olhos claros e brilhantes de Luna que encaravam-na no escuro. Ficaria tentando controlar seus cavalos e sua raiva repentina por ter sido enxotada de um quarto confortável, mas acabou adormecendo profundamente por causa do álcool e também do olhar protetor da menina.

* * *

O dia amanheceu calmo, menos pelos roncos das motos que já estavam sendo preparadas para a partida da gangue. Passariam em Grofilliers (a cidadezinha vizinha do hotel), comprariam mais alguns mantimentos e seguiriam viagem atravessando a França, rumo ao vasto mar.

A garota surpreendeu-se quando a mulher morena tirou Gato da bolsa e empurrara a trouxa de roupa de Luna longe.

- Eu vou ir com a Narcisa?

- Não. Você não vai. – Bellatrix respondeu de costas para a menina.

- Então eu vou com quem? Sozinha? – Seus olhos iluminaram-se.

- Já disse garota, você não vai. – Bella tirou seus óculos escuros que ocultava as fundas olheiras e encarou a menina.

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado e confesso que eu também. – Lorde Harley apareceu às costas de Bella. – Mas, seu mentor não sou eu.

- Harley, já lhe expliquei que...

- Eu tentei cooperar! Como vocês pediram! – A garota permanecia estática e estupefata. A blusa xadrez e a calça jeans surrada que usava a deixavam com ar de adolescente em crise.

- Cale a boca, garota. Sua "aventura" acaba aqui. – Enquanto Bellatrix dava a cartada final, Harley dava as costas e encaminhava-se para sua moto.

- Mas como eu voltarei pra casa? Eu... Eu... Eu pensei que talvez se... Se vocês fossem até o mar eu poderia achar meu pai, mesmo com ele indo e voltando da Líbia, e reencontrá-lo e...

- O que você disse? – Harley disse secamente.

- Mas o que...? – Bellatrix não acreditava que não conseguiria mandar a garota tomar seu rumo. Já estava odiando-se por sentir uma pontada de piedade no coração. Queria acabar tudo logo.

- Disse que iria reencontrar meu pai. – Luna encarou um Lorde cheio de malícia e ameaça na voz.

- Não! Antes você disse... – O Lorde acenou impaciente.

- Que meu pai ia e voltava, sim. Mas posso esperar junto dos empregados da escavação. Até tem uma garota que monta castelos com...

- Com o que seu pai vai e volta da Líbia? – A boca atraente de Harley entortou-se num sorriso tratante.

- Com um navio cargueiro, com as pedras que ele escava na Itália e leva para construções na Líbia e...

- Muitas pessoas trabalham lá?

- Não muitas. Sabe, geralmente as pessoas têm medo dessas escavações que mexem com antiguidades e grandes responsabilidades. – Luna não sabia o rumo da conversa, mas viu que poderia interferir na sua estada ou não com os saqueadores, afinal, Lorde Harley possuía uma luz demoníaca nos olhos. Endiabrado.

- Grandes responsabilidades, sei... E você sabe onde fica essa escavação?

- Sim, já estive lá antes, mas a gente contornou uma parte da Europa com o Tigela Azul e...

- Bellatrix. – Disse Harley interrompendo a menina e olhando para a mulher que tremia de ira, tentando controlar a situação. – A garota fica.

- Mas... Ela vai... Vai estragar tudo! – Bellatrix suprimiu tanto sua raiva que lágrimas queriam expurgar-se de seus olhos, queria espancar meio mundo.

- Já tomei minha decisão. Tudo bem pra você? – O Lorde tinha sido claro.

- Ótimo. – A mulher engoliu em seco e subiu na moto, dando arranque como se estivesse esfaqueando alguém. Sua raiva não tinha nada a ver com os outros, era uma coisa dela. Um punhado de sentimentos não expressados de forma a ficarem acumulados em suas veias.

- Vocês vão me levar até lá? – A garota juntou as mãos, ansiosa.

- Não.

Luna murchou com a palavra de Lorde Harley. Mas o líder sorriu consigo mesmo. Navio de carga, Líbia, poucas pessoas. A travessia do mar perfeita. O destino perfeito. Queria mesmo chegar até a Líbia. Tinha negócios inacabados.

A garota seguiu seu gato, que acomodou-se na bolsa da moto de Narcisa, e decidiu viajar com a mulher loira. Malfoy não estava dando muita atenção à ela nos últimos dias, não viajariam na mesma moto.

Bellatrix seguiu imponente no controle de sua motocicleta negra. Luna pode ver, ao longe, algumas mexas de cabelos negros, que escapavam do capacete, brilhando no sol da manhã. A garota estava exultante. Ficaria na gangue! Talvez não do jeito que esperara, talvez nem chegaria até seu pai propriamente dito, mas de uma coisa estava certa: precisava aproximar-se mais de Bellatrix, não tinha mais medo. Precisava da confiança da mulher, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário colocar em jogo todos seus sentimentos e desejos.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Então pessoal, postei mais dois caps de uma vez só. Espero vocês no próximo. D

Agora em chão firme! XD


	6. A Caçadora de Diamantes

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib  
**Título:** Serpentes de Algodão  
**Capa:** (em construção. obg x.O)  
**Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**A Caçadora de Diamantes – Reims, França. Verão de 1991.**_

A mulher loira estava chorando. Não que aquilo fosse novidade, por que Narcisa chorava freqüentemente nos últimos dias. Em parte, Luna acreditava que fosse por causa de Malfoy, como já havia se habituado a presenciar. Mas a mulher ostentava uma tristeza mais profunda e marcante, mais do que os desentendimentos com seu marido, mais do que a sombra de sua malevolência.

- Ele está bem, quer parar de fazer esse drama?

- Mas Lucius, o Lorde quer ele conosco e ele nem acabou os estudos! – Narcisa estava pálida, mais do que já era, soluçando. Suplicante.

- Cissy, fale baixo! – Lucius segurava o braço trêmulo da esposa enquanto olhava freneticamente para os lados.

Estavam nos fundos do casarão rural velho, próximo de Reims, uma cidade capital cuja província possui mesmo nome, habitado por um caipira velho e entrevado ao qual Lorde Harley decretou um rápido fim. O casarão fedia e estava caindo aos pedaços mas a trupe de bandidos conseguiu, pelo menos, um quarto cada um, já que a casa possuía vários cômodos.

Luna, da janela da cozinha, avistou de rabo de olho um vulto branco no quintal da casa, era Narcisa e seu marido. Os cabelos loiros destacando-se na escuridão, as palavras mesmo sussurradas eram audíveis à uma garota vacilante agachada perto da janela de vidro.

- Me escute bem, pois estou cansada de repetir, Draco ficará no colégio interno onde ele se encontra nesse momento até acabar o ano letivo nesse mês e formar-se no final do verão. – Os olhos cinzas da mulher, mesmo marejados, faiscavam. Malfoy recuou.

- Lorde Harley não esperara até setembro. Ele quer "treinar" Draco logo depois que as aulas acabarem e antes da formatura.

- Ele é tão novo e você já quer transformá-lo num fora da lei? Olhe para nós! Você quer isso pro seu filho?

- Narcisa. – O homem segurou a mão da mulher, olhou nos olhos dela e sussurrou. – Não temos escolha.

- Ah! Por favor! – Ela virou-lhe as costas. – Quando coloquei ele naquele colégio interno desnecessário, senti um pedaço de mim sendo arrancado de minha alma, e tudo isso porque queria vê-lo longe do crime e olha de que adiantou!

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Também me sinto lesado sem Draco, Cissy. Somos uma família completa certo? Não podemos deixar faltar um pedaço, eu sei. Mas, mais do que essencial para nós, ele é essencial a Harley.

Antes que Narcisa pudesse demonstrar alguma reação, outro elemento chamou a atenção da mulher, do homem e da menina escondida. Um gato. Gato. Passou pelo casal tranqüilamente e embrenhou-se no meio da mata. A menina sentiu o coração cair nos pés. O casal Malfoy acompanhou com o olhar o animal e logo voltou-se para suas ladainhas.

A garota avistou em cima da mesa o leite que tinha ido procurar para alimentá-lo, talvez o gato só estivesse em busca de comida... Luna abriu a janela e despencou no solo macio, levantou-se, limpou os joelhos da _jeans _velha de Aleto que usava, arrumou o chapéu de palha rural com que adornava a cabeça e correu o mais rápido que pode pelo mesmo lugar em que Gato sumira.

Mais uma vez Narcisa e Lucius encararam-na estupefatos. Se não fosse pelas lagrimas da mulher e a teimosia do homem, os dois até teriam dado atenção á menina.

A menina ritmou os batimentos cardíacos com os passos sonoros nas folhas caídas da mata desconhecida. Corria freneticamente arrancando os galhos que atravancavam seu caminho, pulando por cima de raízes grossas, parando de vez em quando para tentar ouvir os pequenos estalos de gravetos ao longe causados pelas patas pequeninas do felino.

Levou horas para admitir que estava perdida. _Perdida._ Nem lembrava que há semanas atrás pensara nessa condição de perdida relacionada com o fato de estar no meio de bandidos. Estava enganada. Tivera aventuras, fez parte de uma série de acontecimentos, conheceu pessoas diferentes, quem sabe... Amigos?

Mas por que pensava nisso naquele instante? Talvez por que percebeu como seria sua vida desligada da gangue ou por que apenas estava desesperada para achar a mansão de campo novamente ou simplesmente por que estava perdida numa mata perigosa, escura e macabra. _Perdida._

* * *

O sol despontou preguiçoso e intenso, como um típico dia de verão. A estação do calor já começara a substituir o frescor da primavera estendendo seus raios escaldantes pela propriedade rural. Como de costume, os saqueadores arrumaram as malas e prepararam-se para seguir viagem pelos interiores dos estados, até alcançarem o grande mar.

Aleto foi a primeira a estranhar a ausência de Luna, isso por que Bellatrix ainda dormia em seu quarto, mas não se manifestou a respeito. Lorde Harley foi o próximo a perceber que a menina não se encontrava em parte alguma, já que ultimamente ela tinha sido sua menina dos olhos, seu mapa da mina.

- Desperte a garota logo, já vamos partir. – Disse o líder à uma Aleto cabisbaixa.

- Ela não dormiu na casa, Lorde. A cama em que ela iria dormir está arrumada e não vejo ela desde ontem a noite e... – Sua voz falhou, ela sempre falhava na frente de Harley.

- Mas onde é que ela se meteu? – Olhou para os lados á procura de alguém que lhe desse atenção. – Droga! – Exclamou antes de esbravejar. – Escutem todos! A loirinha sumiu! Precisamos encontrá-la urgentemente! Alguém a viu hoje ou ontem á noite?

Todos largaram seus afazeres e colocaram-se a escutar o chefe. Bellatrix apareceu toda inchada e marcada por dormir demais, intrigada com o silêncio repentino.

- Com licença, Lorde Harley. Ontem eu e Lucius a avistamos indo para... – Vacilou por alguns segundos e logo concluiu. – Vimos da janela da cozinha ela entrando na mata dos fundos da casa atrás do gato.

- A mata? Aquela mata? – Apontou para a floresta densa ao lado. – Esta hora ela já deve estar morta! Eu _preciso_ dela, vocês me entenderam? Ela é nosso atual diamante! Ela sabe o caminho para uma escavação independente na Itália onde tem um navio! Vocês conseguem achar um jeito melhor de chegarmos à Líbia do que esse?

Silêncio.

O Lorde avistou Bellatrix em um canto, caminhou ate ela e levou-a pelo braço para dentro da casa, não sem antes ordenar a todos que procurassem nos arredores da propriedade, mesmo sabendo que não obteriam muito sucesso.

- Bella, chegou sua hora. – Disse depois que fechou a porta lascada da sala de visitas. – Mais uma vez.

- O que foi? – A mulher despencou numa poltrona sem pernas, ficando quase no nível do chão.

- Você ouviu que a menina se perdeu na mata. Sabe o quanto eu preciso dela, ouviu o que ela me disse, sabe que nossa única salvação é ela e... Enfim. - Aproximou-se da mulher e agachou-se ao seu lado. – Estamos num momento difícil. Você sabe pouco das coisas que me preocupam no momento, mas te revelarei um dos fatos que andaram me deixando pensativo demais nos últimos dias: Estou esperando uma carga de armas e munições ilegais.

- Como? – Bellatrix olhou para os lados certificando-se que ninguém ouvia. O Lorde caminhou até a estante de livros mofados.

- Eu comprei uma remessa de armas de um velho conhecido da Itália por um preço mínimo. Ele ficou de fazer as entregas agora no final de julho, nas montanhas de Torino. Tenho medo de não chegarmos a tempo e perder esse bom negócio.

- Você quer que eu vá na frente pra receber as mercadorias em tempo, é isso? Mas o que a menina tem a ver com essa história?

- A menina está perdida Bella, irá nos atrasar, por isso alguém precisa achá-la.

A morena não precisou de mais palavras para entender o serviço que lhe seria incumbido. A garota se perdera. O Lorde precisava achá-la, mas precisava também correr, pois seu tempo para um grande negócio era curto.

Sentiu-se num filme de ação, correndo contra o tempo, salvando princesinhas indefesas. Uma grande piada.

- Por que eu, meu Lorde? – Ela encarou-o por debaixo das mechas negras. Não acreditava que iria ter que ficar pra trás por causa da maldita garota, deixar de participar de assaltos e tantas outras injeções de adrenalina, na longa viagem de motocicleta, por causa da garota?

- Desde quando você me negou alguma coisa, Bella? – Harley quis parecer ameaçador mas seu tom de voz aparentou suplica.

- Não estou negando nada. Já que vou fazer o serviço, quero saber o por que da sua escolha. – A mulher disse firme.

- Por que qualquer homem da gangue tentaria abusar da garota e mesmo que isso não acontecesse, você é mais forte que qualquer bandido que trabalha ou trabalhou pra mim. Eu confio em você Bella. – Ele estendeu a mão para a pensativa Bellatrix.

* * *

A mulher colocou mais alguns mantimentos extras na bolsa e arrumou o capacete na cabeça. Estava pronta para partir.

Repassou mentalmente as instruções de Harley antes de ligar a moto. Iria contornar toda a mata de motocicleta e só depois, se não encontrasse a menina, entraria na floresta. Se não voltasse até o meio-dia, os outros seguiriam viagem. Sabia os pontos em que a gangue faria suas paradas, pois Harley lhe entregou um mapa todo marcado, o qual o Lorde já havia decorado de tantas vezes que tinha revisado o plano de viagem da gangue.

Somente quando encontrasse a menina, ia seguir viagem normalmente, mesmo estando afastada, pois a gangue a esperaria nas montanhas já que a pressa era somente pela entrega das armas.

Sua irmã lhe desejou boa sorte. Lembrou-se de seu marido falecido que a desejava boa sorte para qualquer coisa importante que fosse fazer. Rodolphus era seu nome, ele era encantador.

Eles também se ofereceram para ajudar a mulher, mas Bellatrix sabia que quanto mais gente estivesse à procura da garota na mata, maiores eram as chances de mais alguém se perder.

E além do mais, a morena era a mais experiente no grupo, pois havia aprendido a desbravar florestas quando escapou da prisão e permaneceu por meses tentando sobreviver sozinha nas matas virgens e nos montes secos, ambos repletos de seres perigosos.

Sem mais delongas, colocou o óculos escuro, ligou sua motocicleta e seguiu pela estradinha cheia de capoeira, deixando poeira pra trás.

- Você viu alguma garota loira, um pouco menor que eu, por aí? – Bellatrix parou numa tenda de frutas onde um velhinho miúdo estava.

- Você a perdeu? – O velho olhava pensativo para uma maçã verde.

- Eu? Não, eu não... – A mulher encarou-o furiosa. – Velho imprestável! – E com essas palavras, embarcou na moto e continuou pela estradinha de chão em que estava, contornando a floresta, parando e olhando mais atentamente a cada impressão de vultos ou passos.

Passaram-se mais de cinco horas e a mulher, desesperada, desligou a moto e encostou-se num tronco. _Cadê a assassina? _Estava cansada, suando, sozinha. Não havia encontrado nem sinal da garota e o tempo mínimo já estava esgotando-se.

Sentou-se na raiz grossa e tirou o casaco, deixando suas tatuagens á luz do sol. Iria arrumar suas coisas, esconder a moto por ali e adentrar na mata, já passava da uma da tarde e queria muito não precisar ficar dentro da floresta até a noite.

Seis horas, uma e meia da tarde. Entrou com passos vacilantes na floresta, calculava que estava do lado oposto do casarão, se tivesse saído ou ainda estava ali dentro a menina provavelmente havia passado por aquele caminho.

Mas Bella enganou-se e ficou com mais desesperança ainda, quando ouviu os roncos de motos ao longe e a frase de Lorde Harley, "Não volte sem ela" ecoar em sua cabeça.

O sol já estava se pondo quando a morena passou pela quinta vez no mesmo lugar.

- Merda! – Gritou pro nada, fazendo pássaros, que já se empoleiravam nas árvores, voarem para longe.

Foi com muita dificuldade que conseguiu acreditar no que viu. Um chapéu de palha reluzindo na luz dourada do sol que se escondia. Um brilho intenso. Chamativo.

Bellatrix correu até ele e pode sentir o aroma doce, que dançava em suas narinas, de Luna. Mas havia mais um cheiro no ambiente, um cheiro ruim, um odor podre. Farejou, de certo modo, o fedor que ficava mais intenso no sentido sul. Já havia passado por aí antes, mas as arvores bastante distantes umas das outras lhe permitiram uma visão ampla do espaço aparentemente vazio e ela nem tentou verificar de perto.

Mas o cheiro guiou-a e ela logo achou sua fonte. Fezes de gato. O cheiro era mais amplo. Seguiu pelo espaço praticamente aberto de arvores com raízes grossas. Achou mais um excremento. Agachou-se e jurou ter visto uma mancha vermelha longe. Correu um pouco, observou atentamente, o coração estranhamente acelerado. Passou por duas árvores, girou em torno de outra e avistou. Desmaiada em baixo de uma raiz gigantesca, estava Luna, sua camisa larga preta, sua jeans justa e sua bota vermelha.

_  
Continua...  
_

* * *

Olá cerumanos!  
Acho que nem preciso dizer o por que dos caminhos obscuros em que a história estava se metendo. Well, Deus (no caso, eu u.u #voz ao fundo: Esse Roonil se aaaacha#) escreve certo por linhas tortas. As várias fugas e discussões serviram para deixar as duas sozinhas e... MAIS JUNTAS! 8D

Quero agradecer mais uma vez á minha ermã de fé: **Site de Relacionamento** e também á **Free.MZB** que está degustando maravilhosamente bem da fic e eu estou amando seus coméntários/sugestões/críticas/whatevah XD

Continuem assim e logo logo aparece uma lápide por aew: Aqui jáz Roonil, o lufa.

ATENÇÃO: Geral que quer conhecer melhor essa mente insana que voz dirige a palavra, liguem para 0800-meiadúzia-meiadúzia-trêsovos ou add no messene, terei enorme prazer em acePtá-los: **miguel(underline)vass(arroba)msn(ponto)com**

CARACA, ganhei uma cap faz tempinho e só vou ostá-la agora HE HE, mas enfim, é só pra quem não viu no meu profile, vê aqui.

_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)**

Ela foi feita pela pessoa que fica por trás das cortinas dessa fic e que fez todo o trabalho sujo e cansativo (tá, menos) mas ela merece os agradecimentos de vcs então, se houverem mais reviews, não se esqueçam dela: Mandy XD A melhor Beta/Capa/Amiga do mundo!

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_ Enfim, sós! Qual será a coseqüência desse desvio no plano de Lord Harley? Qual será o resultado de duas linhas verticais femininas e um punhado de romance?

Até mais pessoal! o/


	7. Chuva de um Antigo Novembro

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título:** Serpentes de Algodão**  
Capa:**_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)  
Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Chuva de um antigo Novembro – Sul de Reims, França.

Ela não acordava. Por mais que Bella a chacoalhasse e gritasse com ela, a menina permanecia desfalecida em seu colo, os cabelos ondulando enquanto a mulher, com dificuldade por causa do peso da garota, corria até a estrada. Uns vinte minutos depois, Bellatrix achou a moto atrás dos arbustos onde deixara. A pulsação de Luna continuava fraca.

Gato estava sentado ao lado da motocicleta. Imóvel. A morena poderia jurar que ele estava sorrindo. Habilmente, enroscou a garota em seu tronco, enlaçou-a com os braços e alcançou o guidão. O gato pulou na bolsa no mesmo instante que Bella arrancou a toda velocidade pela estradinha de chão.

O velho da tendinha continuava lá.

- Você a achou? – Continuava com aquele sorriso idiota de um hippie fedorento.

- Traga-me água – Ordenou.

- Como é? Não se esqueceu de nada?

- Traga-me a droga da água! – Bellatrix sacou o revolver de dentro da jaqueta de couro e apontou pra testa do velho tremelico.

A garota sentiu a água inundar seu estômago vazio, minutos depois. Ela despertava devagar, estirada no chão verde, enquanto a noite caía lentamente. Demorou a reabrir os olhos e avistar uma Bella entediada escorada na moto, olhando-a furtivamente.

- Cansada – Deixou-se murmurar.

- Todos estamos. – Bellatrix sentiu um certo tom ambíguo em sua própria voz. _Também estou, mas cansada do que? Além de correr o dia todo, sem comer, nem beber quase nada._

- Fome. – Luna tentou focar a mulher.

A morena caminhou até a tenda, apanhou algumas maçãs e pêras maduras e um queijo _tofu_ que estavam a venda, e entregou-lhes à menina. O velho observava quieto em seu jipe ao longe, acuado demais para dizer palavra.

- Você... Você conseguiu me encontrar? – A garota conseguiu dizer enquanto mordia violentamente as frutas e o queijo. _Ela me salvou, mais uma vez. Ela se importou._ Sentiu leves formigamentos no abdômen. _Ela veio._

- Óbvio. Você enfiou-se numa floresta desconhecida, garota. Pra quem mais sobraria o encargo de cuidar da burrinha loura? – Girou os olhos, aborrecida.

- Você está bem? Quero dizer... Você não sofreu nenhum perigo e...

- Primeiro: Mastigue isso, engula e fale somente depois. Segundo: Se nem você sofreu algum perigo, imagine eu?

- Então está tudo o.k? – Luna insistia na pergunta, como se seu agradecimento por ter sido salva fosse uma pergunta de interesse no estado de Bellatrix.

- Mas que droga! Eu já disse... Eu... Sim, está. – Bella abaixou a voz até tornar-se um sussurro.

Deu as costas à Luna e apanhou uma pêra pra si. _Claro que estava tudo bem? Por que estaria ruim? _Tentou pensar sarcasticamente, mas os cavalos presos estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes e mais numerosos. _Por que ela me olha assim? Por que se importa tanto? Devia me odiar!_ Mordeu a pêra, deixando um filete de sumo escorrer-lhe pelo canto da boca. A pêra era amarga e pungente, mas tinha um sabor doce. Imaginou como seria um coquetel de rum com pêras.

Seus lábios roçaram de leve na parte mordida da pêra, enquanto ela se perdia em devaneios. Voltou à realidade com uma lembrança viva. Seus lábios roçando novamente, dessa vez com outros lábios. Lábios esses, de certo modo, amargos e pungentes ao toque de Bella, mas doces em sua essência.

- Garota, quando a princesinha estiver recuperada, eu gostaria de botar o pé na estrada. – Falou com um desdém que lhe lembrava do insuportável Malfoy. Percebeu que não o veria nos próximos dias. Sorriu consigo mesma.

Luna embarcou na motocicleta, encostou-se no recosto, abraçou-se a Gato e esperou Bella dar a partida para sumirem pela estrada escura, como um ponto de luz tremeluzente. Enquanto seguiam viagem, o velho proprietário da tenda aproximou-se lentamente de sua banca, tentando não pensar no infortúnio que se abatera sobre ele. Mas a mulher pagaria por seus erros, pensou tranqüilamente enquanto observava a pêra mordida abandonada no canto da fruteira. Minutos depois e o telefone da delegacia próxima tocou. Uma denúncia de furto e fuga dos assaltantes.

* * *

Pararam em um café vinte e quatro horas. Haviam viajado quase a noite inteira e já havia passado das duas horas da madrugada. Não sabiam onde iriam dormir, nem se o lugar era seguro para estacionar a motocicleta por causa dos sujeitos suspeitos que passavam pela rua. Bella perguntou em que cidade estavam para a garçonete, que respondendo entediada, disse que estavam em uma vila no sul do estado de Reims.

O noticiário da madrugada anunciou a programação de um dos maiores eventos de rock do mundo. O Rock in Rio. Dentre as bandas que passavam por meros minutos na televisão minúscula no canto do balcão do bar, Bellatrix parou de comer por causa de um grupo chamado Guns N' Roses. A morena observava concentrada os homens tocarem suas guitarras habilmente em uma canção romântica e angustiante.

A garota jurou ter visto um brilho no denso tom escuro daqueles olhos. Aquele brilho de reconhecimento. A mulher tinha um ídolo.

- Essa música me lembra de muita coisa. – Luna disse quando uma banda com integrantes vestidos de preto e pulando feito babuínos foi apresentada pela jornalista. A morena encarou-a por cima de sua xícara de café por alguns segundos e logo continuou absorta no líquido que ali continha. Depois de segundos, a garota levantou-se e encarou a garçonete.

Pediu uma dose de alguma bebida forte no balcão. Precisava criar coragem e acabar com a angústia em seu peito de uma vez por todas. Não iria conseguir ficar dias na companhia de Bellatrix sem serem, pelo menos, amigas. Precisava conversar com as pessoas, se relacionar, por mais más que fossem.

Mas, pensando bem, Bellatrix e seus colegas, não eram maus completamente. Não como seus colegas da escola que não tinham um pingo de emoção. Não eram bons e nem maus. Eram uns idiotas que transformaram Luna, a brilhante Luna, em chacota. Se salvam poucos dessa grande massa juvenil.

A garota precisava de algum sentimento, bom ou ruim, e não um bando de adolescentes ocos e detestáveis. Ela sabia que existia muita diferença em ser mau e não ser nada.

Levantou-se hesitante, depois de um segundo copo de sua bebida estranha, e aproximou-se da caixa de música. A mulher observou-a por trás: os cabelos loiros e emaranhados, cheios de nós, até as costas. Gato continuava beliscando um pedaço de bacon que Luna largara a seus pés.

A menina clicou em dois botões e logo uma música rascante irrompeu pelo café.

Era um rock rouco e demente.

"Come as you are, as you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy."

A garota começou a balançar a cabeça em movimentos curtos e lentos, e logo os pés acompanhavam a batida da bateria da música. Abriu os braços e girou devagar...

Bellatrix observava-a estática. Era impossível a menininha gostar de rock.

Agora Luna chacoalhava a cabeça rapidamente, fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem ao máximo. De tempos em tempos dava uns pulinhos com os braços sempre no ar, em constante movimento.

"And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun."

O gato não se mexia, as poucas pessoas do café olhavam-na debochadas, rindo. A garota continuava chacoalhando-se toda, fazendo o ombro aparecer pela gola da blusa, já que a camisa era tão grande a ponto de isso acontecer.

Seus cabelos estavam cada vez mais bagunçados no topo da cabeça, semelhante uma juba de algum leão raivoso de circo. As botas de plástico vermelho ressonavam um som esquisito ao serem atritadas ao chão de azulejo do café.

Bellatrix levantou-se vendo a reação das pessoas e a displicência de Luna.

- Sente-se, maluca – A mulher falou parada em frente a garota.

- Músicas boas não podem ser desperdiçadas ao léu. – A menina pausou sua dança e olhou-a tonta e ofegante. Alterada.

- Ah é? E aonde foi que você aprendeu, queridinha, que Nirvana tem as melhores músicas? – Bellatrix escorou-se na caixa de música. – Acorda, garota.

- Tudo bem. Mas se não for Nirvana, é Pearl Jam. – Sorriu magnânima e voltou para sua dança tresloucada.

- Fala sério! Grunge é um saco! – Bella fez uma careta.

- Isso por que você ainda não ouviu Do The Evolution, do Pearl.

- Claro que ouvi, garota! Tenho quarenta anos nas costas e conheço muita coisa do rock. Quer saber a melhor data? 1977 o início do punk.

- Pra mim a melhor época é sempre nossa época. 1991, a ascensão do Guns. – E dizendo isso apertou outro botão da caixa de música.

- Cara, Guns N' Roses é mui... – Parou. E então seus olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez com os outros olhos que guardavam a alma jovem e límpida. Bellatrix viu sua imagem adolescente, só que loira, na sua frente. Decidida, desmiolada e... Roqueira! _Qual é? Eu sou muito velha pra isso, já passei da fase de se atirar na multidão e usar camisas ridículas. _Luna percebeu a oscilada de Bella e foi o bastante para lhe permitir um próximo passo.

- Eu sempre gostei de Smeels like a teens spirits, mas às vezes me parece complicado de mais. Justamente por que não é fácil saber o que se passa na cabeça de um jovem. – Luna parou para escutar melhor a próxima música do Nirvana que selecionou na caixa de música. Seus olhos mais arregalados por causa do álcool em suas veias, a deixavam com um ar inquisitivo e adorável.

- Deixe de ser ridícula, vamos embora. – Bellatrix abafou o assunto e já tinha ido pegar seu casaco na mesa.

- Você cheira a espírito jovem. – Luna deixou escapar enquanto, sentada, olhava fixa para suas botas.

- Olha, chega com esse papinho medíocre e pegue esse gato imundo para irmos logo. – Bella já estava perto da porta.

- Por que você não gosta de falar desse assunto? Já te vi bêbada várias vezes, seu visual é...Uau! E você age como se tivesse 60 anos! – Luna exclamou enquanto pegava um chapéu estilo boina no cabide ao lado da porta e saía para o estacionamento.

- Quarenta e sete, bebê. – A mulher olhou-a com desdém. Às vezes ela olhava-se no espelho e via mesmo alguém com vinte e sete anos. Seu corpo era bem torneado e sensual, suas funções vitais eram saudáveis apesar de toda droga e bebida que já havia consumido ao longo de sua vida.

- Mas está inteiraça e...

- Já disse pra não falar no assunto, droga! Quem é você pra me julgar? Uma criança! – Bellatrix colocou seu casaco e se preparou para subir na moto. Já eram três da madrugada e o frio da noite congelava até mesmo os mais agasalhados.

- Eu não sou uma criança! E você não é uma velha, você gosta de rock e parece ser uma mulher de fibra e decidida e no entanto você fica reprimida em dizer que gosta de Guns?

- Vá se ferrar, pirralha! Eu não fico reprimida, é você que me deixa assim! Eu mal lhe conheço, não lhe darei trela e nunca serei sua próxima, sua amiga ou o que for!

- Então por que você me olha assim? – disse arrumando a boina.

A mulher sentiu o rosto tremer. Colocou o capacete como se não tivesse escutado nada. Já era difícil Ter que lidar com suas crises de velhice e seus cavalos presos.

- In the cold November rain... Cante bella! – Luna girava com os braços abertos à luz do poste do estacionamento. A bebida ainda fazendo-a flutuar.

Bellatrix olhou-a cheia de fúria.

- Or I'll just end up walkin', in the cold November rain! – Continuou a menina.

Lutou contra si mesma. Queria ir embora e deixá-la sozinha. A menina havia facilitado demais. Estava passando dos limites, extrapolando tudo. Mais uns dias e ela não respeitaria mais Bellatrix, não temeria Bellatrix.

A mulher sacou a arma.

- Sobe na merda da moto, garota! – Apontou a arma para a testa da menina.

- Você não vai atirar em mim, Bellatrix. – Luna olhou-a séria e falou calmamente, porém firme.

- E o que faz sua cabecinha platinada pensar nisso? – Bella contorceu os lábios em um sorriso de escárnio.

- Cause nothing lasts forever, even cold November rain! – Luna ergueu os braços e movimentou o corpo de leve num espasmo sensual e involuntário.

Bellatrix atirou e acertou de raspão na boina que a garota usava e a fez voar pra longe. Luna olhou-a espantada. A mulher apenas apertou os olhos, realçando sua palavra final. A garota sabia que não deveria brincar muito com fogo, mas já estava toda molhada mesmo, somente por brincar com Bellatrix. Desejava-a em segredo. Muito.

Sua mania de achar um motivo plausível pra fazer outra coisa supostamente "errada", que não serve como justificativa principal para o que vai fazer, era tão eficiente quanto usar refrigerante de combustível para a motocicleta. E assim, deixou cair três coisas: Seu motivo, sua inocência, seu juízo. Três coisas que pensou em se livrar somente como fachada, por que já havia perdido-as naquele dia em que a mulher encostou uma faca em seu pescoço.

Talvez tenha sido seu olhar adulto e sexy ou o desejo de menina que atuou como imã para atrair a mulher a sua frente e, como dois imãs atraindo-se, mesmo sendo iguais no sexo, eram totalmente opostas.

Bellatrix foi a que fez o primeiro movimento. Foi mais um gesto depurativo, um meio de calar a língua afiada e amortecida pelo álcool de Luna. Ela beijou a garota.

Não foi nada romântico. Elas estavam brigando, Bella estava estressada e a menina bêbada. Mas, no vento frio da madrugada e sob a luz do estacionamento, algo muito maior que um simples beijo aconteceu.

Luna encontrou a última chave para abrir a porteira inviolável, depois de tanto procurara por respostas nas suas crises adolescentes. Vivera experiências inesquecíveis nos últimos dias mas... Bellatrix era única. Era exemplo de um caminho destorcido e doente, mas a menina estava pronta para levar sua maturidade além. Bellatrix escondia uma mulher extraordinária por trás da maquiagem, do preto e da alma cheia de espinhos. E não era a vilania dela que impediria Luna de venerá-la. Na verdade, a sombra por trás daqueles olhos passou a ser vista como um atrativo por Luna, uma fonte segura de força e atitude.

Colocou sua língua em contato com a língua de Bellatrix. Certamente a mulher não esperava por isso pois estremeceu por um segundo, mas como quem desafia, começou a beijar a garota com mais vontade. Luna deixou-se levar pelos espasmos de prazer que recebia tão abertamente.

O beijo prolongou-se por vários minutos, até a mulher agarrar os cabelos da menina e descolá-la de sua boca. Ficaram ofegantes, ambas. Não se olharam nos olhos, apenas permaneceram sentindo a respiração de uma no rosto da outra. Até Bellatrix, reagindo com confusão, embarcar na moto e dar arranque. Mal deu tempo de Luna correr até o bar à procura de Gato e embarcar com ele na carona da motocicleta e a mulher já estava em alta velocidade pela estrada escura. As duas, ainda sentindo o coração uma da outra bater acelerado, agora mais unidos.

Às vezes a garota podia jurar que a mulher acelerava mais que o necessário de propósito. Só para Luna ter que se agarrar mais forte á seu tronco.

A porteira já estava cheia de remendos, mais uma daquelas investidas e alguma coisa em Bellatrix iria se libertar. Antes tarde do que nunca.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Weee, pessoal, espero vocês no próximo capítulo que hoje postarei mais dois -_

_Tudo isso em homenagem á um fato ocorrido HOJE. s2_

_Well, no próximo capítulo eu conto._

_Até lá! o/_

**N/A: **As músicas citadas na fic são, respectivamente:

**- Come as you are - Nirvana****  
- Do The Evolution - Pearl Jam****  
- Smeels Like a Teen Spirit - Nirvana  
- November Rain - Guns'n'roses**

Pra quem não sabe o que ser Grunge, aqui vai uma pequena nota:

**Grunge**(às vezes chamado de **Seattle Sound**, ou **Som de Seattle**): É um movimento de raízes da música independente, que se tornou comercialmente bem-sucedido, como sendo uma "ramificação" de hardcore punk, heavy metal e rock alternativo no final dos anos 1980 e começo da década de 1990. Bandas das cidades do noroeste dos Estados Unidos, como Seattle, Olympia, e Portland, foram responsáveis pela "criação", citada abaixo, do grunge e o tornaram popular para a maior parte da audiência. O gênero é muito associado à Geração X, devido ao fato de sua popularização ter ocorrido em seguida ao surgimento desta geração, a qual consiste nas pessoas nascidas nas décadas de 1960 e 1970.

FONTE: Wikipédia. (2008)

o/


	8. Madáme

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título:** Serpentes de Algodão**  
Capa:**_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)  
Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Madáme – Estado de Reims, França.

Viajaram o dia seguinte inteiro. Não proferiram palavra. Evitaram olharem-se nos olhos, evitaram investir. Nenhuma das duas se daria ao luxo de manifestar-se. Não estavam dispostas para mais um conflito de gênios e negações.

Pararam pouco pela estrada, vez ou outra para alguma necessidade básica. Mas realmente não tiveram pausa na viagem. Não sabiam mais em que cidade estavam ou por onde passariam na próxima esquina, mesmo tendo o mapa, Bellatrix estava sem ânimo nenhum para se localizar. Tinham consciência que estavam situadas numa das rodovias principais que atravessa em linha reta os estados da França, mas não tinham consciência de nome ou qualquer informação sobre a estrada e, sinceramente, nem faziam questão de saber.

Era tarde da noite quando uma voz rouca irrompeu do capacete negro em frente ao de Luna.

- Uma luz. – E o elemento indicado por Bellatrix apontou no escuro. Então era uma luz, uma luz de um alojamento. Tinham recém passado por uma cidadela cheia de luzes.

- É um hotel cinco estrelas. – A garota deixou escapar maravilhada com o grande portão e as cercas vivas que guardavam o imenso... Castelo? Iluminado por archotes brilhantes. O jardim possuía uma fonte de pedra grandiosa e, de minuto em minuto, algum funcionário devidamente uniformizado cruzava a entrada do Hotel pelo jardim.

- Saco! Era só o que me faltava... Ajude-me a contar o que temos. – Bella puxou um saco de couro do fundo de sua mala, assustando um felino cinzento.

- Luna continuava estática em frente aos portões, completamente extasiada com a visão do sinuoso luxo em meio ao nada.

- Garota!

- Hã?

Sob uma chuva de xingamentos, Luna ajudou a impaciente Bellatrix a contar o dinheiro roubado de dias atrás. Tinham o suficiente, claro, mas mesmo assim, era dinheiro pra toda a viagem até a Itália. Não podiam desperdiçar.

- Bom, pelo menos hoje à noite temos que ficar por aqui. – Disse a mulher, bufando.

Foi difícil para a menina conter os pés em euforia que saltitavam alegremente pela entrada de pedra. Houve uma pequena movimentação no hall de entrada quando elas se aproximavam, mas a atmosfera estava leve e, por incrível que pareça, Bella tratou bem a recepcionista.

- Por favor, um quarto.

_- Comment?_

- Dos mais simples e... Um quarto. – Aumentou o tom de voz para a recepcionista aparentemente desentendida.

_- Désolé_, mas nam serrá possíve. – Disse trêmula a moça.

- Ótimo. – A mulher largou um maço de euros em cima do balcão e sorriu entediada.

- Nam é pelo prreço, _madáme_. – A recepcionista piscou milhares de vezes em poucos segundos e falou calmamente com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Escuta aqui sua metida! Eu estou pedindo gentilmente um quarto e, se você não percebeu, a grana dá e sobra. Então, faça um favor para nós duas, me dê a chave e boa noite, sim?

_- Madáme_, a _madáme_ nam me comprreenderr. Nam prrecisams do seu dinheirro. Este serr um hotel _halt de gamme_ e...

_- Madáme_ é o cacete! Quem disse que não temos eut de gãm? – Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mesmo sem entender o que a palavra em francês significasse.

- Clarramente perrcebe-se pelos vossos trrajes e...

- Ah! Então você, sua empregadinha de bosta, não quer alugar um quarto pra gente por que estamos...Mal vestidas? – Olhou-se de cima a baixo para seu traje de couro e para a roupa empoeirada e larga de Luna.

- Nam, madáme. Serr porr uma sérrie de fatorres que...

- Muito bem! Não mandarei chamar a gerência por que acho que você ainda tem muito para ser humilhada. Vaca! – E cuspindo no balcão, a mulher saiu porta a fora.

Luna mal conseguira prestar atenção na abóbada da entrada do hotel, nos pufes dourados, na decoração _nevau_, nos tapetes do século passado, na coleção de armas medievais... por que logo teve que acompanhar a mulher até a moto.

Mas, em vez de arrancar a moto, raivosa como sempre, Bellatrix deu meia volta e começou a voltar pela estrada de onde tinham vindo. Por um momento Luna achou que voltariam à cansativa viagem, queria reclamar, mas não abriu a boca, uma coisa dentro dela gritava para não fazê-lo. Assim, não demorou muito e percebeu que Bella procurava alguma coisa, por que estavam retrocedendo pelo caminho asfaltado que as aproximava novamente da cidade próxima.

A mulher entrou numa estradinha bem cuidada, com flores dos dois lados. Logo estavam na pequena cidade. Depois de alguns minutos rondando aleatoriamente, Bellatrix encontrou o que queria. Pararam em frente à uma loja de roupas. Uma boutique revestida de conjuntos e peças de marcas famosas e alta costura.

A mulher desligou a moto. Num profundo lamento, Luna percebeu que esquecera Gato.

- Calma garota, já vamos voltar. O gato burro vai te esperar – A mulher disse enquanto mexia na maçaneta. Um estampido minutos depois e a porta se abrira.

- O que você vai fazer? – Luna não agüentou de curiosidade.

Então, a mulher entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si logo depois que Luna adentrara também no lugar e triunfante disse num sussurro.

- Sirva-se – Abriu os braços e mostrou a Luna as araras e manequins sem fim, vestidos com os mais caros vestidos franceses. Era difícil visualizar tudo no escuro, mas não podiam correr o risco de acender a luz, já tiveram sorte de a loja não possuir alarmes.

Foi difícil conter a alegria mais uma vez, mas logo murchou.

- Eu não quero roubar. – A menina olhou para seus pés.

- Por favor! Eu não acredito que... Ah! Droga! Então vá lá pra fora e me aguarde. Avise se alguém passar! – Bellatrix sussurrava violentamente empurrando a garota para fora.

Luna obedeceu e longos minutos depois a porta da boutique se abriu e uma mulher saiu. A loira tomou um susto de início, sem reconhecer a mulher morena. Bella estava, de certa forma, irreconhecível. Estava usando um vestido de seda preto, sem decote e sem mangas. A gola era reta como todo comprimento do vestido que colava no corpo bem torneado da mulher e terminava um pouco acima dos joelhos. Usava luvas igualmente pretas e de seda. Em cima de um salto altíssimo de um sapato de couro de bico pontudo, exibia seu longo cabelo todo preso em um majestoso coque no topo da cabeça, a franja ainda contornava-lhe um olho, mas estava ajeitada e brilhante.

- Achei um laquê. Lembrei-me que peruas amam isso. – Falou displicente enquanto dava uma tragada no cigarro longo.

- Bem, por que... por que você se vestiu assim? – Luna ainda remoia a repentina reação da mulher à discussão no hotel.

- Você já vai entender, ou melhor, aquela empregadinha vai entender como se trata uma Black. Vista isso rápido. – Arremessou uma sacola de papel para Luna.

- Mas eu não quero roubar por que...

- Eu roubei e estou te dando! O primeiro ministro rouba dinheiro de direito dos pobres e beneficia seus chegados, e aceitar isso não é roubo, ou seriamos todos ladrões por certo ângulo. – Sentou-se no banco da moto e ficou observando a face sonhadora da menina. Sua maquiagem ainda mais retocada. Seus olhos ainda mais reveladores.

Luna adentrou na loja e desembrulhou a sacola. A mulher escolhera para a garota um vestido rosa claro, com mangas três quartos feitas de renda e com uma gola decotada igualmente rendada. Abaixo dos seios uma fita rosa mais escuro prendia o vestido que, dali para baixo, alargava-se se enchendo de pregas e deixando-se esvoaçar.

Calçou o sapato de fivelas e um colar de pérolas minúsculas, caído no fundo da sacola. E foi com grande satisfação no olhar que percebeu que a "sacola" era na verdade um embrulho que enrolava o resto das roupas, uma vez vazio, ela rasgou o papel e descobriu um imponente chapéu cor de rosa, daqueles de madames, com pluma gigante e tudo!

O grande sorriso que colocou no rosto depois de arrumar os cabeços para um lado só, foi tão proporcional a sua felicidade que se sentiu totalmente segura em perguntar algo para a morena que a esperava.

- Por acaso, você tem aquele seu batom por aí? – Os grandiosos olhos azuis abriram-se esperançosos.

Então, Bella olhou-a séria, descruzou os braços e abriu a mão. Ali estava o batom rosa-choque, já á mão da mulher, esperando pela menina.

Luna agradeceu com um sussurro doce enquanto pintava-se se olhando no espelho da moto. A mulher já se acomodava no acento com seu incômodo vestido, para fazê-lo, teve que puxar o vestido até a cintura, ou do contrário, não conseguiria abrir as pernas. Mas ao fazer isso, revelou mais uma coisa aos olhos curiosos da menina. Uma tatuagem.

Espinhos. Espinhos entrelaçados rodeando sua coxa esquerda. Era como se a mulher ostenta-se algum símbolo de tortura, escondido embaixo das vestes. Ferindo-a.

Luna instintivamente passou a mão pela tatuagem. Alisando o desenho.

- O que você está fazendo? – Bella tentou parecer irritada, mas sua expressão revelou uma surpresa divertida.

- Nada eu só...

- Segure os capacetes, precisamos ir!

Bellatrix não poderia usar a proteção com aquele penteado.E segurando os capacetes e seu chapéu, partiram pela avenida da cidade.

- Boa noite. – Bellatrix acendeu um cigarro enquanto cumprimentava novamente a recepcionista como se não á conhecesse.

- Como se atrreve? Onde rroubou esse? – A funcionária estava lívida de fúria. Luna parecia ter escutado o estampido do tapa na cara da recepcionista que a nova visão de Bellatrix causou. Provavelmente estava temendo a confusão em que poderia se meter. Mas já havia estragado sua vida mesmo, barrando Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

- Que acusações são estas! Retire o que disse já, sua insolente! – Bellatrix ostentava um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca enquanto bradava de cenho franzido.

- Mamãe chame a gerência, esse tipo de assunto não se discute com subalternos metidos a elegantes. Olhe para esse hall que maravilha! Olhe esses tapetes! – Luna abriu os braços e girou divertindo-se com a encenação, compreendendo o motivo da escapulida de Bellatrix e a troca de roupas. Gato acompanhava seus pés. Haviam encontrado-o sentado em frente ao portão, como se soubesse que voltariam. – Olhe esses pufes! – Luna atirou-se num pufe dourado e estirou-se como se fosse uma gata cansada.

- Ouviu a garota. Chame a gerência já!

- Pelo amorr de Deus, você achh que _muá_...

- O que está havendo Marie? – Um senhor careca e gordo apareceu aos fundos do corredor próximo, interrompendo-a. Seu inglês era perfeito.

- Nada Senhorr Jacob, esse madáme apenas... – A recepcionista parecia um pimentão trêmulo.

- Eu apenas estou tentando me hospedar neste... – olhou ao redor – razoável hotel, mas parece que a queridinha aqui não deseja isso!

Silêncio. O homem gordo começou a corar, seus olhares eram furiosos para a funcionária. Provavelmente ele deveria ser o gerente.

- Eu vim de muito longe, Senhor. Meu marido teve que voltar para marinha correndo e eu e minha... minha filha ficamos na França sem saber pra onde ir. Temos parentes na Itália, mas o único meio de transporte que disponibilizamos é uma moto velha. Nossas roupas estão escassas. Realmente esta sendo difícil ficar presa num país que você não conhece, tendo que parar em pensões imundas! – Bellatrix gesticulava copiosamente, definitivamente ela sabia interpretar muito bem. – Dinheiro não é nosso problema. Mas acho que devemos procurar outro lugar melhor. Vai ser difícil encontrar, mas que fazer? Parece que os hóspedes estão sendo selecionados agora, não?

- Negativo! De jeito nenhum! A senhora e sua filha podem ficar hospedadas o tempo que quiserem em nosso hotel e tudo por minha conta! Não se preocupe, tudo não passou de um mal entendido.

- Oh! Eu realmente agradeço! O Senhor é muito gentil. – Bellatrix tentou sorrir. O gerente havia caído mesmo no papo furado da mulher.

- Não, a senhora que é digna de tais gentilezas! – O homem tentou esconder o nervosismo.

- Tudo bem! Levem as malas pra cima por favor, são poucas mas são valiosas. Temos um gato, cuidem dele sim? E ah! Fiquem atentos ao telefone do serviço de quarto! Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrenda, preciso de aspirinas e...

A voz da mulher foi sumindo enquanto ela dirigia-se ao elevador junto de Luna e do carregador e subia para os andares superiores. Gato foi levado pela faxineira até a cozinha. Os funcionários voltaram á seus afazeres de cara torta e amarrada, pois conheciam aquela moto como a da arruaceira que havia aparecido por lá antes. Ela era dissimulada realmente para fazer aquela cena, mas quem discutiria com o chefe?

E, mesmo jurando vingança, a recepcionista calou-se, afinal de contas, além do chefe, quem se meteria com Bellatrix?

- Ah! Que porre! – Atirou-se na cama como quem descarregava o fardo mais pesado do mundo. Sua cabeça latejava levemente pensando no Lorde e na gangue. Sua irmã, os bandido, que estariam fazendo? Tremeu de medo quando pensou que talvez ela e a garota acabassem se atrasando, quebrando assim a palavra de Lorde Harley e, com certeza, sendo severamente punidas.

Luna começou a bater palmas logo depois que fechou a porta.

- Sou sua fã! – Começou a rir então, a garota.

- Menos, garota. Mas veja só! Conseguimos ficar de graça! – A mulher levantou-se e foi até o banheiro próximo. – Tem uma banheira de hidromassagem! Malditos franceses! – Pegou sua mala rapidamente e trancou-se no banheiro.

A garota foi desfazendo o sorriso aos poucos. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e lembrou-se de seu pai e sua casa. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de não vê-lo mais. Estava indo ao seu encontro, tinha certeza. Mais alguns dias e... Dormiu no sofá.

Sua cabeça estava cansada demais para visualizar cada detalhe do quarto: os arranjos, as artes, os enfeites, os tecidos, os tapetes, os móveis de carvalho. Acordou com Bellatrix cutucando-lhe.

Pegou uma roupa de baixo que lavava e usava sempre, já que só possuía uma sua e outra que Narcisa a dera no dia em que embarcaram n'O Minotauro, e trancou-se no banheiro. Os azulejos, brancos como algodão, brilhavam com os detalhes dourados da porcelana do vaso sanitário, da pia e da banheira. As torneiras eram feitas de ouro e as portinholas e gavetas estavam cheias de toalhas, sabonetes e xampu.

A garota demorou horas no banho. Tanto tempo havia que não tomava um banho completo. Lavando muito bem os cabelos e deixando-os sedosos num banho de creme, passando a esponja esfoliante em cada parte de seu corpo, deixando a poeira e a fumaça de seus poros esvaírem-se com a água em movimento da banheira. Secou-se bem e enrolou-se na toalha, enrolando também os cabelos. Começou freneticamente a abrir as portinhas da pia, usando cotonetes, desodorantes, espátulas de unha, cremes para as mãos e pele, perfumes. Estava renovada e cansada. _Falta só o sono da beleza, _pensou consigo mesma enquanto recolhia a roupa e arrumava-a em cima da poltrona na saída do banheiro, ainda enrolada na toalha.

Luna nunca fora muito vaidosa, mas depois de tantos dias e poucos banhos, de tanto cansaço e descanso pobre, teve que ceder um tempo extenso para cuidar clinicamente de si.

Surpreendeu-se com a visão a sua frente quando aproximou-se da cama. Bellatrix estava também enrolada na toalha, o cabelo em outra, as pernas encolhidas de lado, tentando pintar com a mão esquerda as unhas da mão direita.

- Droga! – Acabara de borrar e parecia não ter acontecido pela primeira vez. – Esmalte de merda!

A menina lançou alguns passos curtos e decididos até a cama e pegou na mão da mulher, pronta para ajudá-la a pintar as unhas.

- Mas o que...? – Bella encarou estupefata uma Luna concentrada. – Você tem problemas na cabeça?

E, linchando a garota, sentou do outro lado da cama virando as costas para a outra.

Luna então, calmamente, fez o contorno da grande cama e, uma vez estando de frente para Bellatrix novamente, pegou sua mão e tentou ajudá-la de novo.

- Sai daqui! Já falei! Sai daqui, sua idiota! – Irada, ela bateu na mão estendida da menina.

Luna devolveu o tapa na mão. A mulher empalideceu. A garota tentou mais uma vez pegar na mão de Bellatrix e também o esmalte. E mais uma vez a mulher estava pronta pra estapear a garota, quando Luna empurrou a mão de Bella longe. E com esse movimento, as duas começaram a empurrar-se e estapearem-se os braços e as mãos, parecendo duas crianças mimadas.

- Quer parar já com... – Bellatrix tentava gritar no meio do repentino ataque de Luna.

- Só se você me deixar pintar suas unhas. – Apesar de alterada, Luna estava tranqüila. Sua feição era normal e seus olhos continuavam bondosos.

- Por que isso agora? – Bella deu um último empurrão nos braços de Luna e a briga cessou-se.

- Por que eu gosto de pintar unhas e gosto de esmalte e... gosto das _suas_ unhas. – A garota enrolou mais uma vez os cabelos na toalha branca, sentou-se do lado da mulher e pegou sua mão pela quarta vez. Tomou o esmalte do outro lado e começou a trabalhar nas unhas longas e razoavelmente cuidadas de Bellatrix.

- Olha, você está fazendo errado. – A mulher começou. – Borrou! Eu faço melhor sozinha, me dá aqui isso... – Tentou livrar-se da menina mas esta continuava a segurar sua mão firme. Apenas sorriu pra mulher, a garota sabia o que estava fazendo. Aquilo era uma questão de concentração e os grandes olhos azuis se encarregariam daquela tarefa.

As mãos da mulher eram tão femininas e ao mesmo tempo tão carregadas de uma energia pesada. Quem sabe quantas pessoas não morreram por aquelas mãos, quem sabe quantos homens e mulheres não enlouqueceram, nos dois sentidos, por causa daquelas mãos... Mas era mais do que duas mãos especiais, uma doce e outra nem tanto. Era o toque. Era o contato da pele, era o encaixe imperfeito dos poros, a maciez com que uma recebia a outra. Era como se toda sensibilidade de ambas estivesse localizada nas mãos que se encontravam.

A mancha verde vivo do esmalte deslizava pela unha lisa como se preenche-se automaticamente cada pedacinho que não fora tocado com a tinta. Luna tinha uma visão precisa e não ousava tremer nem de leve as mãos. Precisava ser firme e deixar o trabalho perfeito.

Obviamente que Bellatrix reclamou no começo, mas logo não teve mais razões para reclamar da pintura. Pelo contrário, segurou-se para não lançar um elogio chocho. Segurou sua porteira.

Mas quando Luna, acabando o serviço, ficou em pé e desenrolou sua toalha revelando os dourados cabelos longos, Bella despertou. Foi-se a ultima resistência. Luna, parada a sua frente, espreguiçando-se, peito estufado, braços abertos, apenas enrolada numa toalha branca.

As mãos da mulher estenderam-se no ar e ela, negando do fundo do coração, abriu a porteira.

A garota não sorriu ao ver as mãos da mulher, sentada na cama, em sua cintura. Permaneceu séria, encarando-a curiosamente. O olhar da mulher era limpo, sem maquiagem alguma. Apenas os olhos escuros e uma razão ferida.

Lentamente e no mesmo ritmo, a menina e a mulher movimentaram-se. A mulher, deslizou as mãos pela coxa da menina, por cima da toalha. Já a menina, sem desviar dos olhos escuros, aproximou-se do corpo que emanava a energia que tanto lhe atraia. Devagar, Luna foi colocando um joelho do lado de cada perna da mulher, ficando por fim, ajoelhada em cima de Bellatrix.

As mãos da mulher voltaram para a cintura da garota, um pouco mais ágeis. Luna foi descendo devagar e, tão lentamente como a sua aproximação ao íntimo de Bellatrix, sentou no colo da mulher.

Podiam jurar que pequenas ondas de eletro choque circulavam por seus corpos, era um contato de repulsão e carência ao mesmo tempo.

Não haviam se martirizado perguntando para elas mesmas se aquilo era certo, se era ou não bem visto pela sociedade, haviam sim perdido muito tempo era com seus conflitos de personalidade, idade e realidade diferentes. Mas nunca se culparam por sentirem-se atraídas por alguém do mesmo sexo. Cada um com seus gostos e, por que não, suas loucuras.

A mulher avançou diretamente para o nó da toalha, o desfez com cuidado por causa das unhas recém pintadas. Deixou o tecido cair, como se fosse a abertura da tão esperada cortina, o inicio do espetáculo. Estava tão maravilhada com o corpo pálido a sua frente, que agia impulsivamente, quase sem pensar. Tão atenta, apegando-se a tudo para comprovar que era verdade.

Luna segurou a nuca de Bellatrix e a trouxe para seus seios, encostando a face quente da mulher em seu peito. As mãos da mulher já exploravam suas costas lisas, seus braços.

Suas coxas atritavam-se aumentando ainda mais o calor das duas. O fogo.

Bella foi deitando lentamente. Luna, acompanhando seu movimento, livrou-se lentamente das toalhas da outra.

A garota encostou a cabeça no peito da mulher, já deitada, enlaçaram-se as pernas e assim ficou, passando os dedos lentamente nos desenhos gravados na pele da mulher, pelos seios, desenhando seus contornos, ao redor do umbigo. Contornou todas as formas do corpo da mulher, como se ela fosse uma escultura sombria, pronta para ser lapidada por um anjo.

Adormeceu com os dedos de Bellatrix por entre seus cabelos, massageando uma, duas, três vezes. Exalando aquele aroma doce natural que, mesmo depois de um banho, continuava no ambiente por onde Luna passava, despertando os mais atentos como Bellatrix, e agora mais ainda, já que estava impregnado na pele da mulher.

_Continua..._

* * *

Ok, ok. Não vou deixar vcs só com esse lemonzinho xoxinho.

Vou postar o próximo capítulo JÁ! u.u

Espero que vocês estejam gostando por que tneho uma notícia óPtima.

Mas vou deixar pra revelar no próximo.  
Nesse quero agradecer novamente os reviews da minha Sis iluminada **Hokuto**, á **Mandy XD** que é a fada madrinha brilhante, rosa e mágica dessa fic. ;D E também a **Feeerr** minha mais nova alert e amiga (bella's pride!). Beijos procês e meu muito thanks.

So, aqui as palavras em francês traduzidas com a ajuda do GoogleTranslater. O significado é basicamente esse:

_- Comment:_ Como.  
_- Desolé:_ Desculpa/Sinto muito.  
_- Madáme: _Madame.  
_- Halt de Gamme:_ De alta classe/Da Elite.  
_- Muá:_ Eu.

Até ali! ali! o/


	9. Ação e Reação

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título:** Serpentes de Algodão**  
Capa:**_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)  
Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Ação e Reação – Estado de Reims, França.

Estavam caminhando por uma estrada, as duas de mãos dadas, rindo. Bellatrix não ria tanto mas mesmo assim respondia animada com seus comentários sarcásticos. A estrada era estranhamente branca e cheia de neblina. A mulher era o único ponto escuro no ambiente. Mas ai Luna percebeu que caminhavam num amontoado de algodão onde seus pés afundavam, desequilibrando-as. E, quando cessou-se a neblina, se deu conta de que estavam cercadas por cartas estranhas e... Então o chão começara a se mexer. Estavam nas costas de uma cobra gigante! Vários sons abafados começaram a ressoar longe...

Luna acordou assustada. Estava na cama do hotel, abraçada a Bellatrix. Completamente nua.

Desvencilhou-se devagar da mulher, estendeu as cobertas por cima da mesma e deu uma olhada pro quarto ensolarado com as primeiras luzes da manhã.

Vestiu sua jeans com a saia de pregas por cima, colocou as camisas de manga curta e comprida sobrepostas e calçou o all star.

Tomou o rumo da cozinha, pelo jardim, a fim de visitar Gato, que dormira por lá. Mas parou pelo caminho quando avistou o carro da polícia estacionado próximo do portão. Dois policiais saiam da garagem privada a alguns metros. Imaginou o policial perguntando se algum elemento suspeito hospedara-se na noite anterior.

A garota congelou, deu a volta pelo hotel e, entrando pela porta dos fundos, foi de encontro às escadas. O elevador estava muito à vista, precisava ser rápida e sorrateira. Precisavam fugir.

Lembrou-se da motocicleta, precisariam dela. Voltou então ao gramado e, certificando-se que os policiais estavam mais ao longe, entrou no estacionamento. Logo achou a Harley brilhante, ergueu seu pedal e, com toda sua força, começou a rebocá-la para fora do estacionamento. A motocicleta era muito pesada, mas uma vez destravando-a, descer pelo estacionamento levemente inclinado fora fácil. Uma vez novamente no quintal, deu meia volta e tentou chegar aos fundos. Foi difícil, pois precisava passar pelas janelas da cozinhas, mas conseguira, já que o gramado era plaino e a grama macia. Sorrateiramente e muito cuidadosa, chegou na porta dos fundos. Largou a moto pesada com um suspiro de alívio e entrou.

Mas o destino resolveu ser amigável com ela naquele dia, logo que entrou percebeu algo que não vira antes: o elevador de serviço. Subiu calmamente até o andar em que estavam hospedadas ela e Bella.

Achou seu quarto e, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, percebeu que o ponteiro na parede próxima indicava que um elevador subia. Seriam os policiais?

Abriu a porta com um estrondo.

- O que foi? – Bella saiu do banheiro, descabelada, escovando os dentes, vestindo um roupão.

- Pegue as malas, a policia esta aí.

- Como?

- Eu estava descendo e... Bem, acho que eles já estão no corredor. – Luna falou tranqüila.

- E você diz isso nessa calma! – Bella calçou um sapato, juntou roupas, enfiou algumas coisas numa bolsa preta, pegou sua arma, entrou no banheiro e, saindo logo depois, seguiu a menina.

Luna correu pelo corredor até o elevador de serviço, mas antes que o fizesse, ouviu um som agudo. O elevador que estava subindo havia chegado a seu destino. Voltou correndo então, Bellatrix atrás dela, tentando abrir todas as portas possíveis dos quartos vizinhos, mas todas estavam trancadas. Por sorte, uma se abriu e as duas entraram bem a tempo, mais um segundo e os policiais dobrariam pelo corredor e dariam de cara com elas.

Colou o ouvido na porta para escutar melhor.

- Querida, estou saindo! – Uma voz masculina aproximou-se.

Um homem apareceu, provavelmente o ocupante do quarto.

- Mas o que...?

Bella meteu-lhe o cabo da arma no queixo e um segundo depois o homem caiu desfalecido no carpete.

- Atenção madáme, prrecisamos que você cooperre e... – A voz vinha do quarto à frente. Os policiais estavam tentando entrar no quarto onde as duas estavam a segundos.

Mais vozes e um estrondo abafado. A porta havia sido derrubada.

- Tem barrulhe de água no banherre. Fiquem a postes! – Um outro policial falou.

Bellatrix e Luna encararam-se atrás da porta do quarto em frente. Revezavam-se para espiar pelo olho mágico a invasão dos policiais e ficaram a imaginar o que aconteceria se elas ainda estivessem lá. A mulher tinha sido precavida deixando o chuveiro ligado. Luna sorriu.

Abriram a porta e desataram a correr pelo corredor. Bellatrix somente com o roupão, carregando a bolsa em uma mão e com a arma na outra, Luna logo atrás. Obviamente, um policial as viu.

- Paradas! – Foi antes do homem proferir a palavra. Alguns segundos antes, quando Bellatrix na frente de Luna, olhou para trás, a menina atirou-se de costas contra a mulher e colocou o braço da mesma em seu pescoço.

- Cuidado! Ela é perigosa! – Luna gritou quase inconsciente. A mulher levou alguns segundos para digerir o ato da menina.

- É isso mesmo! Um passo e... e a gostosinha morre! – Bella sorriu. Então precisaria entrar no jogo.

O policial não se moveu, o outro que veio acudi-lo muito menos. Mas então, a recepcionista saiu do quarto da mulher e da menina. Tinha sido ela! Denunciara as outras!

- Atirrem! Elas estam unide! – Mas o sorriso de vingança da mulher não durou por muito tempo. Logo Bella e Luna dobraram o corredor e, antes que pudessem alcançá-las, já estavam fechando as grades do elevador de serviço.

- Nossa, você pensou rápido, hein? – Bella não pode deixar de comentar, abrindo um sorrisinho por entre suas madeixas descabeladas.

- Virar refém? - Luna girou os olhos três vezes antes de fixá-los na figura da mulher, no canto do elevador com os ombros aparecendo por fora do roupão, a respiração ofegante. Abriu um sorriso aluado. – Rotina.

Bella riu e o elevador abriu-se.

- Por aqui. – Disse a loira, calmamente, e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

- Temos que pegar a mot... – Bellatrix chocou-se divertidamente com a visão da moto à sua espera.

- Consegui trazê-la até aqui. Eu até dirigiria se você me ensinasse, mas talvez outro dia, hoje estamos com pressa e é melhor você ligar logo por que...

Bellatrix deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Luna suspirou profundamente.

Quando a mulher, carregando a bolsa, estava pronta para partir, Luna lembrou-se do seu gato.

- Você sempre se lembra nas piores horas! Um dia ainda faço espetinho desse gato e...

- Gato, gatinho! – Luna chamou-o da janela da cozinha e logo vinha correndo a loira e um ponto cinza quadrúpede atrás dela.

Quando Bella deu partida, a porta dos fundos escancarou-se e ouviu-se tiros que ricochetearam no encosto da Harley e no cano de descarga.

Embrenharam-se numa floresta. Bella estava tão nervosa que manteve a velocidade máxima enquanto atravessaram a floresta, enquanto passavam por uma pedreira, cortavam estradas, atalhavam em plantações. Permaneceram por duas horas na correria por paisagens desconhecidas. Ainda bem que Bella tinha junto consigo litros extras de gasolina. Sempre prevenida.

Mas, quando a mulher percebeu que estava no fim do combustível, desligou. Estavam no meio de uma plantação de trigo. O sol e o vento estavam fortes naquele dia. Tiveram que permanecer sentadas ou agachadas a tarde inteira, com medo que alguém as achasse.

Quando a noite caiu e o vento se intensificou. Bella levantou-se para tentar achar alguma estrada ou caminho, quando uma lufada de vento arrancou seu roupão. Luna lembrou-se que normalmente o vento levava seus chapéus e não as roupas de Bellatrix. Quando não arrancava coisas mais importantes, coisas que nenhum dinheiro do mundo pode comprar novamente. Mas a mulher, somente de roupa de baixo, logo achou o vestido da noite anterior, sem ligar para a reação de Luna diante de qualquer corrente d evento.

- Ah! Não acredito que deixei minha calça de couro lá naquele hotel desgraçado! Droga! – E fez um corte preciso, rasgando com as mãos, da barra do vestido até a cintura. Deixando seu caminhar livre e quase toda coxa esquerda á mostra.

- Você fica linda com esse vestido. – Luna disse displicentemente, enquanto alisava o pelo do gato.

- Escuta, garota. Sobre ontem à noite... – Começou a mulher.

- Sim? – Luna olhou-a piscando-se toda.

- Não foi planejado, saca? Estávamos lá e...

- Mas você gostou? – Seu olhar, mesmo calmo, demonstrava certa ansiedade.

- Óbvio, quer dizer...

- Ótimo! Por que eu também gostei. Na verdade, a gente apenas dormiu juntas, certo? Você quer saber se devemos ir mais adiante?

- Não! Na verdade sim, mas... – A mulher parecia impaciente.

- Podemos fazer de novo se você quiser e...

- Me deixa falar, porra! – Bella agachou-se mais um pouco e se aproximou alguns centímetros da menina. – Foi bom? Foi. Mas cara, a gente não fez nada. Foi só... Ah! Não quero mais falar disso!

- Tudo bem. Mas é que você estava tão...- Luna gesticulou meio tonta.

- Fim de papo! – Bella revirou os olhos, recostou-se na moto deitada e tentou dormir por que partiriam quando estivesse bem escuro. Estava realmente com medo de se atrasar e Lorde Harley castiga-las severamente. Preocupou-se por que estavam mais paradas do que viajando e, com certeza, isso quebraria a palavra do líder e as duas se dariam muito mal.

Acordaram quando caiu a noite por completo e resolveram partir a pé, caminhar alguns quilômetros pra tentar encontrar algum posto de gasolina, armazém ou algo parecido. Agasalharam-se bem, por que mesmo sendo uma noite de verão, o vento estava muito forte, e Bella abotoou bem seu casaco para não vê-lo sendo arrancado dela pelo vento outra vez. Luna deixou seu chapéu junto com Gato e a moto, no meio do trigal. Marcaram na estrada o local da plantação onde tinham deixado os pertences e saíram pela noite escura.

A garota tentou puxar assunto mas a mulher permaneceu calada, estava concentrada em alguma coisa.

Foi Luna que viu a primeira luz, na verdade, ouvira uma música, vira a luz e avisara Bellatrix. Atalharam por um campo e quanto mais perto da fonte da luz e da música, mais audível a melodia se tornava e mais e mais luzes apareciam.

Por fim, afastaram alguns galhos de uma árvore próxima e descobriram do que se tratava as luzes e o som.

Pessoas andando pra lá e pra cá, lençóis, cortinas e lonas por toda parte, cores, muitas cores, vários sons de animais, vários sons de ferragens e correntes, uma imponente tenda e Luna podia jurar que sentia o cheiro extremamente maravilhoso de algodão-doce dali mesmo.

Tinham encontrado um circo. _Um maldito circo!_

A mulher só não foi embora na mesma hora, por que precisava muito da gasolina. Fora um dia difícil, o que fez ela ter mais pressa de chegar na Itália o quanto antes, percebera que estava atrasando-se demais do seu destino. Mesmo que as distrações pelo caminho tenham sido extremamente... Boas.

- Vamos indo? – Calmamente e saltitante, Luna pulou do arbusto e saiu na direção da lona. O som era de uma música animada e chamativa, e Bella pôde conferir as crianças e adultos que chegavam aos poucos. Logo um espetáculo começaria.

A mulher lembrou-se do último circo que fora, quem encontrara lá e o que acontecera. Ficou a se perguntar se talvez não seria o mesmo... Mas a menina já estava indo na direção de umas jaulas e Bellatrix resolveu segui-la. Era só o tempo de achar gasolina e voltar para a moto o mais rápido possível.

As jaulas estavam repletas de animais exóticos, mais ao longe estendia-se uma tendinha fechada. Luna adentrou no espaço sem pedir licença, mas não havia ninguém. Chamou a mulher. Bellatrix entrou entediada no lugar e logo viu que era repleto de aquários com peixinhos, cobras e sapos.

- Esse aqui não é aquele circo da Inglaterra, não? Por que esse tem um mini-zoológico e aquele que vocês assaltaram não tinha. – Luna disse sonhadora enquanto batia no vidro do aquário onde jazia uma cobra verde vivo.

- Shhh! – Bella olhou rapidamente para fora e fez sinal de silêncio para Luna. – Fala baixo! Vamos, garota. Tenho que achar gasolina.

- Bellatrix – Luna a chamou bem na hora em que ela saia barraca a fora.

- Que foi? – Colocou a cabeça pela abertura da barraca novamente.

Luna indicou com o dedo a cobra que estava observando antes. Ainda estava lá a serpente, mas agora, com o corpo ereto e os olhos colados na mulher.

- Foi, foi um acidente! – A mulher tentou explicar. – Bem, Harley sabe hipnotizar cobras falando uma língua estranha. Um dia aí ele me ensinou... Coisa burra. – Saiu novamente.

A garota deu uma última olhada na serpente e seguiu a mulher. Poderia ter ficado horas pensando no assunto da língua das cobras, aquilo realmente a tinha fascinado, mas estava nos arredores de um circo, podia ver as barraquinhas com jogos e apostas, as comidas e bebidas, as pessoas rindo ansiosas para o grande espetáculo, e então, esquecera de tudo. Estava inteiramente concentrada na paisagem que tanto adorava, na coisa que mais a deixava feliz, depois de caçar Pomorim com seu pai, naquele universo encantado. Só faltava uma coisa...

- Bella! Bella! – Luna saiu em disparada no meio das pessoas. Bellatrix tentou mandá-la calar a boca, já que podiam estar sendo procuradas e qualquer vacilo, estavam fritas, mas a menina não deu ouvidos.

A mulher acompanhou a cabeleira loira com o olhar pelo meio do amontoado de pessoas e descobriu o motivo da alegria da menina. Algodão doce. Logo percebeu algo que a menina se esquecera.

- Desculpe-me senhor, não tenho dinheiro junto comigo. – Luna esquecera-se que tinha que comprar o doce.

- Aqui. Me deve uma, garota. – Bella estendeu a nota para o rapaz da barraquinha e logo a menina recebeu seu presente e o troco.

Luna agarrou-se no pescoço da mulher que sorriu nervosa e desvencilhou-se rapidamente.

- Obrigada. – Disse Luna e saiu correndo na direção de um jogo de tiro ao alvo com o algodão doce em uma das mãos e algumas moedas na outra.

Bellatrix contornou a lona do circo e logo encontrou o trailer dos artistas, procurou pelo lixeiro perto e achou dois galões de leite, lembrou-se de ter visto uma mangueira perto da jaula dos animais, encaminhou-se até lá e, com a adaga da sua cintura, cortou um pedaço. Depois foi fácil roubar o combustível do trailer e colocar os galões perto dos arbustos.

A mulher foi então, com passos largos e impacientes, para o meio da multidão e tentou achar Luna. Não demorou muito pois a garota estava usando uma cartola com a bandeira da Inglaterra desenhada, um óculos gigante verde e uma bolsinha cheia de brilho que quase cegou a mulher quando esta se aproximou da garota.

- Achei o combustível, vamos dar o fora. – Disse sorrateira, levando a garota pelo braço.

- Mas já? – Luna reprimiu-a calmamente.

- Quer ficar mais um pouco? Sozinha? – A mulher franziu o cenho

- Não. Acho que já vou indo. – E saiu saltitando.

Quando se aproximavam dos arbustos por onde haviam chegado, Luna, alegando estar com a glicose baixíssima, pediu mais um algodão doce.

- Olha só, você não quer me ver amarga certo? – Encarou Bella por trás das lentes verdes.

- De jeito nenhum. Amarga já chega a vida. – A mulher deu mais uma nota para a figura excêntrica a sua frente e sentou-se no solo, observando-a sair saltitante até a barraquinha de doces. Onde estariam seus cavalos? Riu. Onde estaria Harley? Congelou.

A garota demorou mais do que o previsto. Bella impaciente já a esperava na estrada após os arbustos.

- Que saco! Vamos sair daqui logo! – A mulher disse enquanto dava longas passadas carregando os galões pela estrada. Luna ia degustando de seu grande algodão doce, seu cabelo sob a ação do vento forte. Lambuzava-se toda, estalava a língua e ora ou outra soltava alguns gemidos de prazer. Bella tinha que se segurar para não agarrá-la ali mesmo, afinal de contas, estavam em uma estrada escura e com pressa! Mas a mulher excitava-se ao limite quando Luna lambia os dedos e os lábios. Sentia espasmos em todo o corpo. Implorou aos céus uma chuva gelada.

_Continua..._

* * *

Weeeeeee xD Postei o que tinha pra postar por hoje. :D  
Espero muito sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado.

Bem, agora lá vai a novidade:

**Eu ganhei Ouro com Serpentes de Algodão no I Challenge FemmeSlash do Fe/Grimmauld Place!**

Vocês podem imaginar o quanto estou feliz, caros leitores. Essa fic foi escrita com tanto zelo e cuidado, betada brilhantemente e OH! Ganheeeii!!  
Quem quiser conferir os prêmios e a avaliação, continue acompanahndo por que até final de semana que vem eu posto o fim d afic por que só falata três capítulos. Estamos chegando! (:  
Então, por último posto os prêmios e as avaliações. xD

Agradecimentos já feitos e ressaltados ao longo da fic até aqui. (E leitores não me esqueci de vocês no tópico do Chall cujo link está aqui:

http: /forum . potterish . com/viewtopic . php?f116&t41878&start160&sid030d71e50711a820130ca81704d92d55**  
(eliminem os espaços, sim :P)**

Próximo Capítulo: HA HA! Vocês me perguntam: Roonilzuco, onde está a NC-17 que brilha na classificação na ficha técnica da fic. E eu respondo: Oras! Estamos chegando á ela! E ao fim também! Segurem-se!

MUITO OBRIGADO mesmo á todos que de alguma forma ou outra fizeram minha primeira femme (e agora, primeiro ouro) vir á tona. Obrigado leitores o/ #explode em mil pedaços reluzentes de lufice sólida#


	10. Serpentes de Algodão

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título:** Serpentes de Algodão**  
Capa:**_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)  
Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

-- Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

-- OURO no I Challenge FemmeSlash da FLoreio & Borrões e Grimmauld Place. ;D

* * *

**  
Capítulo 10**

_Serpentes de algodão – Estado de Besançon, França._

Fora fácil de encontrarem onde haviam deixado a moto. Gato estava deitado perto da roda.

Bellatrix colocou o combustível, ajeitou as bagagens e colocou o capacete. Luna arrumou Gato na bolsa e, quando ia ajuntar a nova bolsa brilhosa, sua cartola, também nova, foi arrancada pelo vento bravio.

A mulher pode ouvir, enquanto dava a partida na motocicleta, algo semelhante a "mais um", "sempre", "um azar" e também "destino". Estranhou a delicadeza com que Luna guardou a bolsa brilhante e embarcou na garupa de Bellatrix que, por sua vez, sentiu a tensão começar a dominá-la novamente com o toque da garota.

Alguns minutos depois, já estavam na estrada novamente. O vento frio entrando pelas sobras no capacete de Luna. O vento que levava embora suas preciosidades. Um vento traiçoeiro e que não indicava tempo bom.

Passaram pela placa "Bem-Vindo ao Estado de Besançon". Há mais de cinco horas na estrada, avançavam rapidamente pela madrugada. O vento continuava forte, apesar do clima abafado de verão. Luna sentia o coração de Bellatrix bater forte, sentia alguns calafrios da mulher e, surpreendentemente, excitou-se.

Começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo abdômen da mulher e logo encontrou seus seios. Bellatrix não podia se mexer pois estava guiando a motocicleta, mas estava excitando-se também. Continuou com as carícias até passarem por uma construção quase invisível por causa da escuridão da noite e a mulher diminui a velocidade e entrou no campo limpo. Seguiram em linha reta até a construção e, aproximando-se mais, constataram que se tratava de um celeiro antigo, caindo aos pedaços. As duas grandes portas estavam pendidas podres, uma para cada lado. Entraram com a motocicleta. A mulher desembarcou, deixando a luz do farol da moto ligada para enxergar melhor o seu redor. As prateleiras de feno estavam podres e caídas, por isso o monte de feno no fundo do celeiro. O teto estava despencado em uma parte, revelando a noite lindamente estrelada.

- Na verdade, preciso que você me explique a história de hipnotizar cobras. – Luna lançou seu motivo falso mais uma vez.

- Claro. – Bella sorriu marota. – Estava pensando mesmo era em lhe explicar outra coisa antes, sabe? – Fez um movimento com a mão e simulou uma cara séria. – Mas posso ensinar o lance das cobras também... Será um ótimo complemento. – Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e girou em torno de si dando mais uma olhada no local. Foi até a porta e ajeitou-a em seu lugar, tampando o vento forte. Atirou-se no monte de feno, testando sua consistência e logo depois, abaixou a lanterna de luz forte até o monte, iluminando-o.

- Então... – Luna começou, tirando da moto cuidadosamente sua bolsa brilhante e ajeitando Gato que dormia no compartimento. – Presumo que você vai usar as cobras para me mostrar como se faz. – E sem avisar, abriu a bolsa e colocou-a no chão, libertando duas cobras d'água verdes.

- Meu Deus! Você ficou louca? Como você pegou? – Bella puxou a menina para longe das serpentes que moviam-se lentamente no chão batido. – Sua safada sacana!

- Fiquei cismada com essa historia de língua de cobras. – Girou os olhos e encarou a mulher. - Sabe, meu pai escreveu dicionários de varias línguas novas, de escaravelhos, múmias e... Bem, não sabia que existia de cobras, então...

- Então vou te mostrar uma aula aplicada. Vem comigo. – E pegando na mão da menina, a levou a frente do monte de feno, sob a luz da lanterna que era tão forte tanto quanto um refletor. Iluminadas como se estivessem num espetáculo, as duas, uma de frente para outra, encararam-se.

A mulher olhou para as cobras que enrolavam-se na roda da motocicleta. Luna respirou profundamente. Bellatrix alisou seus cabelos, juntou-os com uma mão e com a outra afastou alguns fios da nuca da menina, feito isso, aproximou seu lábios da pele branca ainda mais pálida por causa da luz direta. Beijou varias vezes a parte de trás do pescoço da garota, deslizando para a frente, indo de encontro ao ombro dela, voltando para o pescoço, o queixo, os lábios novamente.

O lance entre as duas era o toque, o contato. Parecia que eram feitas de matérias diferentes, como azeite e vinagre, mas que eram saborosas juntas. Seus corpos retraiam-se, suas peles repulsavam-se, mas seus corações se chamavam, seus nervos se necessitavam.

Juntas, eram uma batalha. Um constante conflito de gênios, de corpos, de almas. Mas atraiam-se justamente por não encaixarem. Encontravam-se no espaço e havia-se o choque das naturezas diferentes, mas permaneciam coladas juntas, emanando o prazer dos elementos opostos.

Luna já estava sem blusa e Bella continuava a descer por entre seus seios, até seu umbigo e além. Agora era a vez da calca e da saia serem arremessadas para outro canto. Rosa. A calcinha rosa. A mulher sentiu tanto desejo com aquela imagem a sua frente, a silhueta pálida adornada com o tecido rosa. Suas taras. Despiu-a da calcinha lentamente, apreciando o aroma doce que acentuava-se naquela região. Alisou suas coxas jovens mais uma vez antes de abraçá-la de supetão, arrancando-lhe um beijo de cessar a respiração e jogando-a no feno. Luna cerrou os olhos e esperou o corpo quente da mulher cobrir o seu, mas ao invés disso, Bellatrix tirou os tênis da menina e foi até a moto.

A garota não conseguia enxergá-la já que a luz quase a cegava. Bellatrix observou a jovem perfeita estirada no feno. Nua. Esperando-a. A luz acentuando sua beleza, o brilho de seus cabelos, a excitação em seus olhos.

- Bella? – Luna sentiu-se abandonada.

Ouviu a mulher proferir alguns sussurros e segundos depois duas cobras apareceram no campo de luz. Luna sentiu uma leve pontada de medo quando percebeu que as cobras iam na sua direção.

- Tenha calma, eles estão sob meu... – Começou a mulher.

- Eu confio em você. – Luna disse firmemente.

Então, os sussurros da mulher começaram outra vez, Luna deduziu que provavelmente era a tal língua de cobra que Bellatrix, realmente, sabia.

- Shh! – Pediu silêncio a uma Luna que contorcia-se por que as cobras tocaram seus pés e subiam pelas canelas. Com o som de Bella, as cobras ergueram as cabeças e olharam para a mulher. Luna lembrou-se que foi aquele mesmo som que Bella proferiu no circo e as fizera agire assim. – Não se mova agora, doçura.

A menina obedeceu. Mas que diabos as cobras fariam? Luna entendeu na hora em que sentiu o arrepio de tesão subir-lhe a espinha, na hora em que as cobras também subiam, mas em movimento zigue-zague por suas coxas. Então a mulher iria brincar com ela? Explicaria como hipnotizava as cobras? E logo deduziu também que esse foi o mesmo modo de ela, Bellatrix, aprender a língua das serpentes com Lorde Harley.

Parou de pensar. As serpentes desceram por sua cintura e enrolaram-se uma em cada pulso da garota. Subiram por seus braços, o rastro frio, amargo e ao mesmo tempo macio, pela pele pálida e doce.

Bellatrix assistia e comandava a tudo, do encosto da moto. Enlouquecendo.

As serpentes arrancaram gemidos da menina quando deslizaram por suas axilas e subiram por seu pescoço. Circularam seu rosto, roçaram em seus lábios e enrolaram-se em seus cabelos luminosos. Desceram pelos lados de sua cabeça e atingiram os ombros novamente, deslizaram pelo peito da garota e atingiram os seis redondos, circulando-os, contornando-os, fazendo os mamilos se arrepiarem, assim como os pelos loiros e minúsculos de sua nuca, braços e coxas.

Mais uma vez a menina gemia e enchia-se de espasmos e contrações musculares, justamente por que as cobras circulavam seu ventre, seu umbigo, mais abaixo por seu baixo ventre arrepiando os claros pelos pubianos. Luna estava tonta, não tinha mais senso de espaço, de visão ou qualquer sentido que fosse. Seu corpo estava inteiramente sensível e sedento daquele toque, daquele rastro, era como se as serpentes fossem Bellatrix, era como Luna a via. Linda, atraente, misteriosa, vulnerável para quem falasse sua língua e extremamente perigosa. Um atrativo perfeito para sua pele doce. O paraíso.

Então as serpentes deslizaram, uma em cada virilha, roçando ligeiramente no sexo da garota, procurando o outro lado. Luna virou-se. As cobras encontraram suas nádegas firmes, intocadas. Rastejaram por toda circunferência das nádegas, deslizando pelo ínfimo divisor entre as duas, pelas dobras entre as mesmas e as coxas. Subiram por suas costas, enlaçando-se. Desceram novamente pelas nádegas, pelas partes de trás das coxas, pelas panturrilhas, pelas palmas dos pés e foram embora. Deixando o corpo extasiado da garota de respiração sôfrega, de pelos arrepiados, de olhos cerrados, de coração disparado, de boca entreaberta, de poros escancarados pedindo por mais, mais e mais. Aquele toque perigoso e macio como algodão a mesmo tempo. Serpentes de algodão.

Mas uma sombra cobriu o corpo e Luna, virando-se, pode ver a silhueta da mulher cobrindo o refletor. Como seu corpo era lindo nu! Era como se a idade não a tivesse atingido, como se as conseqüências de sua vida inconseqüente tivessem esquecido de aparecer.

Bellatrix proferiu a última ordem para as cobras afastarem-se. E então, deitou sobre a menina.

Houve o toque. Houve os toques, os choques, as batalhas, as forcas contrarias, a retirada das resistências, a atração repulsiva, a repulsa clamando pela volta. O doce expurgando o amargo e vice-e-versa.

Beijaram-se por longos minutos, roçaram seus peitos, roçaram suas línguas por seus peitos. Uma repetindo a outra, complementando a outra, provocando e revidando. Gemidos, risadas, muxoxos de prazer e loucura rondavam pelo campo iluminado e pelo feno. Riscaram seus corpos com os dentes, molharam suas curvas com suas línguas e apertaram uma a carne da outra como se precisassem fundir-se. Juntas, elevaram suas excitações, suas tensões ao infinito.

Dedos entrelaçaram-se, despediram-se e penetraram no quente e úmido clímax.

Do toque à explosão.

Do inicio ao fim.

E as vozes quase inexistentes e arfantes de ambas, lançaram palavras para coroar o espetáculo sobre a luz testemunha da Harley Davisson.

- Te amo mais que algodão doce, Bellatrix.

- Te adoro, gostosinha. – Uma risada maléfica e aliviada.

Mas, ao contrario do que pensavam, o espetáculo ainda não tinha acabado. As serpentes não foram muito longe por que, mesmo não estando hipnotizadas, queriam o toque doce da pele branca. Voltaram para perto dos corpos enlaçados e quando estavam perto das nádegas da criatura pálida, esta se virou e deitou por cima de uma das cobras.

O torpor de Luna era tanto que não conseguiu sentir o corpo frio em sua nádega, foi somente quando os dentes afiados da serpente penetraram na pele macia e branca como algodão, que a garota gritou. Bella acudiu-a rapidamente apesar de seu corpo esgotado e sua mente vazia. Logo viu a cobra agarrada à nádega de Luna, numa mordida traiçoeira e doída. Agarrou a boca da cobra e, desenterrando-a da pele de Luna, jogou-a longe assim como o fez com a outra. Gato pulou da bolsa e agarrou uma cobra, rasgando-a, enquanto Bella atirou na cabeça da outra com sua arma.

A mulher então, rasgou um pedaço do vestido que estava usando anteriormente e colocou sob o ferimento de Luna.

- Não se preocupe, pequena. Essa não é uma serpente peçonhenta, ela pode te machucar muito, mas não vai lhe envenenar. – Abraçou-se ao corpo quente da garota.

- Tudo bem. Vai passar. – Luna abraçou-se carente à mulher.

- Você é a garota mais forte que conheço. Tenho certeza que amanhã você nem vai sentir mais isso. – Bellatrix alisou seus cabelos.

- É, meu pai vive me dizendo isso. Onde será que ele está? – Era a primeira vez que falava da sua saudade com Bella.

- Tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso agora? - A mulher levantou-se e foi até a moto desligar a luz.

- Não, na verdade. Estou um pouco tonta. – Disse a garota no escuro.

- Será a mordida da serpente? – A mulher voltou ao aconchego do feno.

- Imagino que a mordida não foi nada comparado ao que elas me fizeram antes.

Bellatrix soltou uma risada gostosa e enlaçou-se novamente à menina.

Então, olharam para o buraco no teto do celeiro, logo acima das duas, e conseguiram ver o céu estrelado e claro. As estrelas, testemunhas! Estrelas estas, refletidas nos olhos estreitos do gato que se acomodava perto do monte de feno e embarcava num sono com um ar misterioso de dever cumprido.

Luna já nem sentia a dor, seu corpo dormente e apaixonado precisava repousar e foi isso que fizeram. As amantes, cobertas pelo manto do Deus da noite, adormeceram com o relaxar dos corpos, sob o olhar das testemunhas brilhantes fixadas num céu azul escuro.

E então, a cortina se fechou e o espetáculo enfim, encerrou-se.

_____Continua..._

* * *

_____**TUPUF! #explode em mil estrelas# x.x  
**_

_____**Aí está a NC.  
**_

_____**Tudo bem , não percam o fio da meada por que postarei todo o final HOJE. Então continuem... Há coisas mais perturbadoras por vir. :D**_

_____**o/  
Até o 11  
**_


	11. A Ferida

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título:** Serpentes de Algodão**  
Capa:**_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)  
Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

-- Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

-- OURO no I Challenge FemmeSlash da FLoreio & Borrões e Grimmauld Place. ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_A ferida – Estradas desconhecidas, Suíça_.

"Como a Europa é vantajosa para fugas", pensou a mulher. Podiam entrar e sair dos países com uma bomba nuclear e ninguém perceberia.

Bellatrix Lestrange e Luna Lovegood partiram do campo onde haviam passado a noite e dispararam pelas estradas em direção a Itália. Estavam muito mais juntas, muito mais coladas, soltando faíscas para todos os lados.

Passaram dois dias cansativos apenas viajando, parando pra comer e dormir poucas horas. Logo estavam entrando em território suíço. Luna estava cada vez mais esgotada porque, além do cansaço da viagem, seu traseiro doía como nunca por causa do ataque da cobra. Percorreram as rodovias apinhadas de veículos, as estradas de chão, os vales, os campos, plantações, cidades, vilas... Parecia que precisavam derrubar aquele clima estranho de negação e birra entre as duas para a viagem ser feita em harmonia. E depois daquela noite no celeiro não houve mais pedra sobre pedra.

No fim do terceiro dia, avistaram ao longe as montanhas de Torino. Ainda faltavam vários quilômetros para chegarem à Itália. Mas o pôr-do-sol, em pleno ápice do verão, destacava mais ainda as montanhas ao longe.

A mulher e a garota sentaram-se (Luna com todo cuidado por causa da mordida em sua nádega) em uma das muitas pedras gigantescas que cercavam a estrada deserta ao Sul da Suíça. Abraçaram-se. Não precisaram falar palavra alguma enquanto viam aquele maravilhoso espetáculo da natureza. Parecia que o sol escondia-se, esplêndido, entre as montanhas só para deixar as duas amantes viajantes sozinhas sob seu fraco tom alaranjado.

De repente, uma grande corrente de vento irrompeu pela estrada. Luna instintivamente colocou a mão na cabeça para segurar seu chapéu, mas não estava usando nenhum. Bella riu.

- Não vejo graça nesse aviso. – Luna olhou cabisbaixa para suas botas.

- Aviso? Você quis dizer "vento", não? – Bella tentou abraçá-la novamente.

- Aviso. O vento é um aviso. Não percebe como ele arranca minhas coisas? Nossas coisas? Vai acabar arrancando algo mais...

- Luna, não comece, tá? Quero dizer, isso não tem nada a ver! – A mulher encarou os olhos da garota. – O vento arranca nossas coisas porque ele é o ar em movimento e tem força maior que a gente, ponto final!

- Pode ser. Mas faz todo o sentido. Se pergunte sobre nosso futuro? Nós duas juntas. Você vê algo bom? – Foi a vez de Luna olhá-la firmemente.

- Meu Deus, garota! Você esta pensando em futuro? Que futuro?! – Bella esbravejava irritada. – Não existe porra de futuro nenhum e nunca existiu pra qualquer coisa que fosse! Existe o presente e ele vai existir sempre. É só sabermos...Vivê-lo e... Ah! Esqueça! Que coisa ridícula!

- Desculpe se estraguei tudo, mas é a culpa do vento. Viu como ele já mudou tudo?

- Só se ele tiver arrancado e levado o cérebro, por que você anda meio oca dessa cabecinha, isso sim! – Bella chutou Gato longe quando esse se enrolou em sua perna.

- O que você esta fazendo? Ele não tem culpa! E quem sabe o vento não tenha levado sua coragem, não é? Por que duvido que poderemos conviver ainda... Como... Como amantes, quando encontrarmos a gangue!

- Coragem é?

- Isso mesmo. Por que mais maldito que o vento, só o Lorde Harley! – Luna pegou Gato, caminhou até uma pedra ao longe e sentou-se.

A mulher permaneceu muda. Logo entendeu do que Luna estava falando. A gangue. Lorde Harley. A menina viraria lixo quando a mulher se voltasse para o meio dos bandidos. Luna não queria ser só uma diversão.

Os minutos passaram-se e com eles foram-se os últimos raios de sol. As duas tomaram a estrada e seguiram rumo as montanhas. Sem descanso, sem palavras, sem chapéus. Dormiram no pé de um dos montes para prepararem-se para seguir pelas estradas íngremes e rochosas que atravessavam os montes e montanhas.

Luna tentava se convencer de que aquela era a personalidade de Bella e que no último momento ainda poderiam permanecer unidas. Bella começava a travar sua batalha interior; dividida entre sua vida bandida e um amor juvenil. Ficaram ali, perto das montanhas, rodeadas pelo amor rompido, a razão interrompida e o vento bravio.

Subiram pela estrada desnivelada da montanha quando os primeiros raios do sol de verão daquela manhã despontaram pela terra. Luna estava sofrendo muito por causa de seu machucado que, na subida rochosa, batia ainda mais contra o acento e lhe dava náuseas de dor. Passaram o dia inteiro praticamente sem se alimentarem, subindo e descendo pelas estradas, fazendo curvas e mais curvas até encontrarem um risco de fumaça que se perdia de vista na direção do céu. Passaram por mais alguns trechos e logo avistaram, num vale, a gangue de Lorde Harley, o assassino. Até o céu naquela parte dos montes estava mais escuro. Alguém ali perto previa uma longa chuva de verão para a noite.

Quando se aproximaram, Bella com um sorriso no rosto por rever o pessoal, Aleto foi a primeira a avistá-los e correu desesperada na direção de Amico que avisou Harley na margem do córrego. Todos estavam ali. Narcisa encarava-as com medo no olhar. Lucius balançava a cabeça lentamente.

Lorde Harley chegou a passadas largas e decididas.

Então agora você resolveu fazer joguinhos, Bellatrix? – A voz pungente penetrou os poros das duas recém-chegadas.

De jeito nenhum, meu Lorde. Atrasamos justamente por causa da polícia em nosso encalço e... – Bella começou com a voz ridiculamente trêmula.

Não pedi a razão. – Harley perfurou-as com o olhar, antes de pegar suas botas próximas do córrego e subir em sua imponente motocicleta. – Policia. Uma vez eles temiam a você, minha _querida_.

Aquelas poucas palavras foram o suficiente para manterem Bella e Luna na mira do olhar severo e atento do líder. As duas mal se olharam. Nos poucos minutos que os outros tiveram para recolher suas coisas e dar partida, subiram na moto e seguiram a gangue. Gato nem se mexera.

De fato, a negociação das armas fora feita com sucesso e, como Bella temia, as duas haviam se atrasado e Harley tivera que pausar seus planos somente para esperar as duas. O Lorde odiava esperar. Grandes caixotes negros estavam atados às traseiras das motos, provavelmente recheados de armas de fogo e munição.

Logo que partiram o Lorde permaneceu muito perto da motocicleta de Bella e Luna. A garota se perguntava se ele não ia consultá-la sobre onde se localizava a escavação de seu pai, por que estavam no caminho certo para o local e, provavelmente, era esse o próximo destino da gangue. Mas, pelo brilho no olho do homem, ele já devia saber. Bellatrix desconfiava que o Lorde estava tentando repreendê-las. _Será possível ele saber de alguma coisa? _O medo começou a dominá-la. O medo de ter medo e, mais ainda, de render-se a ele.

Foi preciso rodar mais alguns quilômetros para acharem o que Harley procurava há tempos. Todos tinham de fato alguma idéia do que realmente o Lorde procurava mas, depois da amostra do mal-humor que dominava o líder naquele dia quando esse se dirigiu a Bellatrix, ninguém abriu a boca.

A escavação do pai de Luna era grandiosa, de uma extensão gigantesca e totalmente demarcada com cercas de fios vermelho vivo. Era, sem dúvida, uma visão excêntrica de um cercado, o que fez aumentar ainda mais a certeza de Harley que aquela propriedade era do pai ou de algum parente da garota aluada.

A noite já estava caindo quando se aproximaram do local. Toda a grande extensão era formada, principalmente, por pedras e buracos dos mais variados tamanhos e formatos. Aqui e ali, pequenas torres de observação foram levantadas justamente para observar o trabalho nas escavações.

Luna não podia acreditar no que via. Estava perto de seu pai! Ele estaria ali? Estava viajando? Permaneceu por longos minutos nesses devaneios até perceber que estava pensando como se ela própria tivesse duas vidas, uma antes de encontrar-se com Bella e uma _com_ Bella.

A gangue achou sem dificuldade um portão próximo e adentraram no espaço pedregoso. Passaram por trabalhadores e suas ferramentas e, mais ao longe, acharam um grande galpão de madeira com uma torre maior ao lado. Olharam para o sul e perceberam o grande trunfo de Lorde Harley.

Parado ali, na grande praia a beira-mar, um navio de carga de médio porte. Azulado. Resistente. Ótimo para fugas. Em seu corpo lia-se as inscrições: _Tigela Azul._

Harley desligou a moto e se aproximou do galpão. Num segundo, cegaram-se.

As luzes das centenas de refletores, antes invisíveis por causa da noite que chegava, espalhados pela cerca, direcionavam-se aos trabalhadores que cessavam o serviço e encaminhavam-se para o grande galpão. Para a gangue, foi como um flagra. Para Bella, o despertar de uma culpa. Para Luna, a felicidade em doses extremas.

Lá estava ele. O homem que tanto Luna amava. O único homem que Luna amaria. As luzes dos refletores aumentavam em grande proporção à emoção dos dois, o brilho nos olhos, a pureza da pele, a palidez dos cabelos. Luna correu enquanto o homem descia a grande escada. Encontraram -se num abraço transbordante de saudade. Um abraço de encontro especial. Do pai com a razão de viver e da filha com a sua antiga vida.

Bella ardia por dentro. Ali estava o papel de Luna. A pequena Luna, tão pura. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Bella tinha a nítida certeza que o relacionamento das duas era um veneno para ambas. Foi seu primeiro pensamento convicto. Antes pensava nisso como uma forma de negar o que temia que acontecesse. A culpa começou a roê-la por dentro. Aquela culpa conhecida, de quem desvirtua pessoas ou as mostra um caminho proibido, mas antigamente essa culpa a fazia se sentir bem, talvez por que ela nunca havia sentido uma verdadeira culpa por quem verdadeiramente ela gostava.

Aquela cena não durou muito. Logo Harley jogou suas palavras sujas contra os Lovegood e intimidou logo de cara o suposto dono da escavação.

Com armas apontadas para alguns trabalhadores que entravam cansativos no galpão, para a testa de Luna e para sua própria cabeça, Xenofílio Lovegood, como realmente se chamava, cedeu seu navio cargueiro para a gangue, cometendo o maior erro da sua vida. O mar estava logo adiante, cheio de esplendor, mas não podia negar a travessia suja que aconteceria por ele. Bando de assassinos.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Weee. Gentem, capítulo pequeninho mas é o intermediador do fim. x.x. Estamos chegando ao final cerumanos e quanto mais leio masi eu memso fico nervoso pra sabero fim. :P E vocês foram tãooooo lindeeenhos em reviewzar tudo (: POr isso, muito thnaks __Mamis, Feeerzinha novamente :D, Lizzz meu manjar turco e MAndy, a madrinha² (sim, pq a Raps já te fez o convite oficial). :D_

_Final logo alí, spoilers off. o/_**  
**


	12. Chuvas, Disparos e um Fim

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título:** Serpentes de Algodão**  
Capa:**_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)  
Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

-- Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

-- OURO no I Challenge FemmeSlash da FLoreio & Borrões e Grimmauld Place. ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Chuvas, disparos e um fim – Litoral Norte, Líbia._

Todos haviam percebido a fúria de Harley diante do abraço caloroso de pai e filha. Uma raiva quase devastadora de quem não pode ver o amor exibir-se a sua frente. Talvez, por causa disso, destratou seus seguidores e os obrigou a trabalhar noite adentro, carregando as motos para navio, os estoques de comida roubados dos trabalhadores, os caixotes das mercadorias, etc.

A garota ficou abraçada a seu pai na torre mais alta. Ali era o quarto do Sr. Lovegood, cheio de badulaques e papéis. Receosos por causa dos roubos e das invasões, mas com saudades um do outro, acima de tudo. Gato apresentou-se ronronando para Xenofílio e aninhando-se em seus pés. Estavam aliviados, mas a garota calmamente disfarçou sua tristeza.

Luna sentia o desconforto na boca de seu estômago irritar-lhe cada vez mais. Já não bastava seu machucado inflamado que latejava insistentemente...

Era Bellatrix. Surgia em seus pensamentos como um assombro, revolucionava sua cabeça, dissipava seus medos. Com a mulher, Luna sabia, seus medos eram estornados com um simples olhar por trás das pálpebras pesadas e negras. E foi pensando nela que enfrentou até a chuva bravia que havia aparecido há pouco tempo, logo depois que a gangue resolveu descansar as últimas horas do dia. Deixou seu pai dormindo e, sem receios, começou a descer da torre.

Mas Harley não dormia desde que descobriu um jeito de voltar para Líbia. E cada vez mais esse objetivo parecia fugir-lhe das mãos como fumaça. Primeiro a perda da menina que se transformara em seu mapa, depois o atraso de sua fiel serva e em seguida a estranheza do olhar dela. Não precisou de mapas, não precisou de Bellatrix para atravessar os estados. Mas parecia que uma estava precisando da outra, não?

A mulher correu para trás do galpão. As gotas de chuva chocando-se contra sua pele marcada. A água límpida escorrendo pelo seu casaco de couro, deslizando pelas curvas de seu corpo, tentando limpá-la. Limpá-la da dor.

O vestido apertando seus passos longos e apressados, sua coxa inteiramente á vista exibindo seus espinhos: uma tortura medíocre, aquilo que doía para expurgar.

A lama grudava-se à sua pele. A chuva tentava escorre-la, levar para longe o barro, mas não adiantava.

Por mais que Bella corresse para fugir de sabe-se lá o que a fazia sangrar no fundo de seus conflitos, mais a lama abraçava seu corpo, pingando-lhe nos cabelos, no tronco, na pele. Era como se esconder de si mesma.

Achou finalmente a parede irregular dos fundos do grande galpão. Os raios e relâmpagos reluziam em seu corpo molhado, a lama agia como queimadura em sua pele.

Como fora tão burra em deixar-se levar por uma garota?

Seu lugar era ao lado do lorde, matando pessoas, destruindo-as até não sobrar um resquício de bondade.

Sua função era acabar com o amor. Justamente aquilo que a arruinava e... Olhando para os espinhos em sua coxa, riu.

Riu como nunca rira antes, uma risada depurativa de todo e qualquer sentimento acumulado em seu corpo. As palavras entaladas em sua garganta, os sentimentos negados, as brigas interminadas, os arrependimentos, o rancor. Tudo. Tudo se diluindo á água, saindo do fundo de sua garganta. Ria tanto por que descobrira o segredo de suas batalhas internas que tanto a fizeram sofrer e que agora podia expurgar.

Os espinhos estavam aí para lembrá-la de que não podia amar. Talvez até deseja-se no fundo de sua alma, mas não poderia, não conseguiria. Entregar-se a Luna já fora quase seu fim. Não poderia. Nunca.

E o riso copiosamente transformou-se em choro, em gemidos, em soluços. Por que a droga da garota tinha de ser tão cheia de vida, energia, atitude? Tão preenchida de rosa, de doce e de luz.

Por que ela precisava gostar de mulheres? De peitos? De cabelos longos? Ter essa paixão indescritível por elas? Por Luna?

E foi se encolhendo, deslizando pela parede, vendo seu choro juntar-se a chuva e a lama, enquanto seu corpo convulsionava-se numa amostra de fragilidade banal, justamente por ser uma característica totalmente fora do caráter da mulher. Mas era propositalmente anormal.

Como fora burra. Como fora seduzida por fios louros? Por que não podiam simplesmente...

Sentiu as veias queimarem e o resto de nervosismo foi descarregado de seu corpo num último acesso de emoção. O choro transformou-se em rosnados furiosos que foram abafados pelos repetidos socos e pontapés na parede.

Estava fora de si. Debatia-se contra o chão, atirava-se contra a parede, sentia a ira brotar de cada parte de seu corpo como um parasita querendo libertar-se.

E quando suas mãos finalmente rasgaram-se de tanto socar a parede e as poucas pedras do chão, ela parou. Caída no solo, deixando o sangue misturar-se a lama e a água gelada. Absorta em pensamentos venenosos relacionados a si mesma. Absorta em sombras.

Luna a encontrou depois de muito tempo. Fora procurar perto do navio, fizera a volta pela escavação. Embaixo de chuva, corria desesperadamente à procura da mulher.

Quando achou o corpo caído atrás do galpão, sentiu seu coração revirar em seu peito. Jogou-se contra o chão. Abraçou a mulher. Levantou-a. Precisava recordá-la.

E, quando esta abriu os olhos, aconchegou-se em seu peito e não a largou mais. Não precisou falar. Bella não precisou ouvir. Nos olhos escuros, um vento interior arrancava as esperanças.

Precisavam mesmo era desse momento só delas, embaixo da chuva que, dessa vez, pode retirar as impurezas. Por que juntas as duas podiam completar-se e fazer o mundo conspirar para isso.

Mas nem sempre a vida é justa. Podiam confortar-se mas não podiam ir mais adiante.

Lorde Harley seguira Luna quando essa se aproximara do navio e assistia a cena de longe. Saboreou o momento. Seu sangue fervilhava. Então as vadias achavam que podiam se amar e respeitar pro resto de suas vidas?

Subiu as escadas da torre. Encontrou-o roncando.

Achar a mira certeira fora fácil, puxar o gatilho mais fácil ainda.

* * *

O disparo tornou-se audível às duas amantes abraçadas. Bella olhou instintivamente para os lados e, em segundos, correram contornando o galpão.

- O que aconteceu? Alguma entidade desenterrou-se? - A garota perguntava freneticamente.

Alguns trabalhadores espiavam pelas janelinhas da frente. A mulher percorreu toda extensão do galpão juntamente com a garota e subiram na torre.

- Deve ter vindo do navio. - Disse enquanto subia - Depressa, garota!

A cena que se seguiu logo depois que as duas adentraram no grande escritório/quarto do Sr. Lovegood foi deveras desesperadora. O homem jazia sentado na cama, escorado na cabeceira. Olhos estalados, boca entre aberta, o gato em seu colo e a marca de uma perfuração de bala em sua testa. Morto.

Luna gritou. Um gemido abafado e triste. Um canto de alguma ave solitária.

A loira não teve tempo de se aproximar da cama. Os olhos faiscantes que surgiram das sombras do canto do quarto a fizeram parar no meio do caminho.

- Não vai consolar sua... Menininha, Bellatrix? - E com estas palavras proferidas numa voz maldosa e comprovadora do autor do recente assassinato, Lorde Harley deu um soco na cabeça da garota.

A última coisa que Luna viu foi sua angústia e infelicidade preencherem seu corpo e depois a dor. Quando a menina caiu com um baque surdo no tapete violeta, a mulher sentiu a lama invadir sua alma e os espinhos perfurarem-lhe o coração gelado. Harley riu maquiavélico, atento aos movimentos de Bella, provando para ela o quanto impossível e ridículo era tudo que se criou tão pura e lindamente entre as duas. Bellatrix não podia ajudar a garota naquele momento. Nem naquele momento e nem nunca.

* * *

Acordou no escuro. Sentiu gosto de sangue e vômito em sua boca. Seu corpo estava suspenso no ar, as pontas de seus pés arrastavam-se no chão, seus joelhos estavam moles. As correias em seus pulsos ardiam, seus ombros latejavam por causa da pressão, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tanta dor.

Por causa de um resquício de luz ao longe, pode ver uma parede de madeira e caixas ao chão. Pelo movimento do lugar, presumiu que estava no porão do navio cargueiro, mais precisamente, junto com as cargas por que pode ver algumas motos e pedras também.

Desfalecida, amarrada. Olhando de longe parecia estar crucificada, mas somente permanecia amarrada aos pulsos. Seu estômago doía. Tudo doía. Mas a dor física nem era comparada a dor lancinante das memórias curtas que riscavam em seu cérebro como um flash cortante. Dor, morte, prisioneira. Onde estaria Bellatrix?

Desmaiou novamente.

- Coma, por favor! – Aleto insistentemente enfiava comida na boca da garota. Uma pasta salgada e fedida.

- Aleto, Aleto... – Tentava sussurrar a menina, mas a mulher enfiava a colher em sua boca. – Me liberte. Meus... Meus braços estão... Ajude-me.

- Engula isso logo e fim de papo! – Aleto olhava, ansiosa, vez ou outra para uma escada na parede oposta, talvez com medo de se demorar muito e Harley não gostar. – Eu sabia que uma garotinha como você não ia prestar. A "chefona" sempre foi muita dada pra esses tipos de coisa...

O sorriso sarcástico dominou seu rosto e, antes que Luna pudesse protestar ou comentar algo, Aleto enfiou-lhe uma colherada goela abaixo.

Luna não sabia dizer quanto tempo permanecera naquele porão. Mas era um tempo duro e espinhoso. Talvez fora anos, meses, semanas... Foram bastantes dias de dores e sofrimento. Comia sempre restos misturados, formando uma pasta nojenta, às vezes Aleto trazia-lhe um banquinho e, uma vez sentada, podia descansar os ombros que viviam esticados por causa das amarras, amarras essas que já haviam transformado seus pulsos em carne viva. Dias longos, dias escuros. Gato jazia no fundo do oceano, pelo que soubera. Chorava todos os dias.

Quando abriu os olhos, recebeu um tapa de Harley.

- Acorde garota! – O Lorde ligou uma das lâmpadas que balançavam por causa do balanço do navio. – Olha quem veio lhe visitar!

Bellatrix. Ajoelhada perto do líder, as mãos atadas as costas.

- Então... As duas andaram se divertindo? – Harley soltou uma risadinha sarcástica e aproximou-se de Luna. – Bella sabe como enlouquecer alguém não? Ela é uma vadia gostosa, não é? – Acariciava os cabelos de Luna e aproximava seus lábios dos dela. – Mas uma vez, era eu quem a enlouquecia... Acho que ela quis inverter os papéis. – Luna mantinha o rosto enrijecido e torto para outro lado, mas Harley encontrou seus lábios e atritou-os aos seus. – Vocês foderam bastante? – E passou a língua pelo rosto da loira.

Luna sentia-se suja, infectada, mas não retrucaria. Estava fraca, sozinha.

- E você, meu amor. – Aproximou-se da figura negra ajoelhada ao chão. – Brincou bastante de ser menino? Divertiu-se nas minhas costas? – Puxou os cabelos escuros para trás e acariciou o rosto contorcido da mulher. – Sabem, Aleto me disse que quando amarrou a garota, ela tinha um machucado bem... – e se aproximando da garota, levantou o vestido velho que essa usava, revelando a calcinha rosa. Um baque no tempo. O rosa. O início de tudo que inundou as amantes. Harley arrancou a peça e agarrou a nádega da menina. Ali, roxo e inchado, estava o machucado. A mordida. Era um machucado feio, levemente amarelado, escuro, com bolhas de pus e sangue. – Bem aqui! – Harley apertou o machucado inflamado com suas próprias mãos. A menina contorceu-se de dor. – Quer dizer que você andou brincando de ser eu, Bellatrix? Pegando garotinhas, achando que tem poderes pra fazer toda gangue esperar, e agora, dominando cobras! – Harley foi até a mulher, batendo palmas. – Meus parabéns! Você fez um excelente trabalho, meu amor. Mas, mate a minha curiosidade, - ergueu o queixo da mulher, olhando-a de cima, superior, como ele deveria ser – qual é o sabor dela?

E tacou um tapa curto e forte com as costas da mão na cara da mulher. Luna ainda ofegante por causa da dor insuportável do machucado, disse:

- Pode nos machucar, mas não conseguirá dor maior do que a sua dor de cotovelo! – A garota não suportaria por muito mais tempo.

- Escutem aqui vocês duas! – Pegou Bella pelos cabelos e, fazendo o mesmo com Luna, trouxe a mulher pra perto da garota. – Eu não estou de brincadeira! Como ousam querer passar por cima de mim? Como ousam fazer essa sujeira e voltar com essas caras de vadias para o meio da gangue? Prestem bastante atenção. – Seus gritos eram pungentes e gelados. – Por mim, vocês já estariam servindo de comida para tubarão, mas como sou piedoso, vou poupar uma das duas. – Pegou sua arma e apontou para a cabeça de Bellatrix.

- Não! – Luna desesperou-se. – Ela não tem culpa! Fui eu que quis provar o amargo dela e...

- Cala a boca, imbecil! – Apontou a arma para a testa da menina. – Cala a boca!

- Pode me matar se você quiser, mas não vai nos separar! – Luna sentiu uma lágrima teimosa coçar-lhe o rosto em meio aos cabelos e a lama acumulada de sua pele. – O rosa, o esmalte, os doces e os amargos, até o vento! Estarão comigo sempre!

- Oh! Que bonitinho! Estou com ânsia de vômito! – Harley cuspiu na face branca e suja de Luna. – As duas não morrerão, não iram juntas. Como disse, eu salvarei uma. – E alternou a mira de sua arma, para Luna e para Bellatrix. – Mas o poder dessa escolha ficará a seu cargo, meu amor. – Abaixou-se, desamarrou Bellatrix e entregou-lhe a arma. – Mate a garota e viva.

- Lorde... – A mulher falou depois de um longo silêncio.

- Mate a garota para viver, Bellatrix! – O líder aproximou-se da loira. – Caso você não consiga matar seu amorzinho, eu mesmo mato as duas. E nem tente nada contra mim. Você só tem uma bala e minha gangue está à sua espera ali fora. Agora, se de repente você em sua infinita inteligência resolver se matar... Aí a menininha pode virar minha nova escrava. O que você acha? O que você acha, garota? Eu também sei o truque das cobras...

- Lorde Harley! – A voz de Narcisa ecoou trêmula pelo recinto. Dolohv resmungou algo ao lado dela. – Precisamos de você, urgente!

O líder observou a entrada e com um último olhar faiscante para a garota, começou a se afastar.

Luna não sentia medo, somente dor. Aquela dor moral que parece nunca sanar.

- Você deveria estar feliz, Bella. Agora sim, está tomando alguma decisão de verdade - e subiu as escadas lentamente, fechando o alçapão atrás de si. Silêncio.

A garota sentia frio. Talvez fosse os banhos com água gelada diários que Aleto lhe dava, ou o outono chegando, pois os dias haviam corrido, Luna apenas não sabia dizer quantos.

O silêncio continuou entre as duas figuras. Silencio, dor, culpa.

Falaram somente quando houve um baque no barco e este parou de mover-se.

- Acho que chegamos à Líbia. – Bella começou. Olhou rapidamente para os lados e continuou. – Não me culpe por isso, já estou doída demais. – Chegou perto da menina lentamente. Cada passo era como se estivesse indo para a sua própria execução. Como se fosse a beira do precipício, o fim da razão de viver. Bella sentia-se obrigada a rasgar uma obra de arte, a estragar um monumento, a pisar em flores. Claro que nunca ligara realmente para isso, mas podia ver o poder da beleza da menina, era um fluido interior mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Mais forte que seu egoísmo. – A gente se vê.

O cano da arma foi encostado na testa da garota e sua face, encostou-se no peito de Bellatrix. Conforto. Era assim que a história terminaria, sem a presença de vento algum para arrancar aquele elo, apenas com a intervenção da morte, das sombras...

- Espere. – Luna estava pronta para ir. Sentia-se fraca, vulnerável. A infecção de seu machucado já lhe tirara maior parte da vitalidade. Seu corpo lutava contra o fim, mas era inevitável. Era como tentar brincar com fogo e não se queimar. – Harley deixou-me com curiosidade. – Falou calmamente e com cuidado. – Que sabor eu tenho?

- Doce. – Bella respondeu prontamente. – Tanto quanto o rosa, os adornos e até o vento podem ser. Você é meu doce.

Agora Luna podia morrer em paz.

- Parados! Vocês estão cercados! Não podem fugir! – A voz do megafone irrompeu pelos ares. Polícia.

O alçapão abriu-se e Lorde Harley apareceu correndo. Tinha outra arma na mão e usou-a para atirar nas correntes de Luna, libertando-a. A garota caiu desfalecida com as argolas de ferro ainda nos pulsos, mas desamarrada do teto. Não sentia seus joelhos.

O Lorde correu então até dois extremos da parede próxima e mexeu em algo com som metálico, segundos depois, a parede caiu para fora, deixando a luz do céu nublado invadir o portão, quase cegando Luna, e deixando a paisagem desértica em frente à mostra.

Então aquela era a porta do compartimento das cargas.

Quando o Lorde virou-se para as duas, Bellatrix já arrancava de moto quase atropelando o líder, desceu pela rampa que a parede havia formado e logo estava irrompendo pelo solo arenoso daquele país. Mas a garota percebeu o equívoco da mulher, esquecera a arma que o Lorde a cedera perto da menina. Harley atirou-se para um lado e, com sua própria arma, atirou em um pedaço de corrente que ficara pendurada no teto. Uma vez com a corrente na mão, atirou-a na direção da mulher em movimento. A corrente enrolou-se no pescoço de Bella e impulsionou-a para longe. Tombou da moto e caiu, arrastando-se para um lado enquanto a moto ia para outro.

Passos na escada e logo a garota viu dois policiais, um ruivo e outro moreno, irromperem na sua direção. Harley escondeu-se atrás do caixote perto de Luna, quando o ruivo aproximou-se da garota, o líder pulou em seu pescoço e, apontando uma arma em sua cabeça, ameaçou o outro policial.

- Pegue minha moto, traga-a aqui e joguem as armas longe. Vocês não têm poderes sobre mim! – Harley estava furioso, de costas para Luna, viu o moreno jogar a arma longe e encaminhar-se até a motocicleta. Bella continuava caída num nível menor a metros do lugar. Sons de tiros. A gangue deveria estar impedindo a ação da policia.

Então, Luna percebeu que Bella começava a se mexer. Lentamente a mulher levantou-se e olhou para a menina. Aquele olhar negro, assombroso, que despia a menina de qualquer medo. Aquele olhar que demorou um segundo. Ligando os corações das duas. Luna padecendo, Bella tentando lutar. Ainda tentava.

A garota entendia o amargo do coração da outra. O amargo poderoso, atrativo, carente. O sabor de uma ofensa, a verdade.

Luna relembrou tudo em milésimos de segundo, Bella pode captar os mesmos pensamentos. Refém, a condição que a fez topar com a mulher, talvez a única condição para as duas cruzarem-se algum dia. Viagens, cúmplices, tantos segredos rodaram no ambiente em que as duas viveram juntas. Negação! Quando impediram seus corações de abrirem-se para uma nova chance, um novo patamar de sensações. Rosa, quantos tons salpicaram as peles das duas, culminaram seus amores. Gato... Um simples gato, misterioso para quem não o conhecia, mas para as duas o felino foi uma ponte de trocas, de encontros e desencontros. Estilos, personalidades, rostos. De quantos esmaltes foi feita a história das duas? Até quando o vento barraria aquele amor impossível. Até quando o impossível deixa-se de ser o amor entre opostos e tornar-se a harmonia disforme. A combinação imperfeita do doce e do amargo.

Bella fugia com a moto, o coração da menina pulava no peito, sabia que a Líbia era feita de fendas perigosas, mais alguns minutos e a motocicleta juntamente com a mulher seria engolida pelo solo. E foi o que aconteceu.

A mulher teve sorte por que a gangue lutava contra a penetração da policia no navio. Os amigos de Bellatrix, inconscientemente, ajudaram-na. Ao menos, Harley não triunfou e não triunfaria.

Mas a proteção inconsciente não adiantou de muito, logo o borrão preto ao longe sumiu em um piscar de olhos, adentrando no infinito sem volta daquela terra seca, bem na hora em que o policial moreno trazia a motocicleta a Harley.

Sem medo, a garota pegou a arma que Bella deixara a seus pés, com apenas uma bala, e terminou a história. O olhar de Bella em seu pensamento, o olhar em meio ao vento. Um aviso. Um tiro. Um fim.

Harley estava muito perto da menina, por isso o tiro foi preciso.

O líder caiu, com uma bala na cabeça, revelando a menina sentada no chão, pálida, segurando a arma que, apontada para o ar, fumegava devagar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Quem achar que o "policial ruivo e outro moreno" é alguma alusão á Ronald e Harry está redondamente enganadoo!! Calúuniaa!! Mentiira deslavaaada!!**

**So, Ainda não acabou por que temos um EPÍLOGO. Que vocês podem conferir á seguir.**

**o/**


	13. Epílogo

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título:** Serpentes de Algodão**  
Capa:**_ http : /img71 . imageshack . us/img71/771/serpentesdealgodocn4 . jpg _ **(eliminem os espaços)  
Shipper**: Luna Lovegood e Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  
**Itens utilizados**:  
mordida  
machucado inflamado (bônus: se estiver associado à mordida)  
cor-de-rosa  
chapéu  
gato  
vento (bônus: ele leva/arrasta/arranca alguma coisa)  
esmalte de unha  
qualquer pessoa da família Black (bônus: se for uma das três irmãs, Bella, Andie, Cissa)

_amor impossível/não consumado/o casal não termina junto (não vou considerar se o triangulo se desfizer mas o casal femmeslash principal chega junto ao fim)  
- NC-17  
- Luna Lovegood_

**Classificação**: NC-17.UA.  
**Gênero:** ROmance/Drama.  
**Observação:  
**- Os lugares citados na fic existem REALMENTE (encontrados com a ajauda do google Earth). As músicas e as personalidades também.  
- As palavras estrangeiras foram traduzidas em francês pela ferramenta tradutor do google.  
- Falar a língua das cobras ou ser 'ofídioglota' nunca foi comprovado cientificamente existir. Mas existe muitos registros datados do norte do continente Africano e boa parte da Ásia (mais precisamente Líbia e Egito) que afirmam que a técnica é perfeitamente natural entre os andarilhos e viajantes.  
- Harley Davidson é uma motocicleta linda de morrer! Jogue o nome dela no google imagens e babem. Totalmente Bellatrix.  
- Apesar de a história se passar num Universo Alternativo, os personagens foram, na medida do possível, adaptados d ahistória original. Datas de nascimento estão diferentes pois a fic se passa em 1991 (como se fosse um pouco mais atrasado), mas a diferença de idade entre os personagens confere com os registros no HPLexicon.  
- Não. A fic definitivamente não apoia/induz á pedofilia e muito menos o autor. A personagem Luna tem 17 anos, a maioridade na Inglaterra. E lendo percebe-se que não houve abuso nenhum da mulher de mais idade, muito pelo contrário.  
- Essa fic expressa entre outras coisas, um amor puro. Entre meninas. E contém cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.  
- E claro, os personagens não são meus, são da grande véia slashera Tia Jo (a.k.a. J K Rowling).

-- Amanda Moraes de Assunção foi a Beta Reader dessa fic. A fic praticamente existe por causa dela, está arrumadinha por causa dela e principalmente, a idéia da confeitaria é dela. Por isso devo parte dos créditos á ela. E cansei de tantos _elas.  
_Enfim, agradeço á Moraes com M e S floreados. Te adoro.

-- OURO no I Challenge FemmeSlash da FLoreio & Borrões e Grimmauld Place. ;D

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Teve que passar por cirurgias. Teve que ficar dias no hospital. Teve que fazer declarações a polícia quando ainda estava em recuperação.

Pelo que pode entender, a polícia plantou guarda perto ao navio de Malfoy e o filho que eles tanto falaram fora buscar o barco. A policia seguiu-o e, juntando outras denuncias e pistas pela França, seguiram o curso do oceano para a Líbia surpreendendo a gangue quando esta estava atracando.

Os que não foram presos, foram mortos. Malfoy, Narcisa, Dolohv, Aleto, todos. Muito longe, graças á Deus.

Luna fora indiciada por causa das denúncias (ela podia visualizar em sua mente o dono da vendinha, a loja de roupas, o hotel, reclamando das "saqueadoras") em que fora incluída, mas no fim de tudo, voltou pra casa inocentada por legítima defesa e cúmplice por indução.

As lembranças ainda giravam na sua mente como se ela tivesse vivido tudo em um dia apenas. O cansaço já havia passado e suas energias estavam renovadas. Seu coração permanecia em frangalhos, assim como sua nádega que, graças a cirurgias plásticas, fora reconstituída. Mas não existia cirurgia para aquele tipo de dor em seu peito.

Ela conformou-se. Conformou-se anos depois, quando começou a dar um rumo de verdade para sua vida. Quando sua confeitaria começou a dar certo, quando a fachada rosa começou a chamar bastante atenção e seus doces fofos começaram a ficar famosos.

Foi num dos primeiros dias de trabalho, dentro de seu avental, fazendo doces e atendendo pessoas. No meio da multidão um cheiro diferente veio com uma lufada de vento que balançou as cortinas igualmente rosas. Poderia ser o rum ou o café que usava nos doces, mas não era. Era algo mais amargo e tentador. Jurou ter visto aquele borrão negro coberto com a sombra de vilania, seu coração até acelerou! Mas, infelizmente, era impossível vê-la.

Mas, o batom rosa choque já velho, em cima do balcão, comprovou algo para Luna. Algo sobre a mulher que ela amara e que nunca percebera.

"_Não se preocupe, pequena. Essa não é uma serpente peçonhenta, ela pode te machucar muito, mas não vai lhe envenenar"._

Bellatrix podia machucá-la fisicamente e moralmente, mas não a envenenaria a ponto de perder seu doce ou mudar o coração amargo. Afinal de contas, não era pra isso que se amaram tanto, de um jeito anormal e perigoso.

Até por que, pensou Luna enquanto guardava o batom e alcançava um algodão doce verde limão para uma menina ansiosa no balcão, normalidade nunca dera certo com as duas.

Tudo ao seu tempo. O machucado ainda estava cicatrizando, o machucado do coração. Já o dá nádega...

_Minha nádega esta inteira, torta, mas inteira_, e sorriu para si mesma.

-#- FIM -#-

* * *

**Fim. \o/ Então pessoal, obrigado á todos que acompanharam até aqui, que me ajudaram de uma maneira ou outra ness eprojeto que me custou muito tmepo e capricho, mas que teve bom resultados e apenas um simples parabéns de vocês já fez tudo valer a pena, então MUITO OBRIGADO.**

**Eu sei que só agradeci ao longo da fic, mas acho que foi um trabalho meio que coletivo e inconciente de todo mundo por que eu li bastante coisa pra começar a escrever femme, Bellatrix, Luna e qualquer coisa ligada á toda vilania desa fic e etc, etc, etc.**

**Por isso, dedico essa fic á todos writers sonhadores, criativos e amantes do mundo da escrita. :D  
**

**Até a próxima pessoal.**

**P.s.: A avaliação da mestra do chall em que Serpentes de Algodão foi Ouro está logo depois desse Capítulo. ;P**

**P.s. 2: la la la**


	14. Avaliação I Challenge Femme

**1º lugar: Serpentes de Algodão, por Roonil Wazlib  
_NOTA FINAL: 9,75_**

**1. tema: 9,5**  
maravilhosamente presente em toda o desenvolvimento da história.

**2. canon: 9**  
luna: ron, vc pode se orgulhar de ser uma das pouquíssimas pessoas a conseguir escrever uma luna canon eu a vejo, sem problemas, em toda sua falta de noção se apaixonando por alguém como a bella. ela não se importa tanto em ser refém encontra um ótimo paralelo na postura serena dela em ser mantida prisioneira no livro sete; e ir se apegando aos bandidos, por ser tão solitária e não conhecer tanto do contato humano... ficou muito sensível.

bella winehouse: #.#

só lembrando que, por mais UA que seja, os personagens ainda são eles mesmos, a não ser que haja uma boa explicação, eles devem continuar agindo como suas contrapartes. e não vi nada que motivasse a bella a salvar a luna (ou qualqer outra pessoa pela qual estivesse... digamos, "apaixonada", a não ser o próprio lord harley... bella-canon ama o poder)... ou mesmo se preocupando com ela. e ainda, vendo o pôr-do-sol abraçadinha (sim, todos temos nossos momentos de fraqueza, but...) só um pequeno detalhe, já que, no restante da história, ela ficou bastante canon.

lucius: me pareceu um pouco frio demais... ele e a narcisa podem ser seguidores do lord, vilõezinhos e tudo, e até terem se casado por interesse. mas se amam. ou, pelo menos, se importam um com o outro e com a família.

**3. português: 8,5**  
faltou um pouco mais de atenção, encontrei vários errinhos bobos, mas que, somados, acabaram diminuindo a nota.

**4. originalidade: 9**  
muito diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha lido no fandom. road movies existem aos montes, mas road fic, essa foi a primeira que vi.

**5. gosto pessoal: 9,5**  
sem dúvida minha fic preferida, das que recebi.

sua fic é extremamente envolvente e vc criou um UA fantástico. plus, quando você me disse que faria uma fic com esse ship, confesso que não consegui visualizar, mas aqui, fez todo o sentido. o figurino tá perfeito (adorei a bella roubando a loja de vestidos, haha)

**6. itens:**  
no geral, foram , no mínimo, razoavelmente desenvolvidos. destaques pro gato, e pra NC (cena das cobras, OMFG).  
_- mordida: 7  
- machucado inflamado: 7  
- rosa: 8  
- chapéu: 8,5  
- gato: 10  
- vento: 7,5  
- esmalte: 7  
- Black: 10_  
média de 8,1; mais 5 bonus (!!): 13,1

**comentários finais:** não esperava tanto dessa fic, apesar de sempre ter admirado sua criatividade. o primeiro lugar foi surpreendente e merecidíssimo

Além do ouro ** http: /img148 . imageshack . us/img148/3558/banourord6 . jpg ** , leva prêmios de melhor luna ** http: /img151 . imageshack . us/img151/9179/banlunavc7 . jpg ** , melhor figurino** http: /img76 . imageshack . us/img76/5746/banfigva1 . jpg **, e NC mais perturbadora ** http: /img153 . imageshack . us/img153/8632/banncus1 . jpg .**

**(eliminem os espaços ;D)**

* * *

_CheckList:_

Postar Fic **(ON)**  
Fazer Agradecimentos **(ON)**  
Expor Prêmios **(ON)**  
Explodir de Felicidade **(ON)**

**:D**


End file.
